Illusion II
by Darkangel1995
Summary: Dans un monde légendaire,Harry Potter vit paisiblement avec son grand-père, Albus Dumbeldore. Mais voilà qu'a son cent et unième anniversaire, d'horribles créatures mettent le village des Elfes de Lune à feu et à sang. Ayant survécu, Harry pleure la mort de son grand-père et se découvre de nouvelles origines ainsi qu'une mystérieuse prophétie le concernant... Fic réécrite
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Alors, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de cette très longue absence. J'ai écrit dans le résumé que Illusion était en cours de réécriture et cela est vrai. Seulement je ne vous poste que le premier chapitre car j'aimerais savoir si vous préférez la première version ou celle-ci de façon à savoir si je continue ou non. J'ai changé beaucoup de choses comme vous allez le voir mais rassurez-vous l'histoire est la même. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 :

Lorsque le passé nous rattrape

**Late at night**  
><strong>Things I thought I'd put behind me<strong>  
><strong>Haunt my mind<strong> 

_**Stand my Ground, Within Temptation**_

Notre histoire commence dans un monde qui n'a eut de cesse de nous faire rêvé. Un monde où les créatures les plus merveilleuses et les plus horribles vivent dans une paix relative mais quelque peu éphémère. Car aucun monde n'est à l'abri des dangers qui le peuple.

C'est chez les elfes de Lune que la vie d'Harry Potter commence. Ces créatures sublimes mais isolées de toute autre communauté était une des sous-races d'elfe les plus rependues dans le pays. Ils constituaient une société nomade. Ils aimaient voyager, s'instruire, mais en toute discrétion. Une vie tranquille et quotidienne n'était pas faite pour eux, eux qui détestaient tant resté plus d'un mois à un même endroit. C'était sûrement pour ces raisons que les elfes de Lune étaient très indulgents et très curieux envers les autres races. Ils n'ont aucun préjugés et estiment que toute créature vivante a de la valeur et un rôle à jouer dans le long cheminement qu'est la vie.

Poètes, musiciens, ils aimaient les fêtes grandioses et la bonne humeur. D'autres étaient de braves guerriers qui défendaient les leurs avec une hargne et une maîtrise du combat absolument parfaite. D'autres encore préféraient la sagesse et le savoir des druides et des mages. Ils étaient beaucoup moins sérieux et solennels que leurs cousins, estimant que leur vie- pourtant très longue- était trop courte pour être ainsi gaspillée. L'humour et la joie faisaient parties intégrantes de leur personnalité mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de devenir graves lors d'événements tragiques. Pourtant, même dans de telles situations, les elfes d'argent essayaient toujours de faire passer un peu de comédie entre les rangs, sachant que cela était dans de tels instants que la gaieté et l'amusement étaient des plus bénéfiques.

Leur peuple comptait une douzaine d'individus, voire une vingtaine pour certains. Chaque chef de famille formaient un Conseil qui veillaient au bien-être des autres et aucune décision ne pouvait être prise sans tous les chefs réunis. La vie pour eux était ainsi des plus paisibles, et cela leur convenait tout à fait.

Ils avaient également une certaine affection pour les animaux, en particulier les félins, les oiseaux et les canidés. Les guerriers elfes de lune étaient souvent accompagnés d'un animal qui leur servait de familier et qui avaient pour mission de les protéger. Ainsi, les combattants choisiront des animaux plus puissants comme les pégase, les licornes, les dragons...etc...

Leur taille variait entre 1m78 pour les hommes et 1m63 pour les femmes. Leur peau est claire et peut parfois comportée des reflets bleus ou gris fascinants. Leurs cheveux étaient longs, pour les hommes comme pour les femmes, de couleurs limitées : noirs, blancs ou bleus. Leurs yeux bleus ou verts étaient pailletés d'or et voyaient très bien dans la nuit. Ils se dessinaient souvent divers motifs sur la peau et aimaient les vêtements simples mais élégants, de préférences discrets lorsqu'ils voyageaient afin de mieux de fondre dans le décor.

C'est vers ce peuple que se tourna Albus Dumbeldore. Le vieil homme n'était pas un elfe mais un mage particulièrement puissant. Certains disaient de lui qu'il était né pour apporter chance et bonheur à leur monde. D'autres qu'il n'était qu'un vieux fou manipulateur. Mais lorsqu'il arriva chez les elfes de Lune portant dans ses bras un nouveau-né, personne ne songea à ce qu'il était vraiment. Le Conseil accepta sa requête d'asile en échange de ses dons de guérisseur. Albus s'installa donc avec les elfes et commença une vie paisible avec l'enfant.

Celui-ci faisait fondre toute la populace avec ses grands yeux verts et sa maladresse touchante. Lorsque son tuteur dit son prénom pour la première fois, les elfes argentés eurent beaucoup de mal à le prononcer, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués aux sonorités telles que celles-ci. Et le petit Harry grandit, aimé et choyé. Son grand-père Albus lui apprit très tôt à se servir de la magie, ainsi que les arts du combat. Curieux et malicieux, Harry était un enfant très éveillé et intelligent et d'une beauté adorable. Mais plus il grandissait et plus sa beauté devint celle d'un adulte accompli qui attirait les convoitises des mâles et des femelles elfes. Le peuple Argenté le surnommèrent « Imirin », cristal dans leur langue. Sa pureté, son innocence et sa générosité le rendait si exceptionnel qu'ils le chérirent, tel un trésor de la plus grande des valeurs. Et lors de ses 100 ans, âge de la majorité chez les elfes, Harry se mit à tenir un rôle très important au sein du village. Il était encore très jeune, mais ses capacités d'assimilation, de psychologie et d'analyse firent de lui une personne très intelligente, sensée, et compréhensive. Alors, tout naturellement, il devint le premier Chef des Elfes de Lune. IL dirigeait la population, tel un prince, mais avec douceur et diplomatie. Lorsque quelqu'un n'était pas d'accord avec l'une de ses décisions, il expliquait son point de vue patiemment et écoutait d'une oreille attentive les arguments des autres dirigeants.

En parallèle avec ses nouvelles fonctions, Harry continuait son apprentissage avec Albus et sa vie de famille avec le vieil homme. Très proches l'un de l'autre, ils étaient rarement vus séparés, le mage étant le pilier central qui faisait qu'Harry réussissait des exploits de taille. Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'Albus n'était pas son véritable grand-père mais jamais il ne posa de questions au vieillard sur son ancienne famille. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, mais parce qu'il avait peur de savoir qui il était vraiment, ce qu'il était vraiment. Son physique en lui-même étant très particulier et unique, Harry devinait aisément qu'il n'appartenait réellement à aucune race existante en ce monde. Il était sûrement un hybride mais de quelles créatures, cela il n'en savait rien.

Car sa beauté n'était pas un fruit du hasard. IL était beau, certes, mais d'une beauté trop parfaite, hallucinante même. Il fascinait ou effrayait. Et il se faisait peur lui-même. De très petite taille comparé aux elfes, il était pourtant d'une rapidité et d'une souplesse extraordinaire. Comme beaucoup d'elfes, Harry aimait les peintures tribales que l'on apposait sur la peau afin de révéler une part de personnalité. Lui-même en possédait plusieurs, rendues définitives par un sort. Sur son cou, près des clavicules, le symbole de sa patrie : un croissant de lune, dont l'intérieur était orné de diverses arabesques. Un autre dessin décorait son front, démarrant à la tempe gauche pour terminer à l'opposée. Il ressemblait à un diadème, prouvant ainsi son statut au sein de son peuple. Albus avait réussit ,grâce à un sort très ancien, à incrusté des petits diamants dans sa peau, sans aucune douleur. Le tout donnait un résultat magnifique. Son aspect très androgyne plaisait énormément aux jeunes elfes mais tous savaient par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Car derrière son corps fin aux formes féminines et son visage enfantin, Harry était loin de se laisser facilement séduire et cachait une force morale et physique ahurissante.

Mais vint le temps où la paix devint fragile entre les peuples. Une créature que tout le monde appelait Voldemort sema la zizanie. Il se proclama Roi des Ténèbres et prit sous son service des milliers d'êtres appartenant aux forces du mal. Ses quelques sbires devinrent bientôt une armée qui allait de peuples elfiques en peuples elfiques, pillant et détruisant tout sur leur passage. Les morts devinrent nombreuses et les quelques survivants qui arrivaient à s'échapper se réfugiaient où ils le pouvait. Et à présent, seul le peuples de Lune avait été épargné. C'est pour cela qu'Harry était à présent assis à sa place habituelle, en bout de table, avec douze dirigeants des différentes familles appartenant au peuple Argenté autour de lui, hurlant d'injustice et de peur dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Albus , debout derrière lui, restait silencieux, le visage rongé d'une inquiétude qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. Ses profonds yeux bleus, d'ordinaire pétillant de joie de vivre, étaient assombris en un air préoccupé qui faisait ressortir les profondes rides marquant sa figure. Plus pâle qu'un mort, il contemplait le vide, comme absorbé par des pensées connues que de lui-même sous les yeux soucieux de son petit-fils.

Celui-ci, exaspéré par le bruit environnant, se leva brutalement de son fauteuil et abattit son poing sur la table en un son étourdissant, faisant taire toutes les conversations environnantes.

_ Cela suffit, dit-il et sa voix claqua comme un fouet dans l'air.

Il se rassit calmement, ses longues boucles noires ondulant au rythme de son mouvement, le torse bien droit et la tête haute, tel un véritable souverain.

_ Je comprends parfaitement vos inquiétudes et votre peur, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire, si ce n'est attendre l'arrivée de ces créatures afin de les combattre.

_ Voyons Harry tu n'y penses pas !, hurla Fàlcon, le dirigeant de la famille Albrecht. Cette armée est composée de vampires, de goules et de furies ! Nous ne ferons pas le poids face à ces monstres !

_ Je t'ai connu plus courageux Fàlcon, commenta Harry. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu n'avais peur de rien.

_ C'est vrai...et regarde où j'en suis à présent, grogna l'homme en se levant, montrant ainsi à tous son pied manquant, remplacé par une prothèse faites de bois.

Fàlcon était loin d'être un des plus vieux dirigeants de la communauté. Il avait parcouru de nombreux pays, affronté à mains nues de nombreuses armées, et était connu pour avoir été le seul survivant d'une ancienne guerre. Fàlcon, bien qu'il ne soit pas un elfe de Lune, avait été, tout comme Albus et lui, acceptés au sein de ceux-ci. Contrairement aux autres elfes, il avait une très forte carrure et une peau plutôt matte. Ses cheveux étaient courts et ébouriffés, aussi noirs que la nuit, ils encadraient son visage aux traits anguleux et découvraient ses oreilles pointues, percées de nombreux petits bijoux. Fàlcon n'avait ni femme, ni enfants, mais le peuple lui tenait beaucoup à cœur et il Harry savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mourir pour les protéger.

_ A part nous battre, que veux-tu que nous fassions ?, lui demanda Harry. Fuir ? Nous serons encore plus vulnérables.

_ Nous pourrions demander de l'aide ?, proposa un autre dirigeant.

_ A qui ?, ragea Fàlcon. Toutes les populations elfiques ont été décimées.

_ Pas vraiment, intervint alors Albus. Il reste le Haut Peuple, ajouta-t-il en regardant fixement Fàlcon. Etant donné qu'ils vivent dans un endroit accessible seulement par la voie des airs, nous n'aurons rien à craindre s'ils acceptent de nous héberger.

_ C'est beaucoup trop loin, murmura Harry. Il nous faudrait des jours de marche et puis, comment faire si on ne peut y aller que par le vol ? Nous n'avons pas d'ailes et peu d'entre nous savent se servir de la magie. Non, nous ne pouvons faire courir de tels risques à nos proches.

_ Pourtant nous n'avons pas le choix, argua Albus. Aie confiance en moi mon garçon. Je sais ce que je fais.

Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son grand-père, réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça.

_ Très bien. Qui n'est pas d'accord ?

Aucune main ne se leva, aucun cri ne se fit entendre, alors Harry approuva la décision du Conseil et s'éclipsa en compagnie d'Albus et de Fàlcon. Ces deux-là avaient toujours été très proches pour une raison que le jeune homme ignorait. Certes, Fàlcon était un très bon ami et un guerrier accompli, mais le lien qui unissait les deux hommes n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Songeur, Harry rentra dans la petite maison qu'il partageait avec Albus et monta dans sa chambre. De sa fenêtre, il observa Fàlcon, visiblement agité, se disputer avec Albus.

Haussant les épaules, Harry ôta sa tunique pour en enfiler une autre, plus pratique. Il natta ensuite ses longs cheveux et sortit par la porte de derrière, sans être vue par son grand-père. Il s'enfonça sans bruit dans la forêt, réfléchissant à cette solution que le Conseil avait trouvé. Harry était un elfe qui, malgré son statut de chef, aimait plus que tout la liberté. Pour lui, rester toute sa vie avec son clan était impossible et c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé que, dès que la guerre serait terminée, il irait voyager, voir le monde, avec pour seule compagnie la nature et ses trésors. Il ne disait rien à son grand-père, sachant parfaitement que celui-ci ne serait pas d'accord du tout avec ses projets. Et bien qu'il adorait le vieil homme, Harry était parfois exaspéré par son attitude protectrice. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry pouvait se battre mieux que n'importe qui en ce monde, surtout avec sa magie. Le jeune homme s'était souvent disputé avec son aïeule à cause de cela, pensant que le vieux magicien n'avait aucune confiance en ses capacités.

Soupirant, Harry donna un léger coup de pied dans un cailloux, réveillant quelques petits insectes cachés dessous. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, à moitié dissimulé par l'épais feuillage des arbres, et savoura le contact des rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Ces moments de paix étaient si rares à présent qu'il en savourait chaque instant. Mais la pensée de devoir tout abandonner le plongea dans un grand désespoir. Il savait quel rôle il avait à assumer au sein de son village, mais parfois, il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'être un être parmi tant d'autres, sans aucune responsabilité, sans aucune barrière. Il pourrait vivre, vivre comme bon lui semblait, sans de comptes à rendre à personne.

Le règne de Voldemort ne venait que commencer, et Harry ignorait tout de ce mage noir aux pouvoirs terrifiants. Pourtant, il devinait qu'il aurait à le combattre un jour où l'autre, afin de protéger sa famille. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela serait si tôt.

Las, il regagna sa maison sous le regard furieux de son grand-père qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

_ Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu étais ?, gronda le vieil homme. Cela fait des heures que tout le monde te cherche partout.

_ J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, d'accord ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, répondit sur le même ton le jeune homme en entrant dans la maisonnée.

_ Oublierais-tu qui tu es ? Ce que tu es ? Bon sang, Harry ! Je t'ai appris le sens du devoir et des responsabilités ! Tu es responsable de ce village. Imagine que pendant ton absence, l'armée de Voldemort serait venue ! Qu'aurions-nous fait ?

_ Vous savez vous battre sans moi, non ?, répliqua Harrry sur un ton mordant. Je ne suis pas votre chaperon.

_ Non, tu es nôtre chef, et tant que tel, tu te dois de...

_ Oh !; s'exclama le brun. Oh ! Je dois ! Eh bien je n'ai jamais voulut « devoir » quelque chose ! Je n'oublie pas qui je suis, mais est-ce trop demander un moment de répit ?

_ Dans nôtre situation, oui !, hurla le plus âgé. Nous sommes en guerre ! Seigneur, te rends-tu compte de l'égoïsme dont tu fais preuve ?

_ L'égoïsme ?! L'égoïsme ! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour les habitants de ce village ! Je leur donne tout ce que j'ai ! Tout ce que je suis ! Je n'ai que dix-huit ans ! Mais ça, apparemment, tout le monde l'a oublié.

Albus émit un soupir fatigué et contempla le jeune elfe devant lui. Elfe qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Certes, Harry était aussi endurant et fort que les elfes, mais ses oreilles n'étaient pas pointues, il était petit de taille, et la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux étaient plutôt rare. Cela n'avait pas empêcher les autres elfes de l'aimer et le chérir comme l'un des leurs, si ce n'est plus. Mais Albus savait pertinemment qu'Harry se sentait toujours aussi étranger dans le village. Sa différence était perçue chez les Argentés comme un trésor, mais elle existait belle et bien et serait là à jamais.

_ Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais...essaie de comprendre que toutes ces personnes comptent sur toi. Elles t'aiment et ont confiance en toi.

_ Non. Elles ont confiance en leur Chef, pas en moi. Ici, on me connaît pour ce que je fais, pour ce que j'accomplis. Pas pour ce que je suis _vraiment._ Et ne me dit pas le contraire. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

_ Mais, ils...

_ Arrête !, cria Harry. Je ne t'ai jamais posé de questions sur ma famille, sur mes origines ! Parce que je savais que tu n'y répondrais pas ! Ne démens pas ! Pour une raison que j'ignore, tu me caches la vérité ! Et cela me ronge jusqu'à la moelle ! Comment les autres pourraient-ils m'aimer pour ce que je suis si je ne le sais même pas moi-même ! Comment ?! Pourquoi gardes-tu le secret ?! Qu' est-ce que tu me caches, bon sang ?!

_ Suffit !, tonna Albus.

Harry ferma la bouche mais le regard de pure colère qu'il lança à son aïeule disait tout. Et Dumbeldore n'avait jamais autant prit autant conscience de son vieil âge. Son petit-fils baissa la tête en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue avec rage, puis se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Où vas-tu ?, s'enquit Albus, inquiet.

_ Là où je n'aurais pas à écouter tes mensonges, marmonna l'elfe brun.

_ Harry, attends...le village...

_ Peut attendre. A plus tard.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Harry partit dans les bois.

O*O*O*O*O

Il resta longtemps au milieu des arbres et des animaux sauvages. Il pensa à sa vie, à celle qu'il ne connaissait pas et celle dont il ignorait encore tout. Il pensa à ses proches, à cette famille qu'il s'était créée mais qui n'était pourtant pas la sienne. Il se ressassa les paroles agressives qu'il avait prononcé à son grand-père. Et il comprit une chose.

La seule chose qui pourrait faire disparaître cette colère en lui était de savoir à quelle famille, à quel clan et à quelle espèce il appartenait. Sans cela, il ne pourrait jamais avancer, il en était certain.

Il songeait donc à tout cela lorsque Fàlcon surgit devant lui. L'elfe plus âgé s'avança et s'assit à ses côtés, sans un mot. C'est ce qu'Harry aimait le plus chez cet homme. Son silence. Il ne parlait jamais le premier, prenant le temps d'analyser son interlocuteur avant de prononcer la moindre parole. La guerre avait fait de Fàlcon un homme fort et faible à la fois, un homme qu'Harry admirait plus que tout. Fàlcon était pourtant jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que les elfes en tout cas, et était très beau malgré son membre manquant. Son visage aux traits nobles et virils étaient plutôt rares à voir ainsi que sa musculature développée. Les elfes étaient forts certes, mais leur corps n'était que finesse et grâce tandis que celui de Fàlcon était une boule de nerfs fait pour le combat.

_ C'est Grand-père qui t'envoie ?, demanda Harry calmement.

_ Non, répondit Fàlcon sur le même ton.

_ Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

_ Tu sais, il y a un siècle de cela, j'étais Chef de l'armée. Mon rôle était de veiller sur mes soldats, quelqu'un soit le prit. Je devais avoir ton âge et c'était pour moi la plus dure des tâches. Je prenais mon rôle très au sérieux, mais une chose est venu s'interposer entre moi et mon armée. Une chose totalement imprévue et qui sonna ma perte.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_ L'amour. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un être beau, généreux, et qui était un véritable Roi pour son peuple. Il agissait avec bienveillance et délicatesse, comme un chef digne de ce nom le devrait. J'ai beaucoup apprit de cette personne. Mais j'étais si obnubilé par elle que j'ai finis par en oublier mes principes. Et la guerre nous est tombé dessus comme une gifle en plein visage. Par ma faute, tous les soldats dont j'étais responsable ont péris jusqu'au dernier.

_ Pourquoi me raconte-tu cela ?

Fàlcon tourna ses profonds yeux bruns vers lui et Harry put y lire une profonde douleur.

_ Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être celui sur qui sont misés tous les espoirs, mais dans ton cas, on se doit de penser à nôtre peuple en premier et oublier tout le reste. Ce sont eux les plus importants car ils sont nôtre avenir. Il suffit d'un faux pas pour que tout bascule, pour que tout soit détruit et pour que tu perdes ton âme. Et sans ton peuple, plus rien ne vaut la peine d'être vécu.

_ Alors comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ?

Fàlcon le regarda un long moment avant qu'un léger sourire doux n'effleure ses lèvres. Il détourna les yeux et ceux-ci se plissèrent en une expression à la fois de souffrance et d'affection, sous le regard intrigué d'Harry.

_ Parce que j'ai trouvé une autre raison de vivre.

_ Qui est ?

Fàlcon émit un rire tendre et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brun :

_ Peut-être te le dirais-je un jour..., dit-il mystérieusement.

Harry allait insister lorsqu'un énorme bruit retentit dans les bois, faisant s'envoler les oiseux et trembler le feuillage des arbres. Fàlcon et Harry furent sur pieds en une seconde.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?, s'enquit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

_ J'ai bien peur de le savoir. Dépêche-toi, le village est en danger.

Affolés, les deux hommes coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient et ce qu'ils virent en sortant de la forêt les stoppa vivement. Harry regarda avec effroi les flammes envahir les maisons des elfes Argentés, ravager chaque brin d'herbe et se propager vers eux. Des hurlements horribles résonnaient, envahissant ses oreilles. L'odeur écœurante du sang et des cendres faillait le faire vomir et un goût âcre envahit sa bouche. Du bruit, partout, trop de bruit. Paralysé, Harry ne pouvait que contemplait ce spectacle tragique alors que Fàlcon se dirigeait vivement vers les responsables de ce malheur.

L'armée de Voldemort était composée de dizaines d'espèces de créatures du mal. Des vampires, des trolls, des gobelins, des démons, et même quelques elfes noirs. Bien qu'Harry savait se battre, il n'avait jamais tuer d'homme et ne s'était jamais retrouvé en situation de danger. Et c'est pour cela qu'il resta là, tremblant, l'esprit vide et les yeux remplis de visions cauchemardesques.

C'est alors que devant ses yeux ébahis se dressa un gobelin d'au moins quatre mètres de haut, la peau grise et épaisse comme du cuir, l'œil jeune et brillant, le visage déformé par sa propre laideur. La créature émit un rugissement strident et s'avança vers lui, une longue épée effilée à bout de bras et pointée dans sa direction. Harry recula d'un pas mais ne put faire un geste de plus tant il avait peur. Et alors que son adversaire levait on arme, le garçon sentit une main l'agripper par le col. Soulevé dans les airs, son col l'étouffant à moitié, le brun se retrouva assis sur un cheval, cramponné à une personne inconnue. L'animal courrait vite, trop vite à vrai dire pour que cela soit normal, et Harry vit la scène de destruction s'éloigner à une vitesse douloureuse.

Il aurait voulut hurler à l'inconnu de s'arrêter, qu'il devait aller se battre auprès de ses semblables, mais les mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres. Trop choqué pour dire quoi que se soit, la culpabilité s'empara de son cœur comme un poison, faisant monter des larmes inconscientes à ses yeux. Derrière eux, l'armée entière de Voldemort les poursuivaient et malgré la rapidité de leur monture, Harry admit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à les rattraper.

Mais ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il remarqua avec effarement que les sabots du cheval quittaient le sol. De chaque côté de lui, d'immenses ailes étaient déployées, révélant alors le statut de Pégase de l'animal. Vu du ciel, le carnage semblait encore plus grand, et son cœur se serra tellement que de lourds sanglots jaillirent de son corps.

Il pensa à son grand-père, à Fàlcon, aux enfants et aux femmes de son peuple. Y avait-il des survivants ? Des blessés ? Des morts ? Combien ? Le voyage dura trois longues heures. Son sauveur resta silencieux tout le long et Harry ne pouvait distinguer son visage. Et c'est au bout de tout ce temps qu'Harry distingua enfin une ville perchée au milieu des montagnes et à moitié dissimulée par les nuages.

Le Pégase perdit de l'altitude et le jeune elfe brun put contempler la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. Les maisons étaient faites de bois lisse et clair et aux toits colorés, recouverts de plantes en tout genre. Des sentiers éclairés par d 'étranges chandelles flottants dans les airs avaient été créés, donnant ainsi une ambiance calme et tamisée à la ville. Mais Harry fut véritablement impressionné par le Palais qui se dressa devant eux. Il scintillait de milles feux grâce à la lumière de la lune et était fait dans une matière particulière, rappelant la Nacre aux milles et un reflets bleus, verts, violets, jaunes et rouges. Il était immense et Harry se demandait quel Roi habitait là. Il devait être important aux yeux de ses sujets.

Le cheval ailé se posa dans la Cour du château où plusieurs elfes étaient regroupés. Ceux-ci étaient tous blonds, bruns et plus rarement, roux. Tous étaient également très grands, frôlant le mètre quatre-vingt quinze. A leurs habits riches et à leurs caractéristiques physiques, Harry comprit qui ils étaient. Le seul peuple elfique encore debout et l'un des plus puissants : Les Hauts Elfes.

Harry descendit de la monture avec souplesse, immité par ce mystérieux inconnu. Celui-ci passa devant lui, sa cape volant derrière lui, ondoyant comme une rivière d'encre. Sa voix s'éleva, grave et rauque, purement masculine :

_ Suis-moi.

Harry obéit donc, légèrement étonné lorsque la populace autour d'eux s'inclina sur leur passage. Ils longèrent de longs couloirs, toujours de ces couleurs particulières, décorés de sculptures et d'arches gravées à même la pierre, en silence. Harry restait en retrait. Essayant de se refaire un visage convenable après toutes les larmes versées.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant d'immenses portes de bois décorées d'arabesques et de plantes sculptées sur le chêne. Devant celles-ci, quatre gardes se tenaient immobiles, tous ayant de longs cheveux blonds pendant sur leurs épaules larges. L'inconnu leur fit un léger signe de tête de côté et après un acquiescement silencieux, les gardes tapèrent le sol de leur lance et les portes s'ouvrirent. Une immense salle apparut devant les yeux d'Harry, entourée de longues colonnes, et dont le centre était recouvert d'un tapis bleu indigo qui traçait un chemin jusqu'à un groupe de personnes.

Au bout de cette allée se tenait six elfes. Deux étaient les souverains de cette cité. Le Roi était si blond que ses cheveux en étaient presque blancs. Son teint de porcelaine et ses yeux clairs lui donnaient un air spectrale mais aussi très sage. Son apparence avait l'air froide, mais son regard gris brillait de chaleur et de bienveillance. Ses habits luxueux et ses très longs cheveux déterminaient parfaitement son statut haut placé, tout comme son épouse. Elle-même ne lui était pas très différente, mis à part que ses cheveux étaient plus foncés et que ses yeux pivotaient plus vers le bleu que sur l'argenté. Son sourire était doux et une envie irrésistible de se blottir contre cette poitrine maternelle vint à Harry mais il la refréna.

Près des deux souverains, se trouvait deux hommes. Les deux avaient les cheveux très noirs et bouclés, ainsi qu'un teint blafard plein de délicatesse. Néanmoins, l'un avait les yeux bleus de la reine et l'autre, deux orbes aussi noirs que l'onyx. Et si celui au regard clair était fait en muscles fins, l'autre en revanche était des plus androgyne. Touts deux étaient vêtus d'habits guerriers de la même couleur que leur regard respectif.

Du côté droit, un elfe d'âge mûr aux cheveux flamboyants coupés courts se tenait. Il avait l'œil avisé et bienveillant et sa tunique était quelque peu usée, témoignant de son statut modeste. Néanmoins, cet homme dégageait une grande sagesse et une tendresse paternelle très forte. Harry le prit tout de suite en haute estime.

Essayant de ne pas paraître gauche au milieu de tant de luxe et de personnes importantes, Harry se redressa de toute sa petite taille et fixa les membres de la famille royale droit dans les yeux. Son cœur battait très fort et ses mains étaient moites, mais il se mura dans un silence impassible, attendant comme le voulait la coutume que les suzerains parlent avant lui.

Le Roi se leva de son trône avec grâce et avança d'un pas, l'examinant des yeux.

_ Bienvenu à toi, Harry Potter, Chef des Elfes de la Lune. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer malgré ces circonstances dramatiques.

_ Merci Majesté. Mais vous semblez connaître beaucoup de choses à mon sujet alors que je ne sais pratiquement rien de vous, répondit Harry avec un air légèrement insolent.

_ Il est vrai que je connais tout de toi. Et c'est justement pour cela que je voulais te voir. Mais pas que. Mes soldats sont en route avec tes gens afin qu'ils puissent s'abriter dans la cité. D'après mes sources, les blessés sont nombreux, et les survivants seraient environs une vingtaines.

_ Une vingtaine ? , répéta d'un souffle Harry.

_Oui. L'armée de Voldemort est puissante. Nous sommes les seuls encore épargnés. Nous avons recueilli une quarantaine d'elfes de toutes sortes, c'est tout ce qu'il reste des autres populations.

_ Pourquoi Voldemort cherche-t-il à tout détruire ?, s'exclama l'elfe brun. Nous ne lui avons commis aucun tort !

_ Ce n'est pas les elfes qu'il cherche à détruire. C'est toi.

_ Pardon ?, murmura Harry.

_ S'il a envoyé ses hommes, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il te recherche. C'est pour cela que j'ai mandé mon fils afin de te ramener en sûreté.

_ Votre fils ?

Harry se tourna vers l'elfe encapuchonné dans un mouvement brusque. Celui-ci tira sur les liens qui retenaient sa cape sur ses épaules et celle-ci tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, dévoilant la haute silhouette de l'elfe le plus beau qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

La première chose que l'on remarquait était son regard. Vide, froid, glacial. Mais sublime. Toutes les nuances de bleus étaient présentes dans ses simples iris, donnant à ses yeux quelque chose de mystérieux et d'incroyablement surnaturel. Harry se sentit incroyablement petit face à la puissance qui transparaissait dans ces yeux. Il avait, tout comme son père, une longue chevelure blanche aux reflets argentés qui atteignait sa taille et un fin diadème d'or blanc qui montrait son statut de prince héritier. Sa peau blafarde n'avait aucune couleur, pas de rose sur les joues, pas une seule veine bleutée n'était visible. On aurait dit qu'il n'était pas vivant, fait tout de neige et de glace, un homme sculpté avec une précision et une perfection mystérieuse. Ses vêtements étaient entièrement noirs, sûrement pour mieux se dissimuler dans la nuit. Ils moulaient son corps altier et ses larges épaules, une musculature particulière qu'il devait également tenir de son géniteur.

_ Harry Potter, je vous présente mon fils, Draco. Avant d'être mon fils, il est également le soldat le plus expérimenté et celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Il a été chargé de t'amener à moi afin que Voldemort ne puisse te trouver.

_ Mais...Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien de spécial, s'écria Harry avec peur.

_ Rien de spécial ?, répéta Lucius en avançant vers lui. Et tes pouvoirs ? N'ont-ils rien de...spécial ?

_ Grand-père m'a effectivement dit que ma magie était assez sauvage et puissante mais je ne suis pas le seul elfe à utiliser la magie.

_ Certes, mais tous ne peuvent pas utiliser les quatre éléments. Et lorsque l'on sait d'où vient ta magie, il est normal de te considérer comme un ennemi et comme un être enviable.

_ D'où elle vient... ? Alors...vous savez qui sont mes parents ?

_ Oui, j'étais même l'un de leurs meilleurs amis. Tout comme les personnes présentes ici, dit Lucius en faisant un geste du bras qui engloba la pièce. La vérité doit parfois restée secrète. Elle n'est pas toujours plaisante à savoir. Et celle sur tes parents te ferait plus de mal que de bien. Veux-tu tout de même que je te la raconte ?

Harry réfléchit. On lui avait apparemment caché beaucoup de choses. Des choses loin d'être heureuses. Mais depuis si longtemps il se posait des questions ! Enfant, il se promenait souvent à travers les forêts, imaginant le visage de ses parents. La couleur de ses cheveux appartenait-elle à son père ou sa mère ? Et ses yeux ? Quel membre de sa famille possédait cette teint de vert qu'on lui complimentait tant ? Sa mère lui chantait-elle des berceuses avant qu'il aille s'endormir ? Son père le prenait-il dans ses bras ? L'aimaient-il ?Tant de choses qu'il voudrait savoir ! Et elles étaient là, dans la mémoire de ce roi dont il ignorait tout.

_ Racontez-moi...s'il-vous plaît...

**O*O*O*O**

Bon c'était très long mais j'ai finalement posté le premier chapitre d'Illusion. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez préféré l'ancienne version et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ça serait très gentil de me laisser une review ^^.

Bye bye !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling dans ce chapitre **_.

Chapitre 2 :

**Racontez-moi s'il vous plaît !**

**No man shows greater love  
>Than when a man lays down his life for his beloved <strong>

_**Circles, Flyleaf**_

_ Racontez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Lucius fixa le jeune elfe face à lui, hésitant quelque peu. S'il décidait de dire la vérité à l'enfant, beaucoup de vies en seraient changées. Mais s'il ne lui disait rien...le monde deviendrait un véritable Enfer.

_ Viens près de moi,demanda le Roi.

Harry s'exécuta et Lucius fit apparaître des sièges pour tout le monde grâce à sa magie qui lui permettait de contrôler les végétaux. Chacun trouva sa place, hormis le Prince Draco qui préféra rester debout, dissimulé dans l'ombre. Le Reine posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son époux qui émit un soupir las, ne sachant par où commencer.

_ La première chose qu'il faut que tu saches est que seuls Albus Dumbeldore et moi-même sommes au courant de la vérité. Enfin...Il y a bien une autre personne mais...

_ Qui est-ce ?, s'exclama Harry.

_Ton père. Ou plutôt l'un de tes pères.

_ ¨Pardon ?, dit l'elfe brun d'un air ébahit.

_ Je sais que cela est surprenant, mais tu es bien le fruit d'un amour entre deux hommes. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Cela c'est passé il y a longtemps. Il y a 101 ans. A cette époque, il existait encore une très ancienne race d'être magiques. Ils étaient considérés comme la plus puissante population du pays et on les nommaient « Le Saint Peuple ». Ils vivaient au sommet des montagnes, dans un lieu beau et paisible mais impossible à atteindre pour les elfes car les pierres étaient lisses et glissantes. La population de cette communauté avait une grande particularité: chaque individu possédait des ailes. C'est là nôtre plus grande différence puisqu'ils nous ressemble énormément. Ces êtres étaient gouvernés par un Roi nommé Lawrence qui régnait avec noblesse et bonté. On disait de lui qu'il était la perfection incarnée. Pas de haine, pas de malhonnêteté, juste une grande bienveillance et une générosité sans borne. Il était de loin la plus belle créature de ce monde. Il est dit dans nos ouvrages qu'il avait les cheveux aussi blancs que la neige la plus pure et qu'il était impossible de déterminer la véritable couleur de ses iris tant les couleurs y étaient variées. Ses ailes étaient immaculées et une de ses plumes suffisait, parait-il, à guérir les blessures et les maladies. Les Anges avaient un autre atout : qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, ils avaient tous le don de pouvoir porter la vie.

« Un jour, cependant, la tranquillité de la Cité perdit de son ampleur. Un elfe Sylvain avait réussit à gravir les montagnes. Il était gravement blessé et se nommait James. C'était un guerrier connu pour ses actes de bravoure et de courage. Il était venu combattre avec une armée un peu plus loin et était le seul survivant. Curieux, Lawrence décida de le soigner. James passa beaucoup de temps auprès du Roi, tant et si bien qu'ils tombèrent amoureux. Les jours, puis les mois passèrent, tous plus heureux les uns que les autres. Mais une ombre se profilait au loin. A l'autre bout du pays, Tom, le frère aîné de Lawrence, réussit à s'emparer des Ténèbres et de leurs pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs si dangereux et si puissants que la moitié du pays fut ravagé en quelques jours. Tom n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, cependant. Autrefois, lorsque son père régnait encore sur la Cité, il était aussi adulé et admiré que son frère. C'était un être particulièrement intelligent, beau et très doué en politique. Mais derrière cela, se cachait un enfant blessé. Leur père n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Tom grandit dans la solitude et l'ombre de Lawrence. Il était très discret, ne parlait à personne hormis son frère, et ne supportait pas d'être touché. »

_ Vous voulez dire qu'il a été...abusé ? Demanda Harry avec dégoût.

_ Rien ne le prouve. Seulement son comportement anormal pour un enfant. En grandissant, Tom se forgea une carapace. Aucun sentiment ne filtrait sur son visage, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le père des eux garçon vint un jour à mourir. Lawrence fut désigné comme nouveau souverain et Tom se mit à brûler de jalousie. Il désapprouvait chaque décision émise par son cadet et cela empira lorsque Lawrence se mit à accueillir des races qu'il qualifiait d' « inférieures ». Une violente dispute éclata entre eux et Tom décida de partir, fou de rage avec l'intention de bâtir son propre royaume. Et il y réussit, malheureusement. Il prit à son service les créatures les plus viles, les plus noires et déclara la guerre à son pays natal. Pour ne pas être tué maladroitement, il divisa son âme en sept parties. L'une fut cachée chez les nains. La deuxième chez les Elfes Sylvains. La troisième chez les Drow. La quatrième à la Cité des Anges. La cinquième fut placée dans Nagini, un serpent énorme et surpuissant qui ne quittait jamais Tom. La sixième était toujours en lui et la septième...fut scellée à l'intérieur d'un nouveau-né. Son propre neveu. Car, oui, Lawrence et James eurent un enfant, un fils. Mi-Ange, mi-Elfe, il était promis à un destin merveilleux auprès de sa famille. Ses parents l'adoraient, tout comme le peuple de la Cité. Néanmoins, un vieil homme vint un jour au Royaume. C'était un sorcier très puissant, un mage, qui avait entendu une prophétie parlant du nouveau petit Prince. Voila ce qu'elle disait :

_Je vois l'Enfer,_

_Une Terre sèche, aride, ravagée par les flammes,_

_Le sang de nos frères et de nos sœurs répandus sur les armes._

_Je vois la chaos et la guerre._

_L'orgueil et la jalousie envahiront nos cœurs,_

_Si l'ange naissant du Haut-Soleil cède à la peur._

_Lui seul à la pouvoir de nous sauver, il devra ignorer sa jeunesse,_

_Afin que nos a^mes ne connaissent ni la peine ni la détresse._

_Sacrifice._

_Voilà ce qu'il sera et ce qui l'épargnera,_

_Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres jamais amour ne connaîtra..._

_Jamais amour ne saura..._

_ Que signifie cette vision ? S'enquit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Que les Ténèbres sont à nos portes, murmura Lucius. Et que l'Ange en question est le seul qui puisse nous sauver.

_ Et pour cela il devra tué ou être tué, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Roi à la longue chevelure blonde acquiesça, fermant les yeux d'un air affligé.

_ Oui. Lorsque Lawrence et James l'apprirent, ils décidèrent de s'enfuir. Mais il était trop tard. L'armée des Ténèbres de Tom était déjà là et saccagea tout. Ils tuèrent femmes, enfants, vieux hommes et vielles femmes. Seulement trois personnes survécurent. James, Lawrence et leur enfant. Mais James, infiniment blessé, avait réussit à fuir avec l'enfant. Lawrence crut les deux amours de sa vie morts et devint presque fou de douleur. Il put compter sur quelques amis afin de le sortir de cet état suicidaire. Il accepta de vivre, mais plus un seul sourire ne vint éclairer son visage. Quant à James et l'enfant, ils trouvèrent refuge auprès des Elfes de Lune ainsi que le vieux mage qui devint le Gardien du bébé.

_ Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un enf...

Soudain, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Son corps entier se raidit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Son souffle se coupa et des larmes apparurent dans ses prunelles vertes.

_ Je...C'était moi... ? Je suis...je suis cet enfant ?

_ Oui, répondit Lucius.

Choqué, Harry resta un long moment immobile. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'enfuirait en hurlant en sachant qu'il devait tuer le plus grand magicien de tous les temps, ou bien qu'il serait prit d'une rage folle envers ses proches qui ne lui avait jamais mentionner un mot sur cette histoire, ou encore qu'il pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps en réalisant toutes les années qu'il avait perdu à cause de ce mensonge. Mais Harry ne fit rien de tout cela. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, ferma les yeux d'où s'échappèrent quelques larmes et remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour ce présent qu'ils venaient de lui faire. Ses parents étaient en vie. Ses parents l'aimait. Ses parents ne l'avait pas abandonné par choix, mais par obligation. Oui, Harry ne pouvait être plus heureux.

Peu importe qu'il doive mourir. Peu importe le sacrifice qu'il devra commettre. Car cette part manquante qu'il sentait au fond de son cœur, cet énorme vide, était enfin comblé.

_ Merci, Majesté, sourit Harry toujours en larmes.

Lucius le fixa, ébahi par la réaction de cet enfant.

_ Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours senti que j'étais différent, expliqua Harry. Je savais que j'avais besoin de la vérité pour savoir qui j'étais vraiment et pour pouvoir continuer. Vous m'avez donné cette vérité et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Alors, Merci.

Lucius eut un léger sourire. Harry était un garçon plein de surprises, tout comme ses parents.

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Il te reste encore beaucoup de choses à savoir et à accomplir pour que tu deviennes enfin celui que tu as toujours dû être.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Je t'ai dit que James t'avais emmené avec Albus chez les Elfes de Lune. N'es-tu pas curieux de savoir qui est ton père ?

_ Ça veut dire...que je le connais ?

_ Exactement. Il a toujours été près de toi, même quand tu ne l'apercevais pas. Il te suffit de réfléchir.

Et c'est ce que fit Harry. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas songé tant la joie de savoir qu'il n'était pas orphelin l'avait prit aux tripes. Une personne proche de lui était son père...Une personne avec qui il avait donc passer du temps... Mais le seul homme qui lui venait en tête était...

_ Fàlcon ?, s'écria-t-il.

_ Félicitations, tu as deviné.

_ Mais...on ne se ressemble pas !

_ En es-tu si sûr ?

Le visage de l'elfe brun s'imposa dans son esprit. Ses cheveux noirs, la courbe de sa mâchoire, la forme de ses yeux, de sa bouche...Il est vrai qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points commun, mais pas que physique. Fàlcon était un meneur, un chef d'armée. Ils étaient tous deux des rebelles en quelque sorte, refusant de se plier à un ordre ou à des règles. Et puis il y avait cette conversation...

_Flash Back_

_ _Tu sais, il y a un siècle de cela, j'étais Chef de l'armée. Mon rôle était de veiller sur mes soldats, quelqu'un soit le prit. Je devais avoir ton âge et c'était pour moi la plus dure des tâches. Je prenais mon rôle très au sérieux, mais une chose est venu s'interposer entre moi et mon armée. Une chose totalement imprévue et qui sonna ma perte._

_ _ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_ _ L'amour. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un être beau, généreux, et qui était un véritable Roi pour son peuple. Il agissait avec bienveillance et délicatesse, comme un chef digne de ce nom le devrait. J'ai beaucoup apprit de cette personne. Mais j'étais si obnubilé par elle que j'ai finis par en oublier mes principes. Et la guerre nous est tombé dessus comme une gifle en plein visage. Par ma faute, tous les soldats dont j'étais responsable ont péris jusqu'au dernier._

_ _ Pourquoi me raconte-tu cela ?_

_ Fàlcon tourna ses profonds yeux bruns vers lui et Harry put y lire une profonde douleur._

_ _ Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être celui sur qui sont misés tous les espoirs, mais dans ton cas, on se doit de penser à nôtre peuple en premier et oublier tout le reste. Ce sont eux les plus importants car ils sont nôtre avenir. Il suffit d'un faux pas pour que tout bascule, pour que tout soit détruit et pour que tu perdes ton âme. Et sans ton peuple, plus rien ne vaut la peine d'être vécu._

_ _ Alors comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ?_

_ Fàlcon le regarda un long moment avant qu'un léger sourire doux n'effleure ses lèvres. Il détourna les yeux et ceux-ci se plissèrent en une expression à la fois de souffrance et d'affection, sous le regard intrigué d'Harry._

_ _ Parce que j'ai trouvé une autre raison de vivre._

_ _ Qui est ?_

_ Fàlcon émit un rire tendre et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brun :_

_ _ Peut-être te le dirais-je un jour..._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Étais-ce lui cette raison de vivre qu'avait Fàlcon ? Seigneur...Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais deviné ? Fàlcon avait été le seul après Albus à qui il disait tout, le seul qui réussissait à le réconforter ou à le rendre plus fort lorsqu'il faisait des erreurs. C'était si évident...

_ Harry, l'interpella le Roi Lucius.

L'elfe aux longs cheveux noirs leva la tête, encore un peu hébété.

_ Je sais que tu aimerais débattre sur ce que tu viens d'apprendre. Mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps. Tom est de plus en plus puissant et tu es le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Si tu ne l'arrêtes pas, tout le pays sera détruit.

_ Mais...je...je ne peux pas le faire seul...et je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer..., bafouilla Harry, complètement paniqué.

_ Harry, l'heure n'est plus aux petites mesures. Je sais que tu n'as rien demandé de tout cela et que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, mais tu es notre dernier espoir.

_ Je...Est-ce que je peux au moins y réfléchir...s'il vous plaît ?

Cela sonna plus comme une prière aux oreilles des personnes alentour, et Lucius ferma les yeux de dépit. Le garçon était trop fragile et trop jeune pour une telle tâche. Il refusait. Sans savoir qu'il les menaient tous à la mort.

_ Narcissa, peux-tu emmener Harry Potter dans sa chambre ?, demanda-t-il à son épouse.

_ Bien sûr. Suivez-moi Harry.

La Reine le fit sortir par une petite porte dissimulée sous de lourdes tentures qui menait à un long couloir de pierres, sombre et humide. Harry suivit la blonde en silence, perdu dans ses pensées...et ses angoisses.

_ Vous savez Harry, retentit alors la voix de la reine, Mon époux et moi-même étions des amis de vos parents. Nous avons assisté à leur rencontre, à leur amitié, à leur amour, puis à leur séparation. Nous les aimons énormément. Avez-vous vu les deux elfes aux cheveux noirs près de Lucius ?

_ Oui, Altesse.

_ L'un d'eux, Sirius, était le meilleur ami de James qui se fait appelé Fàlcon d'après ce que je viens d'entendre. Sirius est votre parrain. L'autre, Severus, était le plus proche ami de Tom.

_ Un ami ? Mais...n'est-il pas un traître dans ce cas ?

_ Oh non ! Loin de là ! Severus n'était pas que l'ami de Tom. Il était également son amant. Personne ne l'a jamais su, mais ils s'aimaient réellement.

_ Alors pourquoi Tom est-il si mauvais ?

_ Nous l'ignorons. Severus nous a raconté que Tom a changé d'un seul coup. Il devint dur, froid, amer. Et personne ne comprit. Au fil du temps, Severus crût qu'il était devenu fou. Il devint même cruel envers lui. Il l'a fait souffrir, beaucoup souffrir. Il l'effrayait. Alors, Severus décida de partir se réfugier ici.

_ Il connaît donc bien Tom ?

_ Mieux que quiconque. Harry, Tom ou Voldemort, a eut un énorme impact sur tout le monde. Même sur toi. Il est ton oncle après tout et tu as en toi une part de lui. Même si tu refuse de le combattre, sache que cet homme est dangereux et qu'il a tué de nombreux habitants de ton village. Si tu ne veux pas le battre pour le monde, alors bat-le pour toi-même. Car il te fera sombrer.

Narcissa s'arrêta devant une épaisse porte de bois qu'elle poussa et qui s'ouvrit sur un escalier en colimaçon. Sa main se posa sur une pierre en particulier, et le mur coulissa, montrant une chambre très simple mais confortable.

_ Voici ta chambre. Je te conseille de ne pas en sortir, on ne sait pas vraiment de quoi Tom est capable. Tu recevras de la visite bientôt.

Harry hocha la tête, silencieux. La Reine s'attendrit, songeant qu'il était fort injuste qu'un si jeune elfe soit la cible de tant de malheur. Doucement elle prit le visage juvénile du brun entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur le front tatoué.

_ Tu ne seras pas seul, Harry. Ne crois jamais cela, tu veux bien ?

L'elfe acquiesça et Narcissa le laissa à ses sombres pensées.

0*0*0*0*0

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures maintenant. Et depuis que la Reine Narcissa l'avait mené à sa chambre, Harry n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. Recroquevillé dans un coin, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés, il était déchiré entre deux choix. Celui de se battre pour son pays et son village tout en étant conscient qu'à la fin il mourrait, ou celui de se retirer et de se faire tuer dans les jours qui viennent.

Comment prendre une telle décision ? Comment osaient-ils lui demander cela ? Tué ou être tué...Il venait juste de savoir la vérité ! Il venait 'apprendre que ses parents étaient en vie et on voulait déjà les lui prendre ? Bon Dieu, il n'était encore qu'un enfant aux yeux de la population elfique ! Et Volemort était son oncle...Certes il avait pris de nombreuses vies, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Comment faire face à tout ça ? Comment continuer à vouloir vivre lorsque vous savez que, quoiqu'il arrive, la Mort vous attends au prochain tournant ?

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable, aussi jeune et aussi seul qu'aujourd'hui . De plus, personne n'était venu lui dire si son peuple était en sûreté. Il était inquiet, effrayé, triste, perdu. Et personne n'était là.

Un sanglot lui brûla la gorge tandis que l'image de son grand-père s'imposait à lui. Car oui, Albus était et resterait son grand-père, quoiqu'on en dise. Toutes les fois où ils s'étaient disputés par sa faute lui revint en mémoire. Il avait été injuste, cruel, à lui reprocher des choses qui n'étaient pas du ressort du vieil homme. Il les avaient tant aidé, avait tant fait pour lui et ses parents...Et Harry n'avait pensé qu' à l'injustice de sa situation, il s'était comporté comme un enfant capricieux et égoïste...

Tout comme maintenant. Mais la situation le terrifiait. Il était tétanisé de peur, incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Il allait mourir...C'était une constatation inéluctable, une fin préméditée depuis un siècle. Il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas encore. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix.

Un gémissement de bête blessée franchit ses lèvres lorsque cette pensée traversa son esprit. Il allait mourir.

Les elfes ne craignaient pourtant pas la mort car ils savaient que lorsqu'elle viendrait, ils auraient accomplis tout ce qu'il y avait à accomplir. Ils n'avaient plus qu'a l'attendre, à fermer les yeux entre ses bras, sereins et satisfaits de la longue vie qu'ils avaient mené. Néanmoins, Harry, lui, n'avait encore rien vécu. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, ou du moins pas de son âge, n'avait rien vu de ce beau pays qu'était le sien. Il ne connaissait les populations alentour que grâce aux livres qu'il avait lu ou grâce aux récits de voyages des habitants de son village. Lui qui voulait tant donner, tant savoir, n'avait eut le temps de rien. Même pas celui d'aimer.

Le son de la porte s'ouvrant ne réussit même pas à le sortir de ses sombres pensées.

Fàlcon, James à nouveau, entra dans la chambre silencieuse. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais assez luxueuse comparé à ce que les elfes de Lune avaient l'habitude de voir. Le sol en parquet ciré brillait et reflétait la lumière de la lune, diffusée par l'immense fenêtre à sa droite. Un tapis rond de couleur beige trônait au centre de la pièce tout comme le bureau en bois de cerisier et la chaise qui l'accompagnait. Sur la gauche de ce bureau se trouvait une petite commode de couleur foncée, où était posée un vase remplis de fleurs. Le reste de la pièce était coupée par un vaste paravent fait entièrement en bois également, agrémenté de lierre et de clématites. De l'autre côté de ce paravent se trouvait deux tables de chevets ainsi qu'un lit, lui aussi en cerisier, dont les lourdes tentures blanches traînaient presque au sol. C'était lumineux, fonctionnel et simple.

Mais James eut beau détailler la chambre, aucune trace d'Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'un pleur ne le fasse se retourner. Son fils était là, prostré dans un angle de la pièce, à peine visible dans toute cette ombre. L'homme détailla le fruit de ses entrailles, les membres tremblants et les larmes au bord des cils.

Avec un sourire amer, James se répéta à lui-même que l'enfant ressemblait énormément à Lawrence. Les mêmes joues rondes, un peu enfantines. Les mêmes grandes prunelles vertes pour lesquelles vous pourriez vous mettre à genoux tant elles étaient belles. La même texture de cheveux, le même grain de beauté au creux du cou, les mêmes doigts longs et féminins, tout comme les cils qu'ils avaient tous deux longs et noirs.

Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Lentement il s'approcha et s'accroupit juste en face de son garçon. Il grimaça lorsqu'il constata qu'il tâchait le parquet avec ses habits plein de boue et de sang. Sa gorge se serra et ses yeux le piquèrent face à l'émotion qu'il ressentit soudain. Certes, il avait vécu près de son enfant depuis près d'un siècle. Mais il n'était pas encore vraiment son fils. Une distance les séparaient tous les deux depuis bien trop longtemps. A présent qu'il savait la vérité, Harry n'avait plus qu'à choisir entre détruire la barrière ou la rendre plus solide.

James avança une main fébrile vers Harry qu'il posa tendrement sur le haut de son crâne, caressant les très longues boucles ébènes.

_ Il a vraiment les cheveux de Lawrence, _songea-t-il, _bien que la couleur soit de moi._

Harry leva la tête, faisant découvrir ses yeux rouges et ses joues striées de larmes. En le voyant, il eut d'abord un léger mouvement de recul. James était presque entièrement recouvert de sang. Mais aucune blessure n'était visible sur la peau découverte, ce en quoi il était reconnaissant. Manifestement, ce sang ne lui appartenait pas. Il plongea dans le regard brun et chaud de son père, un peu étonné des larmes qu'il y trouva. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il était très rare que Fàl-James- ne montre ses sentiments. Mais il est vrai que pendant toutes ces années, l'elfe n'avait fait que jouer un rôle.

_ Tu es revenu ?, souffla Harry en le dévorant du regard.

_ Oui, dit James d'une voix très douce. Nos compagnons sont ici eux aussi, ainsi qu'Albus.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Plutôt mal, j'en ai peur. Nous avons réussit à nous enfuir, mais sur la route, une deuxième armée nous est tombée dessus. Albus nous a dit de nous enfuir, qu'il les ralentirait, qu'il serait une diversion idéale. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai emmené le peuple en sûreté, puis je suis retourné chercher Albus. Il est gravement blessé, Harry. Et très vieux. Il a usé beaucoup de sa magie.

_ Non, gémit Harry. Non, non...Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt...Pas maintenant !

_Chut, Harry..., chuchota James en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Tout va bien aller...

Ses paroles sonnaient tellement creux ! Bien sûr que rien n'irait bien. Mais il avait son enfant dans les bras, sa chaleur contre son ventre, ses larmes glissant dans son cou...C'était égoïste, injuste, même terriblement cruel à ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux.

_ **Harry, yondo, lasta asta*.**

Le jeune elfe fixa son père avec un air si triste et perdu que le cœur de James se serra. Mais Harry avait besoin de force, d'espoir, pas de douces paroles et de mensonges.

_ Tu es le Chef de nôtre communauté. Tu es mon fils. Tu es celui qui doit tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, l'air déchiré mais James lui coupa la paroles.

_ Non, laisse-moi parler ! Je sais que tu as peur. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mourir. Et pour tout te dire, j'espère que je serais mort avant toi car je ne supporterais pas de te voir être tué. Mais notre monde tout entier dépend de toi. Le village, Albus, ton père, moi ainsi que les autres populations...Dis moi que nous n'avons pas souffert pour rien. Dis moi que nous ne nous sommes pas battu en vain. Je sais que la mort t'effraie. Et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi,, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais enfermé à double tour dans une pièce afin que personne ne puisse te faire du mal, et pour te préserver de cette stupide prophétie !

James se calma, des larmes brûlant ses paupières closes tandis qu'il baissait honteusement la tête. Harry le regarda avec étonnement mais se tut, écoutant religieusement chaque mot prononcé.

_ Mais tout ceci ne dépend pas de moi, continua son père. Pendant que nous te gardions jalousement auprès de nous, d'autres personnes mourraient, ou étaient torturées. Je t'aime plus que tout, Harry. Mais c'est ton destin. Et personne n'échappe à son destin.

_ Tu resteras avec moi ?, demanda Harry d'une voix étranglée.

L'aîné entoura de ses longues mains tannées le visage de son enfant, accolant leur front avec un amour débordant dans les yeux.

_ Oui. Jusqu'à la toute fin...

0*0*0*0*0

**Harry, yondo, lasta asta*= Harry, fils, écoute-moi.**

_**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ^^. Laissez-moi des commentaire s'il-vous plaît.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde :D. Voici le troisième chapitre de Illusion en espérant qu'il vous plaise, bien que j'en suis pas très satisfaite. Tous les personnages (hormis Lawrence) appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Chapitre 3 :

**Grand-père**

**Like a shooting star, flying across the room,**

**So fast, So far,**

**You're gone too soon**

**You're part of me and I'll never be the same,**

**Here without you,**

**You're gone too soon**

_**Simple Plan, Gone too soon**_

Lorsque le jour se leva, se fut pour trouver Harry et James, endormis à même le sol, le fils solidement accroché à son père. Ils avaient longuement parler la nuit dernière, du choix qu'avait finalement fait Harry, et de leur peuple. Il restait bien peu de celui-ci, tout juste trois femmes, un enfant, et une dizaine d'hommes. Les Hauts Elfes les avaient traités avec bienveillance, leur offrant un logis, de la nourriture et un bon bain. La bataille de la veille avait été rude et beaucoup d'entre eux était sous le choc des horreurs qu'ils avaient vu. Le Roi était venu en personne saluer leur courage et les rassurer.

Harry était réveillé depuis un moment, mais refusait de se lever. Il savait que dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il devrait se préparer afin d'aller lui aussi visiter son peuple et communiquer son choix de se battre contre les forces du mal à Lucius. Puis, il irait voir Albus...Il redoutait ce moment. Son père lui avait expliqué que le vieux mage était dans un état affreux et, avec franchise, que ses chances de s'en sortir étaient minces. Harry ne voulait pas le savoir et fermait les yeux sur la triste vérité, priant pour que son grand-père tant aimé guérisse de ses profondes blessures.

Un soupir fatigué franchit sa bouche purpurine et il se décida tout de même à lever les paupières lorsque que le corps massif de son père se mit à remuer, signe de son réveil. James, il est vrai, lui ressemblait et était beau, d'une beauté un peu sauvage et très virile, contrairement à lui. Ses muscles impressionnants roulèrent sous sa peau basanée tandis qu'il s'étirait et sa jambe de bois frappa le sol. Les cicatrices qui marquaient son visage ne gâchaient en rien cette beauté, bien au contraire. Ses cheveux qu'il avait étrangement courts, plutôt rare pour un elfe, étaient ébouriffés comme un une botte de paille, lui donnant cet air d'enfant rebelle qui plaisait tant. D'ailleurs, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face au visage endormi de son paternel, les yeux bouffis et ses mèches noires partant dans tous les sens lui faisait songer à un gamin boudeur.

James sourit à l'entente de ce son cristallin, et chatouilla les côtes de son fils comme punition pour ses moqueries. Celui-ci se plia en deux face à l'attaque, redoublant son rire, les lames du plancher maltraitant son dos. L'elfe aux cheveux courts grimpa sur son fils, riant lui aussi, ignorant ses vêtements tâchés et rudes sur sa peau. Écroulés de rire, ils finirent par s'arrêter, haletant à la recherche d'un peu d'air.

Des coups à la porte finirent par les calmer complètement et James alla ouvrir tandis qu'Harry se relevait. La Reine Narcissa entra, deux jeune femmes elfes sur les talons, portant des vêtements neufs.

_ Bonjour à vous, James et Harry Potter, salua la reine.

_ Bonjour Majesté, répondit James en s'inclinant respectueusement.

_ La nuit a été mouvementée. Un bain et des vêtements ne seront peut-être pas de trop.

_ En effet, merci Majesté.

_ Altesse, intervint Harry. Comment va mon grand-père ? Et mon peuple ?

_ Votre peuple se remet doucement de ses émotions. Le repos leur a fait grand bien mais ils attendent de voir si leur chef est sain et sauf.

_ J'irais les voir, ne vous en faites pas. Et...pour Abus ?

Le visage de la reine s'attrista légèrement.

_ Il tient bon, mais ses forces sont faibles et ses blessures sont graves. Vous pourrez aller lui rendre visite, bien sûr, une fois changé et restauré.

_ Merci.

_ Mes suivantes vont vous accompagnez jusqu'à vôtre bain.

_ Merci encore, Majesté, murmura James.

_ Oh j'allais oublier, se souvint Narcissa. Mon époux demande si vôtre choix est fait Harry Potter ?

_ Il est fait Altesse.

_ En ce cas, je viendrez vous quérir dans quelques heures pour que vous ailliez un entretien avec mon Roi.

_ Bien, Majesté.

La reine partit, les deux jeunes elfes menèrent Harry et James dans une pièce adjacente à la leur que les deux compères n'avaient pas vu la veille, trop obnubilés par leurs problèmes et leurs retrouvailles. C'était une salle immense, complètement blanche. A droite se trouvaient deux jates et deux miroirs afin de faire sa toilette. A gauche, un meuble gigantesque où se trouvaient serviettes, sels de bain, éponges et brosses. Au fond de la pièce, deux paravents. Et au centre, une baignoire, digne de la taille d'une piscine, où se trouvait de l'eau clair et une quantité impressionnante de mousse. Des bulles s'échappaient par dizaines, dansant dans la salle d'eau alors qu'une baie vitrée faisait entrer un soleil matinal.

Les deux elfes déshabillèrent les deux hommes et Harry rougit de gêne, n'étant pas habitué à ce qu'on le voit nu. James, voyant cela, sourit avec indulgence. Son fils avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Ils profitèrent avec un immense plaisir de ce bain, l'un heureux de retirer tout ce sang de sa peau, l'autre satisfait de cette détente qu'il chérissait et qui lui avait tant manqué. Mais Harry était curieux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser des questions.

_ Père ?

James savoura le mot que venait de prononcer son garçon avant de lentement se retourner vers le plus petit, continuant à savonner vigoureusement son corps.

_ Oui,Harry ?

_ Est-ce que tu connais bien le Roi Lucius et la Reine Narcissa ?

_ Eh bien...oui, on peut dire que je les connais plutôt bien. Ils étaient de très proches amis de Lawrence, tout comme beaucoup d'autres. Ton père était très aimé et respecté. Il avait de nombreux alliés.

_ Et...leur fils ?, s'enquit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Eh bien, je sais qu'il a dix années de plus que toi. Les rares fois où je l'ai vu, il était toujours près de Lawrence qui, à cette époque, venait de tomber enceint. Il caressait toujours son ventre, sans dire un mot. C'était un petit garçon sage et serviable. Il est la plus grande fierté de Narcissa et Lucius.

_ Il me fait un peu peur..., avoua avec gêne le petit elfe brun.

James éclata de rire.

_ Pourtant, lorsque tu n'étais qu'un nouveau-né, tu adorait Draco ! Je me souviens d'un fois où tu n'avais pas arrêter de pleurer et Lawrence et moi ignorions complètement pourquoi. Tu étais impossible à consoler. Narcissa et Lucius sont venus avec leur fils qui a tout de suite voulut te prendre dans ses bras. Et, tout à coup, tu n'as plus émit un bruit à part quelques gazouillis adorables.

_Père, râla Harry en rougissant.

_ Chaque fois qu'il venait tu tendais immédiatement les bras vers lui, c'était incroyable. Lawrence en a été jaloux pendant des jours.

_ Il est étrange...

_ Mais plutôt beau garçon, non ?, taquina James.

_ Quoi ?!

Harry, exaspéré, jeta une savonnette à la tête de son père qui ricana. Ils sortirent de l'eau et s'habillèrent, heureux d'être enfin propres. Leurs vêtements étaient à peu près identiques. Une tunique et un pantalon de cuir marron pour James, une tunique et un pantalon de cuir noir pour Harry. Celui-ci natta ses longs cheveux pour plus de confort avec l'aide de son père.

La servante les mena ensuite jusqu'à leur chambre où les attendaient le Reine Narcissa.

_ Mon époux vous attends, dit-elle avant de les guider jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Harry, sur le chemin, réalisa alors l'ampleur de sa décision. Il allait devoir cœur se mit à tambouriner comme un fou dans sa poitrine et ses mains devinrent affreusement moites. Il avait tout à perdre...

_ Tout va bien, Harry ?, demanda James en posant une main sur son épaule menue.

_ Oui...C'est juste que...Je ne me sans pas prêt pour tout ça, soupira le plus jeune.

_ Qui le serait ? Mais, tu sais, ton père et moi avions toujours su que tu accomplirais de grandes choses. En temps que notre fils, tu aurais dû être prince, puis devenir roi de la Cité. Mais, à présent, il n'y a plus aucun peuple sur lequel régner.

_ Papa et moi sommes vraiment les derniers ?

_ Oui. Après la bataille, il n'y avait plus aucun survivant. Lawrence nous croit tous les deux morts et il est vrai que cela lui a fait un choc. Mais il n' y a pas que cela. Une guerre change les hommes. Lawrence a vu tout son peuple périr sous ses yeux. Cela m'étonne qu'il n'est pas devenu complètement fou.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, intervint Narcissa, le Roi Lawrence aurait créé une organisation afin de faire tomber Voldemort. Il a toujours eut un don en ce qui concerne la stratégie de guerre.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas de Law, sourit tendrement James.

_ Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas . Papa a des ailes n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors pourquoi en suis-je dépourvu ?

_ Tu n'as pas encore reçu ton héritage, tout simplement.

_ Mon héritage ?

_ Oui. A la Cité, chaque être est dépourvu de ses ailes et d'une partie de sa magie jusqu'à ses dix huit ans. Bien sûr, comme tu es un elfe, il te faut compter les années en le prenant en considération.

_ Mais...Je suis majeur depuis un an maintenant, répliqua Harry.

_ Chez les elfes de Lunes, oui. Mais de là où je viens, chez les elfes Sylvestres, la majorité est à cent deux ans.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ C'est assez compliqué. La magie que nous utilisons est différente de celle des autres races d'elfes. Elle est beaucoup plus complexe, il faut être très patient et minutieux. Ainsi, les plus jeunes apprennent à l'utiliser mais il faut un an de plus pour que tout soit parfait. De plus, il arrive que l'héritage ne vienne pas immédiatement. C'est la magie elle-même qui décide lorsque son porteur est prêt ou non. Et tant que celui-ci n'aura pas une maîtrise absolument parfaite, il n'obtiendra aucune puissance.

_ Mais dans ce cas...ça veut dire que je n'aurais peut-être pas mon héritage le mois prochain ?, s'inquiéta Harry.

_ Harry, Albus et moi t'avons appris tout ce que tu devais savoir. Je pense que tu es plus que prêt à recevoir ton héritage, la rassura James.

_ J'en suis sûre également Harry Potter, dit Narcissa. Vôtre aura magique est déjà plus que puissante. Lorsque votre héritage viendra, elle doublera de volume. C'est pour cela qu'il faudra prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. Rassurez-vous, cela n'aura rien de dangereux. Mais tant de puissance sera difficile pour vous à canaliser. Il faudra apprendre à la contrôler.

_ Je t'y aiderais, sourit James.

Harry lui rendit un sourire un peu crispé. Certes, il était rassuré de ne plus se savoir seul contre Voldemort, mais les épreuves qui l'attendaient n'en seraient pas moins dures à supporter.

L'entretien se déroulerait dans les appartements personnels du couple royal, pour plus de discrétion. Ceux-ci étaient étrangement des plus simples. Les murs bleus indigos et les meubles blancs ne manquaient pas de richesse mais tout était fait avec une neutralité et une chaleur propre à n'importe quelle autre habitation mais aussi aux souverains. James et Harry patientèrent au salon pendant que Narcissa alla prévenir son époux.

Celui-ci continuait à se préparer dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme examina son mari avec tendresse. Plus de trois mille ans qu'ils étaient mariés et leur amour était toujours aussi fort et vif que la première fois. Elle avait toujours été auprès de lui, même lors de son couronnement. Cela avait été un moment difficile pour Lucius. La mort de son père lui était tombé dessus comme une masse et à peine l'enterrement terminé qu'il dû monter sur le trône. Cela ne fut pas simple, loin de là. Gouverner un royaume, faire en sorte que la population soit satisfaite par tous les aspects, garder un lien étroit entre tous les peuples, demanda à Lucius tout son temps et toutes ses forces. Combien de fois Narcissa l'avait surpris dans son bureau au beau milieu de la nuit, dormant profondément sous une pile de parchemins ? Combien de nuits blanches avait-il dû subir ? Combien de fois Narcissa avait dû le laisser pleurer contre son sein, tel un enfant ayant tout le poids du monde sur ses petites épaules ?

Elle ne savait même plus...

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle avait toujours profondément aimé Lucius. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il était toujours celui qui la protégeait, qui jouait avec elle, il était son grand-frère, son confident. Toujours poli, toujours beau, toujours bienveillant envers ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide malgré son air froid et hautain. Pour eux, ce fut l'évidence même. Et cela se confirma avec l'arrivée de leur fils, leur trésor le plus précieux : Draco. Petit enfant joyeux, insouciant, il était le plus fidèle sujet de son papa. Toujours à le suivre partout, à regarder par dessus le bureau afin de savoir ce que faisait Lucius, à parler comme lui, à reproduire le moindre de ses gestes. Comme tous les petits garçon, pour Draco, son père était son plus grand héros.

Lucius ne le força à rien. IL fut là pour son fils, le câlinant et l'amusant. En grandissant, Draco demanda à apprendre le combat. Narcissa avait été la seule à voir la petite larme au coin de l'œil de Lucius lorsque le petit garçon lui dit :

_ Comme ça tu pourras te reposer en sachant que je protégerais maman et les autres elfes. Tu es fatigué papa.

Oui, Lucius était fatigué. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué à quiconque. D'un simple regard, Draco avait su percevoir en son père ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir : ses faiblesses. Ce jour-là, le roi avait longuement étreint son fils unique, remerciant sa femme pour lui avoir donné un tel présent. Draco devint le meilleur des soldats, et resta le meilleur des fils. Toujours serviable, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil face à son père mais restant tendre et doux envers sa mère.

Oui, Narcissa était chanceuse. La guerre qui allait éclater ne changerait jamais cela. Elle était tout simplement heureuse.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque deux lèvres douces effleurèrent sa joue et leva ses grands yeux bleus vers son mari, souriant avec amour.

_ A quoi pensais-tu pour avoir un tel sourire ?, s'enquit Lucius avec un léger rire dans la voix.

_ Rassure-toi, mon ami. Tu es le seul à occuper mes pensées. Toi et Draco bien sûr.

_ En parlant de Draco,sais-tu où il est passé ? Je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir.

_ Notre fils médite dans sa chambre, gloussa Narcissa.

_ Il médite ? A quel propos ?

_ Je crois qu'un certain petit ange brun lui a tapé dans l'œil.

_ Tiens donc...Est-ce l'instinct féminin qui dit cela ?

_ Non. As-tu vu comment Draco regardait Harry ? Il le couvait des yeux. Je pense que dans peu de temps, vôtre fils viendra vous demander une faveur.

_ Il voudra accompagner Harry je suppose ? De toute façon j'avais déjà prévu de lui donner cette mission. Potter aura besoin de toute l'aide et la protection possible.

_ Ce garçon m'attriste, soupira Narcissa. Il est si jeune et est promit à un tel destin ! Mourir ou vivre en sachant qu'il a tué un membre de sa famille...J'ai peur qu'il soit plus fragile que l'on ne le pense.

_ Lawrence aussi est fragile, ma chérie. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de tout sacrifier pour protéger son peuple. Lorsque Harry comprendra qu'en faisant cela il préservera sa famille, il donnera tout ce qu'il a.

_ Je crois qu'il l'a déjà compris. Mais il est terrifié. Sois doux avec lui.

_ Je lui parlerais comme à mon propre fils, promit Lucius.

Celui-ci se dirigea de sa démarche altière vers le petit salon où l'attendaient James et Harry, tous deux silencieux, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté.

_ Pardonnez mon retard, mes amis, s'excusa Lucius.

_ Majesté, salua James en s'inclinant brièvement, vite imité par Harry avec maladresse.

_ James, comme cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai vu ! Tu n'as pas changé, sourit affectueusement le Roi.

_ Je crains que cela ne soit pas tout à fait vrai, releva James en montrant sa jambe de bois du regard.

_ La guerre semble avoir changé beaucoup de choses en effet, murmura Lucius.

_ Lucius, hésita James. As-tu des nouvelles de Lawrence ?

_ Chaque jour, oui. Rassure-toi, je ne lui ai encore rien dit. Il va parfaitement bien. A son dernier courrier, il se trouvait au royaume, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, des elfes Noirs. Il a été déserté, Lawrence en a profité pour y faire escale.

_ Qu'y fait-il ?, s'inquiéta l'elfe brun plus âgé.

_ Lawrence a formé une sorte de...communauté...avec des elfes guerriers survivants. Ensemble, ils cherchent une solution pour mettre fin au règne de Tom.

_ Je vois, sourit tendrement James. Law n'a jamais su resté les bras croisés.

_ Effectivement, rit Lucius. Mais Narcissa m'a prévenu que tu avais pris une décision, Harry ?

_ C'est exact. Cependant...

Le jeun homme fut brusquement interrompu par un jeune serviteur, échevelé et paniqué, qui avait fait irruption dans les appartements royaux sans aucune délicatesse.

_ Majesté ! Majesté !

_ Eh bien, je suis là, trancha Lucius d'une voix coupante, peu heureux d'avoir été dérangé ainsi.

_ Majesté, la magicien ! Le...Albus Dumbeldore, Majesté...

_ Parle, voyons ! Qu'attends-tu ?, le brusqua le Roi.

_ Il se meurt, Altesse. La Guérisseuse m'envoie, Majesté, pour vous prévenir que le vieil homme s'éteint.

Harry sentit son cœur se glacer. Une énorme boule prit place dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer ou de dire le moindre mot.

_ Conduis-nous à lui, ordonna Lucius.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Jamais, jamais Harry n'avait vu son grand-père aussi vieux, aussi faible et aussi loin de lui qu'en ce triste jour. L'infirmerie était immense, blanche et les lits étaient côté à côté, seulement séparés par des rideaux pourpres. Elle était vide de tout patient, hormis Albus. Celui-ci était allongé dans un lit, au fond de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir un immense terrain vert, occupé par plusieurs elfes qui chantaient et jouaient au soleil.

Le vieil homme était horriblement blafard. De lourdes cernes noires entouraient ses yeux bleus presque éteints, son visage luisant de sueur semblait même avoir quelques reflets verdâtres. Ses cheveux blancs cascadaient autour de sa silhouette comme une flamme, tout comme sa longue barbe. Il était nu sous la couverture légère qu'il serrait entre ses poings, et son torse malingre était à peine visible. Là où devait se trouver son ventre, une énorme tâche rouge et malodorante ornait le drap, et au sol se trouvait divers bandages et bouts de tissus souillés que la guérisseuse devait avoir utiliser pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Celle-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers Harry, ses longs cheveux roux touchant presque le sol et ses yeux bruns remplis de larmes.

_ Vous êtes Harry Potter ?, s'enquit l'elfe féminine.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, incapable de prendre la parole tant la vue de son grand-père si faible le bouleversait.

_ Dieu soit loué, vous êtes arrivé juste à temps, soupira la Guérisseuse. Il ne cesse de vous réclamer depuis une heure. J'avais peur que vous n'arriviez trop tard.

_ N'y-a-t-il rien que vous puissiez faire d'autre ? Espéra James en regardant douloureusement le vieux sorcier.

_ Malheureusement, j'ai fait tout ce qui était possible de faire. Il est âgé, vidé de sa magie, épuisé...L'empêcher de partir serait lui infliger d'autres souffrances.

James hocha tristement la tête et Harry s'avança misérablement vers son grand-père. Lorsque le vieillard le vit, un sourire grimaçant prit place sur son visage. Avec difficulté, il décrispa l'un de ses poings de la couverture qu'il tenait et tendit une main tremblante vers Harry qui s'empressa de la presser entre les siennes. La peau du magicien était aussi glacée que du marbre.

_ Harry, mon petit...Tu vas bien ?, souffla Albus .

_ Oui..., oui Grand-père je vais bien...Le Roi Lucius m'a tout expliqué...Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir accusé depuis toutes ces années !

_ Oh...C'est sans importance...Tu sais Harry...Dans ma vie je ne regrette qu'une seule chose...

_ Laquelle? Demanda Harry en dévisageant avidement son aïlleul.

_ Celle de ne pas être vraiment ton grand-père...T'avoir comme petit-fils...même pendant un instant...a été...une telle fierté.

_ Mais tu es mon grand-père ! C'est toi qui m'a élevé, toi qui m'a protégé ! Je me fiche de leurs liens de sang...Tu seras toujours ma famille, pleura le jeune elfe.

_ Oh, Harry ne pleure pas...Ne pleure pas Imirin*...Tu n'es pas seul, mon garçon...Tu as tes pères, et de précieux amis seront là au cours du chemin...Je ne me fais aucun soucis en ce qui te concerne...

_ Mais, Grand-père...

_ Non, Harry...Mon heure est venue...J'ai accompli tout ce qui m'as été demandé...Et j'en suis...très heureux...Regarde-toi, Harry...Tu es une pure merveille...Beaucoup plus précieux que tu ne peux imaginer pour des milliers et des milliers d'êtres vivants...Reste en vie Harry...Pour eux...Pour moi...

_ Je...je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, Grand-père..., sanglota Harry.

_ Tu n'es pas seul, mon enfant...Tu ne le seras jamais...Même si je tu ne me vois pas...Je serais toujours à tes côtés...Ici..., chuchota Albus en posant une main faible sur le torse de son petit-fils.

Harry recouvra cette main des siennes et la baisa avec amour, la trempant de ses larmes. Comment allait-il faire sans son aïlleul auprès de lui ? Sans ses conseils ? Sans sa présence ? Albus avait été son ami, son confident, un membre de sa famille...Sa seule famille en vérité...

Harry savait qu'après la mort de son grand-père, personne ne lui laisserait le temps de faire son deuil. L'heure n'était pas à la tristesse mais au combat. Alors Harry profita de ce bref moment pour se convaincre que oui, Albus allait mourir. Que, oui, c'était un événement bouleversant, blessant qui allait laisser des séquelles au cœur et à l'âme. Alors Harry pleura, pleura et pleura encore car il devinait que dans quelques heures, il devrait porter le masque du Chef, celui du guerrier fort et courageux qui songe plus au bien être de son peuple plutôt qu'au sien. Il devrait consoler et rassurer ses gens alors que lui ravalerais son chagrin pour, peut-être, le laisser sortir lorsque tout sera terminé. C'était son rôle, son devoir.

Jusqu'ici, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment prit son rôle au sérieux. Il rêvait d'aventures et de savoir. Mais à présent, il était l'espoir de tout un monde. .Et c'était une chose trop importante pour être ignorée.

Albus rendit son dernier souffle une petite heure plus tard. Au début, il avait juste fermer les yeux, trop épuisé pour les garder ouverts. Puis un sourire avait prit place sur son visage émacié et ridé. Sa respiration devint un léger souffle à peine audible. La vieille main fripée que tenait encore Harry avait brièvement serrer ses doigts avant de doucement se relâcher, prémisse d'une vie qui s'achève. Un dernier soupir, et Albus Dumbeldore ne fut plus.

0*0*0*0*0

*Imirin : cristal en elfique

Voilà la mort d'Albus. Je voulais la faire plus en détails et plus longue mais j'avoue avoir été un peu en manque d'inspiration. Dites moi votre avis, quel qu'il soit car les conseils ne sont jamais de trop:) Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Voilà le quatrième chapitre d'Illusion. J'espère qu'il vous plaira en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. Pardon s'il y a des fautes et je précise que certains personnages m'appartiennent, d'autres sont à J.K Rowling.

Chapitre 4 :

**La Plus Grande Force d'Harry Potter**

****And I don't know**  
><strong>This could break my heart or save me<strong>  
><strong>Nothing's real<strong>  
><strong>Until you let go completely<strong>  
><strong>So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving<strong>  
><strong>So here I go with all my fears weighing on me<strong>  
><strong>

_**Sober, Kelly Clarkson**_

_ Harry, bon sang, réagis !

La voix de James sonna plus comme une supplique que comme un ordre. L'homme se passa une main désespérée dans les cheveux, les désordonnant encore plus, serrant les dents devant le chagrin qui montait.

Voilà trois mois qu'Albus était décédé. Trois mois qu'Harry restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, refusant d'ouvrir à quiconque, même à son propre père. S'il n'apparaissait pas parfois sur le balcon de sa chambre, on l'aurait crû mort. La perte de son grand-père l'avait plus affecté que l'on n'aurait pu le croire. Le jeune elfe était resté prostré des heures devant le corps inanimé, sous l'oeil inquiet de son père. Il n'avait pas verser de larmes, mais était simplement resté immobile, les yeux dans le vide, complètement amorphe. James l'avait raccompagné dans sa chambre, pensant qu'il avait besoin de repos après cette dure épreuve. Depuis, Harry n'en était pas sorti.

Non seulement cela, mais le peuple d'Harry était en totale panique. La disparition d'Albus, puis celle de son petit-fils qui était le chef les inquiétaient. La guerre était toujours présente, et chaque jour, de nouvelles populations arrivaient au compte goutte. La peur était partout et personne n'était présent pour les rassurer, hormis les Souverains et James. Mais Harry n'était toujours pas là et les paroles douces de parfaits étrangers et d'un elfe qui appartenait à leur peuple mais dont ils ne connaissaient rien, ne suffisaient plus.

James soupira et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. Pourquoi Harry s'entêtait-il toujours à être seul ? En plus d'être inquiet pour son fils, le plus vieux se sentait presque blessé par le comportement d'Harry. Il était son père, bon sang ! Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas entrer pour le réconforter, le rassurer ? Pourquoi le rejetait-il ainsi alors que son rôle était de l'entourer ? Certes, pendant des années Harry n'avait eut aucune idée de sa véritable identité, ni de son véritable statut familial. Mais avait-il besoin de lui faire payer cela aussi durement ? Et Albus ? Il n'était même pas venu à son enterrement, pourquoi ?

Désespéré par tant de questions sans réponses, James commença lentement à s'éloigner de la porte qui le séparait de son enfant. Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa Lucius, son épouse et leur fils. Le Roi l'interpella presque immédiatement :

_ James, comment va-t-il ?

_ Je l'ignore, répondit le brun avec amertume, il refuse toujours d'ouvrir à qui que se soit. Même à moi...

_ Courage, mon ami, lui dit Narcissa en posant une main douce sur son épaule. Je suis certaine qu'il a une raison bien précise pour agir ainsi.

Et la Reine ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Car dans sa chambre, Harry était bien loin de pleurer sur son sort ou sur celui d'Albus. En vérité, il n'avait pas prit une seule minute pour faire son deuil. Bien sûr, il savait que son comportement devait blesser énormément de monde, en particulier James, mais il ne devait pas gaspiller une seule seconde.

Une seule chose comptait pour l'instant : vaincre Voldemort.

Il avait longuement, très longuement, réfléchit sur cet homme. Avec ce qu'il savait, avec ses déductions et ses croyances. Et une idée avait germée de son esprit. Les paroles d'Albus et de Narcissa l'avait mit sur la voie. Mais il se devait d'en être sûr.

Trois mois qu'il était enfermé dans cette chambre, à lire, à écrire, à apprendre. Les livres de la bibliothèque placée dans sa suite l'avait énormément aidé. Des sortilèges, des légendes ou des récits d'aventuriers et de sorciers lui avait beaucoup servi. Mais son peuple lui manquait, son père lui manquait.

Trois mois que sa magie fonctionnait à vive allure, avec toute la force et la volonté qu'il possédait. Assis en tailleur sur le plancher, pieds et torse nus, il soufflait durement, recouvert d'une épaisse pellicule de sueur. Ses cheveux en étaient trempés et gouttaient désagréablement dans son dos. De plus, la nourriture lui manquait également.

C'était un sort inventé par Albus que celui-ci lui avait confié afin qu'il puisse assimiler le plus de choses possibles lors de son apprentissage. Un sort très complexe qui permettait de plonger dans une transe profonde. Si profonde que les choses quotidiennes comme manger, boire ou dormir étaient complètement occultées par l'idée d'ingurgiter le plus de connaissances possibles. Pendant cette période d'isolement, la magie devait se manifester en permanence. Pour que ces notions soient mieux acquises, elle devait accélérer le mode de fonctionnement de la mémoire visuelle. Ainsi, les rudiments lus étaient immédiatement enregistrés par le cerveau. En plus de cela, la magie donnait à son corps tous les nutriments, vitamines et autres choses dont il avait besoin afin de ne pas faiblir. Cela demandait une concentration de tous les instants qui le laissait pantelant et complètement vidé de sa magie mais qui valait largement ce sacrifice.

Et au bout de quatre-vingt dix jours, il avait enfin terminé. Tous les livres et parchemins avaient été décryptés, enregistrés, au prix de longues heures et de longues semaines difficiles. Il avait toutes les connaissances magiques dont il avait besoin. A présent, il était temps de sortir de cette chambre et de remplir le rôle qui lui avait été donné.

Mais pas tout de suite. Un petit instant de repos et de tranquillité avant que tout ne commence.

Avec un affreux mal de jambes à force de rester immobile aussi longtemps, Harry se leva lentement et ouvrit la porte annexe à sa chambre. La salle de bain, immense, se dressa devant lui et le jeune elfe se promit de rester au moins deux heures dans cette grande baignoire de marbre. L'eau était déjà prête et des vêtements propres l'attendaient déjà sur le rebord, tout comme une épaisse serviette de bain. Il bénit la magie des Hauts-Elfes. Avec un soulagement et un bonheur sans nom, Harry se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau tiède. Aussitôt, un frisson de bien-être secoua tout son corps en entier et il s'abandonna sur le rebord, laissant flotter ses jambes douloureuses à la surface.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent à sa famille. Car si il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise et acceptée, c'était qu'il n'était plus seul désormais. Il avait des parents, dont un qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer. Un parrain dont il ignorait tout également mais qui semblait être un homme noble. Et il y avait James, Fàlcon, ou peu importe son nom. Il était son père, un homme qu'il avait toujours apprécié, admiré et peu importait son identité. Il était son père, l'avait toujours été même s'il avait mit du temps à le comprendre, le reste ne comptait pas.

Et Albus...Oh, Albus ! Celui qu'il avait le plus aimé dans sa courte vie. Quelle douleur il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait entendu les chants traditionnels d'un enterrement elfique tout en ne pouvant pas y assister. Mais cela viendras, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard lorsque la guerre sera terminée. S'il ne s'en sortait pas, alors il irait le rejoindre. S'il vivait encore, il irait honorer sa mémoire avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait donner.

Oui, s'il survivait, il profiterait de cette chance qu'il lui était offerte. Celle d'être entouré de personnes qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimerait à son tour. Quelle joie cela devait être !

Mais pour le moment, beaucoup de zones d'ombres planaient autour de Voldemort. Des zones qu'il devait explorer pour pouvoir le vaincre. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il s'entretienne avec Severus Snape, l'ex-amant de Tom et avec Lawrence, son propre frère. Qui pouvait prétendre connaître mieux Tom Jedusor à par eux ?

Harry fit le vide dans ses pensées pendant un moment, profitant simplement du repos dont il avait ta nt besoin. Puis il se savonna, se leva, se sécha, en prenant tout son temps et s'habilla. La tunique noire aux reflets bleutés tomba parfaitement sur ses hanches et ses cuisses et le pantalon moulant mit ses formes androgyne en valeur. Il chaussa de longues bottes qui lui arrivaient aux genoux et qu'il noua avec des lacets. Puis il coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon complexe qu'Albus adorait le voir porter. Après un dernier regard pour son reflet, Harry inspira profondément, sorti de la salle de bain et ouvrit les portes de sa chambre avec la ferme intention de se rendre aux appartements royaux pour une petite mise au point.

0*0*0*0*0*0

_ Je ne le comprends plus, se désespéra James en s'affalant dans un des fauteuils présent près de la cheminée.

Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils étaient rassemblés dans les appartement royaux. Draco semblait lire un livre quelconque tandis que Severus et Sirius restaient immobiles, installés sur le divan près des deux souverains. Sirius regardait James avec peine et regret.

Tous deux étaient des amis de longues dates. Sirius descendait d'une lignée de créatures nommées Thériantropes. Ces créatures descendaient tous d'animaux et avaient ainsi le pouvoir de se transformer en l'animal qui les caractérisaient le plus. La famille de Sirius, les Black, était très réputée. Narcissa était bien placée pour le savoir, car avant d'épouser Lucius, elle était elle-même une Black. Ils avaient toujours eut une place particulière à la Cour, de part leur richesse et leur puissance. Mais s'ils étaient très demandés, ils étaient également haï. Les Black avaient toujours servi le Mal et les Ténèbres. Alors lorsque Voldemort prit le pouvoir, ils n'hésitèrent pas à tourner le dos à tous pour rejoindre sa cause. Seul Narcissa et Sirius décidèrent de se rebeller. Tous deux étaient différents de leurs parents. Alors que les autres membres de la famille étaient des reptiles, eux appartenaient à l'espèce des canidés, preuve de leur caractère dynamique et de leur fidélité pour leurs proches.

Lors de sa première transformation en renarde, Narcissa avait été sauvagement punie de sa différence. Elle fut ignorée et rejetée par ses parents, ainsi que par sa plus jeune sœur Bellatrix qui devint la coqueluche de la famille. Seule l'aînée, Andromeda, lui donna de l'attention. Mais lorsqu'elle se maria avec un elfe Sylvestre, elle fut bannie par les Black et plus personne ne la revit. Perdue au milieu de cet environnement dur et sombre, Narcissa se forgea une carapace que rien ne pouvait atteindre...en apparence. Sa rencontre avec Lucius changea sa vie du tout au tout. A cette époque, il n'était que Prince. Son père était un homme noble, mais infiniment sévère et son fils en souffrait. Ce fut lors d'un bal qu'il se virent. Chacun était à côté de sa famille, se regardant de loin. Mais tous deux avaient ressentie cette impression d'euphorie et de nervosité qui qualifiaient tant les jeunes amoureux. Ils partagèrent une danse, puis deux, puis trois...Tout la nuit, ils restèrent ensemble. Ils parlèrent, rirent, dansèrent... Jusqu'à ce que, à peine un mois plus tard, Lucius vint demander sa main. Etant un membre de la famille royale, les parents de la jeune femme ne pouvaient refuser cela au jeune homme. Mais dès les noces célébrées, ils la déshéritèrent et Narcissa stoppa tout contact.

Cela sera des années plus tard qu'elle revit Sirius. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis leur petite enfance. Etant des amis très proches de Lawrence, le couple royal fut invité à se rendre à la Cité afin de rencontrer le mystérieux amour de leur ami. Quelle surprise lorsqu'elle vit, juste derrière James, ce beau jeune homme aux yeux bleus ! Des yeux très reconnaissables chez les Black car la couleur était très particulière et unique : un mélange insolite entre le turquoise et l'indigo. Et quand le jeune homme se transforma en gros chien noir pour la saluer comme il se doit ( c'est-à-dire à grands coups de langues et de tête affectueux), elle n'eut plus aucun doute.

Sirius lui raconta que de part son statut de canidé, il avait été lui aussi rabaissé et rejeté de la pire façon par ses parents et son frère. Heureusement, à force de se promener sous forme animale dans les forêts, il avait rencontré James lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Une fois devenu majeur, James lui proposa immédiatement de venir avec lui et de quitter les Black. Chose que Sirius accepta de suite sans hésiter. Ils devinrent presque inséparables. Lawrence ne vint en rien gâcher cette si belle amitié car ce fut lui qui proposa à James de prendre Sirius comme parrain pour Harry.

Mais la guerre fit qu'ils durent se séparer.

Sirius n'en avait jamais voulut à James pour cela. Harry était devenu leur trésor à tous et avec la prophétie annoncée à son sujet, il avait compris que garder l'enfant en sûreté était vital.

_ Je suis sûr que mon filleul a de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi, James, dit Sirius. Ne t'en fais pas. Il reviendra de lui-même vers toi, lorsqu'il sera prêt.

_ Sirius a raison, acquiesça Narcissa. Je t'ai dis la même chose. Harry est beaucoup plus fort et intelligent que tout le monde ne le pense.

_ J'ai peur pour lui, avoua James. Je pense qu'il n'a pas encore digéré le fait qu'il doive risquer sa vie pour sauver notre monde. C'est une grande responsabilité, et il sait qu'il ne doit pas échouer. C'est une pression énorme pour un si jeune garçon.

_ Tu crains qu'il ne refuse ?, s'enquit Sirius.

_ Je ne le crains pas car je comprendrais son choix. Mais je crains les conséquences que cela aura. Pour l'instant, mis à part Tom, Lawrence et nous, personne ne sait à quel point il est important. Mais viendra un jour où cela se saura. Qu'arrivera-t-il alors ? Il sera rejeté, calomnié et détesté. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour mon fils. Pendant des années je l'ai protégé, formé et rassuré. Je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais, tout comme Albus, afin qu'il sache se défendre en cas de guerre. Tout en sachant que peut-être, tout cela ne servirait à rien à la fin.

Sa bouche forma un rictus douloureux alors que ses poings se crispaient sauvagement.

_ Si vous saviez comme cela est dur. Cela est tellement douloureux de voir son enfant grandir, s'épanouir et devenir un homme tout en sachant qu'un jour, peut-être pas si loin, il mourra pour nous sauver. J'aime mon fils du plus profond de mon âme et je le défendrais, devrais-je y laisser la vie. Mais la perspective de le voir mort me terrifie et me fait souffrir atrocement. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter...

_ Et tu n'auras pas à le faire.

James se redressa immédiatement à l'entente de cette voix, tout comme les autres personnes présentes qui tournèrent la tête vers les portes. Harry se tenait là, dans toute sa beauté, comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

_ Harry !, cria James en se précipitant vers son fils qu'il serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

Paniqué, il examina son enfant sous toutes les coutures.

_ Tout va bien, Papa, sourit Harry. Je suis en pleine forme.

James poussa un soupir et fut soulagé lorsqu'il constata ,qu'en effet, Harry n'avait pas un gramme de perdu, pas une seule blessure, pas une seule cerne sous les yeux.

_ Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille !, hurla James avec colère. Tu sais quels tourments j'ai vécu pendant ces trois mois ?! J'ai cru que...

_ Je sais, le coupa sereinement Harry. Mais je devais rester seul un moment. Il fallait que je me prépares.

_ Te préparer ?, s'enquit son père.

_ Oui. Cette fois, la guerre a réellement commencée et ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire, je ne comptes pas perdre.

Un silence ébahit s'installa dans l'appartement. Seul Draco fixa Harry avec un visage impénétrable. Ce garçon, songeait-il, était étrange. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au Palais, il était un petit garçon terrifié et perdu. Trois mois plus tard, il réapparaissait comme par magie avec cette détermination infaillible s'échappant par tous les pores de sa peau et cette puissance mystérieuse. La mort de ce vieux mage l'avait-il a ce point changé ? Avait-il fallu qu'une telle tragédie arrive pour que cet elfe se rende compte que la guerre était bien présente ?

_ J'avais besoin de calme, de temps et surtout de toute ma concentration, continua Harry. J'ai mémorisé tout ce que j'ai pu. Je suis revenu car j'ai énormément de choses à régler avec vous tous et avec mon peuple. C'est d'ailleurs à eux que je souhaite parler en premier.

_ Nous t'y accompagnons, dit le Lucius.

_ Je vous suis. Mais avant cela...

Harry s'avança avec lenteur jusqu'au Prince Draco qui se redressa légèrement, intrigué. Le jeune homme brun tendit sa main et ouvrit les doigts. Sur sa paume, un pendentif agrémenté d'une fine chaîne en or reposait. Il représentait un soleil, symbole des Hauts Elfes, et juste en dessous, un croissant de lune, signe des Elfes Argentés. Il était magnifiquement ouvragé, l'astre solaire étant d'un argenté brillant tandis que la Lune dorée semblait entouré le soleil d'un halo protecteur.

_ Je l'ai fais pour vous, dit Harry à Draco. Pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé.

_ Vous n'aviez pas à faire cela, répondit Draco avec surprise. C'était ma mission de vous ramener sain et sauf.

_ Oui. Mais grâce à vous je sais enfin la vérité sur moi-même et, de plus, en me sauvant vous m'avez conduit à une famille que je n'espérais plus . Rien ne serait arrivé si vous n'aviez pas été là, sourit Harry avec une candeur touchante. S'il vous plaît, acceptez mon présent. Il vous portera chance et honneur.

Draco fixa l'elfe étrange devant lui avec une stupeur que peu pouvaient se vanter avoir vu sur son visage. Il regarda les grand yeux verts décorés de longs cils noirs et où l'on pouvait lire les sentiments d'Harry comme dans un livre ouvert. Ils reflétaient tant de reconnaissance, tant d'affection et d'admiration que Draco ne put refuser. Il prit délicatement le collier entre ses doigts fins et le passa autour de son cou.

La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Un sourire gigantesque et lumineux prit place sur sa figure rougie de contentement et ses yeux se plissèrent joliment tout en pétillant de joie.

_ Merci, pouffa-t-il, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. A plus tard, Prince Draco.

Et aussitôt, Harry partit si vite que Draco n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Un petit rire se fit entendre et Draco reprit ses esprits, fusillant sa mère d'un regard noir. Elle était la seule encore présente dans la pièce, les autres ayant sûrement suivis Harry.

_ C'est bien la première fois que je te vois avec une expression aussi drôle, gloussa Narcissa.

_ Je ne vois absolument de quoi vous voulez parler, Mère.

_ Avoue qu'il est plutôt bel homme ce Harry Potter, ajouta la femme avec malice.

_ Mère !, cria Draco.

0*0*0*0*0

Harry suivit calmement Lucius, Sirius et Severus jusqu'à son peuple en compagnie de son père . La ville était plutôt agréable malgré les temps qui couraient. Les petites maisons faites de bois ou de pierres étaient appréciables à regarder. De nombreuses petites places agrémentées de jolies fontaines faisaient la joie des enfants qui jouaient entre eux et de quelques parents qui les contemplaient avec bienveillance. D'autres maisonnettes avaient été construites pour les peuples survivants, toutes de bois, assez petites mais confortables. De nombreux elfes déambulaient dans les rues, certains blessés, aidés par d'autres pour se déplacer. Harry remarqua que, malgré la légèreté ambiante, une tension planait. Les populations étaient inquiètes, voire terrifiées. Mais elles faisaient bonne figure.

Tout comme ses propres sujets. Les siens avaient été placés un peu à l'écart des autres, sans doute car, étant des elfes nomades, ils étaient moins habitués aux contacts sociaux. Il est vrai que, bien qu'ils n'est aucun préjugés et qu'ils aimaient toutes les créatures magiques, les elfes de Lune préféraient rester entre eux, privilégiant les relations familiales.

Lorsque Harry, James,le Roi et ses deux gardes arrivèrent, le peuple Argenté se rassembla de lui-même autour d'eux, comme ils en avaient eut toujours l'habitude. Aussitôt qu'ils virent leur chef, en pleine santé, une vague de soulagement agita la foule. D'un simple geste de la main, Harry les fit taire.

_ Bonjour à tous, commença Harry. Je suis navré d'avoir été absent aussi longtemps mais cela était indispensable. Il y a trois mois, nous avons perdu nos maisons, et beaucoup d'entre nous sont morts dont mon grand-père. Et la guerre continuera. Je ne peux pas vous dire que tout ira bien, cela serait mentir. Il y aura encore des pertes, des larmes et de la douleur. Mais je suis certain que vous saurez vous montrer braves et forts.

_ Tu ne restes pas avec nous ?, s'exclama un des hommes restants.

_ Non, mes amis, sourit avec regret le jeune elfe. J'ai...une mission à accomplir. Un mission qui, si elle réussit, nous sauveras tous de la cruauté de Voldemort. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, ce n'est que pour vous faire mes adieux.

_ Mais comment allons-nous faire sans toi ? Tu es nôtre chef !, argumenta un autre elfe.

_ Oui, j'étais vôtre chef. Mais je ne pourrais plus l'être à partir de maintenant. Elias !

Un elfe aux longs cheveux gris s'avança, ses yeux bleus questionnant silencieusement son Chef.

_ A partit de maintenant, ce sera toi leur chef. J'ose espérer que tu sauras les guider et les protéger avec toute la volonté dont je n'ai su faire preuve autrefois envers vous. Sois bon pour eux, Elias.

_ Je...ferais tout ce dont je suis capable, répondit l'homme avec modestie et une légère crainte au fond des yeux face aux responsabilités qui l'attendaient.

_ Ne sois pas inquiet, le rassura Harry. C'est comme veiller su ta famille. Rien de plus, rien de moins. T'en sens-tu capable ?

_ Oui, affirma Elias avec un sourire confiant.

_Bien. Elias est à présent vôtre nouveau chef. Placez toute vôtre confiance en lui, obéissez-lui, tout comme vous l'avez fait avec moi. Je sais que n'ai pas été un très bon meneur et je le regrette. Je ne mesurais pas toute l'ampleur de ma tâche et j'ai été trop insouciant. Pardonnez-moi. Fàlcon m'accompagneras également dans ma mission, je compte donc sur vous pour faire régner la paix et la justice au sein du clan. Il est temps pour moi de vous dire au revoir.

Les adieux furent longs. Harry prit un soin particulier à aller voir chaque membre de son peuple afin de voir une dernière fois leur visage. Certains pleurèrent, d'autres l'encouragèrent. C'est à cet instant que le garçon prit conscience de tout ce qu'il perdait en les quittant. Une stabilité, une sécurité, et surtout, énormément d'affection. Il n'avait jamais sur leur retourner toute la reconnaissance et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour eux. Ils étaient, et seraient pour toujours, sa famille.

Ainsi, le jeune homme prit le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne les reverraient sans doute plus jamais. Et une fois cela fait, il se retourna et partit, sans un seul regard en arrière.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Le chemin du retour jusqu'au palais se fit dans le silence complet. James ne pouvait que jeter quelques coups d'œil à son fils, mélange de fierté et d'inquiétude. Jamais Harry ne s'était exprimé ainsi. Aussi sincèrement et noblement comme un chef digne de ce nom. Le père du jeune elfe ne pouvait que laisser son cœur se gonfler d'orgueil en sachant que, oui, ce bel homme était sa chaire et son sang. Mais, malgré la détermination et l'assurance qui se dégageaient de lui, James savait qu'Harry s'engageait sur une pente dangereuse. Et l'idée de perdre son unique enfant le mettait dans un état de profond abattement.

Arrivé devant les portes du Palais, Harry s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers eux :

_ J'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant de m'entretenir avec vous, Majesté, dit-il à Lucius. Vous ne m'en tenez pas rigueur ?

_ Bien sûr que non. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, je vous attendrais dans la salle du trône.

_ Entendu. Monsieur Snape, appela soudain Harry alors que l'homme comptait suivre son Roi, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous quelques minutes ?

Severus jeta un œil au roi qui hocha la tête silencieusement pour montrer son accord. L'homme suivit alors Harry qui se mit en quête d'un coin tranquille afin de discuter calmement. Il trouva son bonheur dans les jardins royaux. Un banc de marbre blanc était posté sous un lilas en pleine floraison. Personne ne semblait présent dans les alentours. C'était parfait.

Harry s'assit, vite imité par l'elfe qui l'accompagnait. Il prit le temps de le détailler, curieux de savoir le passé tumultueux que cachait Severus derrière ce masque d'indifférence. Le visage de cet homme était de ce qu'il y avait de plus insondable. Ses pommettes hautes, sa mâchoire fine, son nez pointu et son front haut pouvait rappeler ces statues anciennes à l'air noble et impénétrable. Ses lèvres fines étaient constamment tirées vers le bas en un rictus triste et amer. Ses cheveux longs et noirs comme du charbon semblaient dissimuler la figure pâle, tel un voile qui pendait de chaque côté de ses épaules frêles.

Il n'était pas laid à regarder, bien sûr, mais une sorte d'aura particulière émanait de lui. Et Harry fut certain à cet instant que c'était cette même aura qui avait tant séduit Tom.

_ Je suppose que vous voulez que je vous parle de Tom, n'est-ce pas ?, s'éleva alors la voix grave mais lasse de l'elfe plus âgé.

_ C'est exact. Une idée m'est venue en tête. Mais pour la confirmer, je dois savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé à propos de Voldemort.

Harry vit Severus frissonner violemment à l'entente de ce nom, ses yeux noirs disparaissant derrière ses paupières en une expression de pure souffrance.

_ Ne prononcez pas ce nom, s'il vous plaît, implora presque Snape. Je hais ce nom.

_ Mais vous ne détestez pas son porteur, je me trompe ?, s'enquit le jeune homme avec un sourire compatissant.

_ Étant enfant, commença Severus en ne répondant pas à la question d'Harry, je n'étais pas aimé. Mon père, un elfe, s'était marié très jeune avec ma mère, une sorcière. Elle était une magicienne très puissante et avait reçu un don particulier : celui de contrôler la neige et la glace. Elle savait parfaitement maîtriser ses pouvoirs mais, par peur, il n'avait jamais révélé à son mari ce qu'elle était réellement. Lorsque j'eus cinq ans, elle et moi nous sommes rendus compte que j'avais hérité de ses pouvoirs. J'essayais de les maîtriser comme je le pouvais afin que mon père ne le sache pas. Cependant, un soir, mon père rentra ivre mort. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Pourtant, avant ce moment-là, il n'avait jamais été violent. Ma mère pleurait, criait, à moitié nue sur le sol. J'ai eut peur. Et ma magie l'a sentie. Elle s'est manifestée sans que je n'en ai conscience. Le salon se retrouva gelé, recouvert de givre et de glace. Mon père devint alors comme fou.

« Pendant cent ans, il passa son temps à nous frapper, ma mère et moi. Il buvait de plus en plus et perdit l'esprit. Il tua ma mère, à cause des coups et du chagrin qu'il lui infligea. J'ai alors décidé de partir. J'ai marché des jours, des semaines sans m'arrêter. Et j'ai atterri dans la Cité des Anges. Ils m'ont accueilli, soigné, nourri, prêter des vêtements. J'étais tant habitué à la haine que j'avais oublié à quel point il était bon d'être apprécié. Lawrence fut bon avec moi. Mais quand je vis Tom pour la première fois, j'étais tout simplement incapable de regarder ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient si...si tristes et emplis de rancœur. Tout comme les miens. Je savais qu'il pouvait me comprendre, et que j'étais le seul qui pouvait le comprendre. Alors j'ai été le voir, je lui ai parlé. Au bout d'un mois, il me faisait entièrement confiance. Au bout de six mois, nous nous sommes mis en couple. C'était un véritable bonheur. J'étais si aimé, si heureux à ses côtés ! Et j'aime à croire que lui aussi l'était. Et ce bonheur devint complet lorsque je lui annonçais que j'attendais un enfant. »

_ Un enfant ?, s'exclama Harry. Vous voulez dire que Tom et vous avaient eut un bébé ?

_ Oui. Peu de personnes sont au courant. Tes parents, Lucius et Narcissa, ainsi que Sirius. Ils sont les seuls à savoir. Emirhan est quatre ans avant vous. C'était un petit garçon parfait, calme et insouciant, qui adorait Tom. Et Tom l'adorait. Grâce à son fils, il put mettre ses anciennes rancœurs de côté et fit tout ce qu'il put pour être un bon père. Notre vie devint un idéal de joie.

_ Jusqu'à ce que Tom ne change, compléta Harry avec regret.

_ Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Lawrence l'avait envoyé passer un message de paix aux elfes Noirs. Il en est revenu complètement métamorphosé. Il devint dur, glacial, intransigeant. Les derniers temps, il était même violent envers moi et notre enfant. J'avais peur. Et malgré tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, je décidais de partir. Emirhan et moi avons trouvés refuge ici, chez les Hauts-Elfes. J'appris que Tom commençait à avoir des alliés des Ténèbres et que Lawrence l'avait banni de la Cité. Le reste, tu le connais. J'ai élevé Emirhan en ne lui cachant rien sur son père. Il en a énormément souffert et a rogné son géniteur avec une verve que je lui ai longuement reprochée. Mais je le comprends. Tom n'existe plus à présent. Il ne reste plus que Vol...Voldemort.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Harry réfléchissant à tout ce que lui avait raconté l'Elfe et Severus plongeant dans les méandres de ses souvenirs.

_ Je ne suis encore sûr de rien, mais vôtre version des faits confirme quelque peu mon idée première. L'homme que vous avez vu revenir de son voyage n'était pas Tom.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?, s'enquit Severus.

_ Quelque chose ou quelqu'un se sert de lui. J'ignore encore si Tom est lucide ou s'il est même au courant de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Mais une chose est certaine : avant de le tuer, il est nécessaire de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Vous pensez qu'il est...manipulé ? Mais Tom était l'un des anges les plus puissants avec son frère ! Son esprit est une forteresse inébranlable ! Personne ne peut prendre possession de lui.

_ Les elfes Noirs ont beaucoup de secrets. Le mieux est de se rendre auprès de leur Reine afin d'en savoir plus. D'après Albus, elle s'est réfugiée dans les montagnes avec quelques uns de ses sujets qui refusent la domination de Voldemort. Nous irons récupéré une partie de l'âme de ce sorcier par le même temps. Mais avant tout, il faut que je rencontre mon deuxième père afin d'en apprendre plus sur Tom.

_ Pourquoi faire tout cela ? Il y a trois mois, vous sembliez terrifié et peu enclin à nous aider. Et maintenant, vous voulez risquer vôtre vie pour un mage noir qui a tué des milliers de créatures magiques. Alors, pourquoi ?

Contre toute attente, un sourire radieux et enfantin étira les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune elfe, surprenant le plus âgé.

_ Parce que Tom est mon oncle et que je veux lui prouver que le Mal n'est pas un remède à ses souffrances mais qu'il les entretient. Quoiqu'on en dise, Voldemort est un membre de ma famille. Tout comme vous. Une famille dont j'ai toujours rêvée. Et il est de mon devoir de l'aider. N'est-ce pas ce que l'on fait dans une famille ?

Severus fixa le garçon avec une profonde stupéfaction. Puis, un sourire sincère et presque tendre se dessina sur son visage. Il comprit à cet instant que si Harry ne pouvait arrêter Tom, alors personne ne le pourrait. Le jeune elfe était guidé par une force innommable, une force que Tom avait longtemps prit pour une faiblesse lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Cette force avait permis à Harry d'affronter le meurtre d'une partie de son peuple et d'Albus avec une aisance presque choquante. Et peut-être que grâce à elle, l'homme qu'il avait le plus aimé dans sa vie reviendrait à la raison, lui qui l'avait toujours craint mais aussi désirée de tout son être.

Cette force tenait en un mot, banal pour ceux qui en avaient oublié la valeur, mais qui était pourtant le plus redoutable et le plus beau de tous : l'Amour.

0*0*0*0*0

Je finis sur une note un peu niaise, désolée . En tout cas, j'aimerais si possible avoir des commentaires de vôtre part afin que vous me disiez un peu ce que vous en pensez pour l'instant cela me ferait infiniment plaisir. Et si vous avez des idées à me soumettre ne vous gênez en aucun cas J'écris quand l'inspiration me vient mais je n'ai jamais d'idée fixe alors si vous voulez que je fasses apparaître un couple, un personnage, une action particulière n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Si vous avez besoin d'explications ce sera avec plaisir que je vous les donnerez car je ne sais pas si mes chapitres sont vraiment clairs. Par contre, je ne posterais plus avant deux mois car je pars en vacances le week end prochain. Mais rassurez-vous, si vous me postez des commentaires je trouverais bien un moyen de les lire et je vous répondrez toujours. Alors je vous dit à bientôt, je vous fais pleins de gros bisous et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en sont. Bye !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens pour publier le chapitre 5 de Illusion comme promis:) . J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour ceux qui sont entrés en cours aujourd'hui et je leur souhaite une très bonne année scolaire. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, désolé mais il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, j'en ai peur. Néanmoins il était primordial que je le fasses. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop brouillon et que vous me pardonnerez mes fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture !

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Chapitre 5 :

**Lawrence**

**And in a sea of scars the first cut is the deepest  
>No matter where you are, I'll always think of you<br>Because only you can set me free  
>So hold me close just like the first time<br>And show me how it used to be  
>Because only you can set me free<br>(Only you can set me free) **

**_Hurts_**_, __Only You_

Avant de se rendre auprès du Roi Lucius, Harry et Severus restèrent un peu dans les jardins, marchant côte à côte. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, apprenant à se connaître. Severus était après tout l'oncle de Harry par alliance , en tant que parent il prenait son rôle à cœur.

Harry découvrit un homme droit, noble, un peu froid parfois mais qui n'avait pas mauvais fond. Les souffrances auxquelles il avait été confronté faisaient qu'il semblait dur au premier abord, mais il n'en était rien. Sa grande intelligence était une source infinie de culture et le jeune elfe se fit un plaisir de parler potions, médecine et botanique avec le nouveau membre de sa famille. Harry s'extasiait de savoir qu'il n'était plus seul et que, chaque jour, une nouvelle personne entrait dans sa vie. Grâce à cela, sa détermination devenait de plus en plus grande. Il était impossible qu'un autre de ces proches viennent à mourir comme Albus. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Quant à Severus, son impression première ne changea pas. En discutant avec le garçon, il constata que celui-ci était un être bienveillant et il admira le courage de ce jeune elfe qu'il connaissait pourtant très peu. Harry était près à mettre toute sa vie de côté pour protéger leur monde et à se sacrifier pour le sauver. Il avait bien remarqué l'hésitation et la peur de son neveu lors de son arrivée et pourtant, cette frayeur s'était métamorphosée- il ne savais comment- en une bravoure farouche qui émanait fortement du petit brun. La jeunesse et l'insouciance se mêlaient à une sagesse et un calme surprenant. Severus était certain que Harry ne ferait jamais de mal à leur peuple intentionnellement. Il réfléchissait avant d'agir et cela rassurait l'homme plus âgé.

Harry parla également de l'une de ses nombreuses peurs : son héritage. Celui-ci ne tarderait pas et il appréhendait ce moment. Étant donné son mélange de sang insolite, on ignorait tout de ce qui allait se passer pour lui et des pouvoirs qu'il allait obtenir. Severus et Harry se mirent d'accord pour dire que le jeune homme devait à tout prix rencontrer Lawrence avant le jour de ses 101 ans car lui seul avait la capacité d'éclairer son fils sur ce point.

Lawrence ignorait tout de la réapparition de son unique enfant, le croyant mort avec James depuis près d'un siècle. Et Harry avait peur cela n'affecte leur futur relation. Mais, en même temps, il ne pouvait cacher la joie et l'impatience qui l'habitait lorsqu'on lui parlait de son deuxième père, ayant hâte de tout apprendre de cet homme dont on lui contait les vertus.

Après une bonne heure de discussion, les deux hommes prirent le chemin du palais, puis de la salle du trône où les attendaient le Roi. Celui-ci était en grande conversation avec un elfe roux que Harry avait aperçu lors de son arrivée. Une liasse de parchemins à la main, Lucius avait les sourcils froncés et le fils de James remarqua pour la première fois les épais cercles noirs qui encadraient les yeux bleus du souverain.

Il attendit patiemment que Lucius est terminé en compagnie de Severus. Une fois cela fait, l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds se tourna vers lui avec un sourire malgré son air plus que fatigué.

_ Ah, Harry, dit-il. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre mais une affaire de la plus haute importance avait besoin de mon attention.

_ Rien de grave, j'espère ?, s'enquit Harry en examinant le visage défait de l'homme.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, mentit le roi. Harry, je voudrais te présenter Arthur, Chef de la famille Weasley. Sa famille est à mon service depuis des décennies.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Potter, sourit gentiment ledit Arthur.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Weasley.

_ Arthur m'a fait part d'une idée intéressante, continua Lucius. Son fils cadet, Ronald, a émit le souhait de se joindre à toi lors de...ta mission. C'est un garçon de ton âge, assez exubérant mais des plus loyal.

_ Eh bien...ma...mission est assez périlleuse. Et je ne voudrais qu'il arrive quelque chose à vôtre fils par ma faute, Mr Weasley.

_ Ronald en a tout à fait conscience, Mr Potter. Sa mère et moi l'avons prévenu à plusieurs reprises mais sa décision semble déjà prise. Mon fils a toujours eut un goût prononcé pour l'aventure et son plus grand rêve a toujours été de faire parti d'une quête. Vous êtes la personne la plus apte à concrétiser ce rêve.

_ Je ne sais pas, hésita Harry. S'il arrivait quelque chose à vôtre fils je...

_ Ne vous en fait pas, le coupa Arthur. Ronald sait ce qu'il risque en vous rejoignant. Et puis, tout comme le jeune Prince Draco, il fait parti de l'armée royale. Il a une excellente maîtrise des armes et ses pouvoirs magiques sont tout ce qu' il y a de plus convenables. Il serait un atout de taille pour vous.

Harry, encore indécis, coula un regard vers Lucius qui lui sourit, amusé,en hochant la tête, montrant par là que le jeune elfe n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter sous peine de se faire harceler par l'elfe roux pendant des jours.

_ Bien, dites à vôtre fils que j'accepte son aide avec joie mais qu'il réfléchisse bien avant de nous rejoindre lorsque le jour sera venu.

_ Cela sera fait, Mr Potter. Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

_ De rien, rit Harry devant la joie de l'homme.

_ Et si vous alliez annoncer la bonne nouvelle à vôtre fils, Arthur ?, suggéra Lucius.

_ Avec plaisir, vôtre Majesté, bondit presque Arthur Weasley avant de détaler de la salle du trône.

_ Severus, pourrais-tu nous laisser, mon ami ?, demanda le Roi.

_ Bien sûr, Altesse.

Severus parti, Lucius laissa tomber son masque de bonne humeur pour une mine plus sombre et s'affala dans son trône, se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Harry s'inquiéta de voir un homme si élégant aussi épuisé et avachit. Ce n'était pas le comportement normal du suzerain d'ordinaire.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Roi Lucius ?

L'homme blond eut un soupir et, d'un geste, pria Harry de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Harry prit donc place sur le siège réservé à la reine, le regard vissé sur Lucius.

_ Dis-moi Harry, lorsque tu étais Chef des elfes de Lune, as-tu déjà pensé que...peut-être...tu n'étais pas à la hauteur ?

_ A vrai dire, je l'ai souvent pensé, sourit Harry avec regret. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet de dispute récurent entre Grand-père et moi. J'étais trop frivole, je ne me sentais pas prêt et je voulais juste un peu de liberté. Toutes ces responsabilités m'effrayaient.

_ Arthur viens de me dire que Voldemort a encore fait des victimes. Sur une centaine d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, il ne reste que dix survivants. Les soldats que j'ai envoyé là-bas...ne sont jamais revenus.

_ Ce n'est pas de vôtre faute, murmura Harry. C'est celle de Voldemort.

_ Je suis le Roi. En tant que tel, mon devoir est de protéger mes sujets. Et non de les envoyer à la mort.

_ Vous n'êtes pas responsable. Tout le monde ici sait que vous êtes un bon roi. Dans tout le pays, on vante vos mérites. Voldemort est le coupable. Pas vous.

_ Tu as sans doute raison, sourit tristement Lucius. Mais alors pourquoi je me sens si faible ? La guerre va bientôt frapper à nos portes et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire.

_ Il n'y a rien à faire, malheureusement. Sauf se battre, encore et encore.

_ Si je pouvais, je prendrais tous ces gens et je les cacherais dans une grotte, très loin d'ici. Perdre des sujets est la pire chose qu'un roi puisse supporter, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ferma les yeux et revit son village en flammes, les elfe de Lune hurlant et fuyant alors que l'armée de Voldemort les tuaient un à un. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il s'empressa de l'essuyer.

_ Oui, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. C'est, en effet, la pire chose.

_ Pardonnez-moi, se reprit Lucius, je vous fais du mal en vous rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je vais devoir les affronter un jour où l'autre de toute manière.

_ Ne parlons plus de tout cela. Il y a des douleurs qu'il vaut mieux taire pour garder l'esprit sain.

_ Vous avez sans doute raison, sourit Harry. Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous par rapport à mon héritage.

_ Mon Dieu, oui ! J'avais complètement oublié ce détail.

_ J'aurais aimé...J'aurais aimé que vous fassiez venir mon père. Enfin, je veux dire, mon deuxième père.

_ Lawrence ?

Harry hocha la tête et Lucius parut soudain inconfortable. Il se leva et fit le tour de la salle lentement avant de revenir vers Harry.

_ Je comprends vos raisons, Harry, dit-il. Mais..Lawrence fait parti d'un petit groupe de résistant, à l'orée du territoire des Elfes Noirs. Il est leur leader. Il a des responsabilités et des devoirs.

_ Je comprends mais...Mon héritage va bientôt arrivé et...nous ne savons rien de ce qu'il va m'arriver. Dans quelques jours je vais devoir partir afin d'en découdre avec Voldemort. Si je viens à mourir, je voudrais connaître ce qu'est une vraie famille avant de m'en aller. J'ai...J'en ai besoin.

Et c'était vrai. Fàlcon était devenu depuis peu un père en qui il avait toujours porté une confiance aveugle. Savoir qu'il était son géniteur n'avait pas été aussi choquant en soi et il s'y était accommodé plutôt rapidement. Mais avec son deuxième père, tout était différent. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cet homme. Les seules choses qu'il avait retenues à son sujet étaient qu'il était beau, gentil et que son espèce était très particulière. Aussi, Harry ignorait s'il allait survivre à cette guerre et connaissait les chances qu'il avait de voir Lawrence un jour s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant. Après cette rencontre, Harry s'était promis de se concentrer uniquement sur la bataille à venir. Mais pas avant.

_ Mais Lawrence ne sait rien de votre existence, reprit Lucius. Il vous croit mort depuis presque un siècle. Tout comme James. Il a une force morale énorme, mais elle reste tout de même faible depuis vôtre disparition. J'avoue que malgré que je sois son ami le plus proche, j'ignore sa réaction face à un tel choc.

_ Je suis également anxieux face à cela, mais comprenez-moi. Je ne sais si je survivrais au combat contre Tom. Si j'échoue, jamais plus je n'aurais l'occasion de connaître mon père.

Lucius comprenait parfaitement les raisons du jeune homme et tant de maturité l'enchantait. Seulement, Lawrence était son meilleur ami. Il le connaissait comme un frère. Et quand il saura que tous lui ont menti éhontément, Lucius ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. De plus, après la soit-disant mort de James et Harry, l'ange avait été dévasté. De longs mois durant, il était resté enfermé dans les appartements qui lui étaient dédiés. Il dormait et mangeait à peine. Plus rien pour lui n'avait d'importance. Ce fut Lucius qui le secoua en lui hurlant qu'il était un Roi, que son royaume – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait- avait besoin de lui.

_ La douleur par laquelle vôtre père est passée, murmura Lucius, a été immense. Elle l'a presque détruit. S'il apprends que vous êtes en vie, il sera heureux. Il vous aimera comme il vous a toujours aimé. Mais j'ai bien peur que, si vous veniez à disparaître, Lawrence ne s'en remettra pas cette fois. Il est mon ami et je ne veux pas assister à sa perte. Pas plus que la vôtre.

_ Vos raisons sont louables. Mais les miennes le sont toutes autant. Vous n'avez pas le droit de séparer une famille, ajouta Harry d'une voix froide.

_ Et vous n'avez pas le droit de vous montrer égoïste. Plus maintenant.

_ Égoïste ?, s'exclama Harry. Égoïste ! Vous pouvez me reprocher bien des choses Roi Lucius, mais pas d'être égoïste ! Je vais sacrifier ma vie pour sauver ce monde ! Pour sauver ma famille ! Ce n'est pas une remarque arrogante mais un fait. J'aime mon pays, et j'aime chaque habitant qui y vit. Si je fais tout cela, ce n'est certainement pas pour moi ! Je veux connaître mon père, est-ce si mal ? Si vous pensez que cela est égoïste, alors considérez ma demande comme ma dernière volonté. Vous ne pouvez me refuser cela.

Un lourd silence plana où Lucius et Harry s'engagèrent dans un combat visuel impressionnant. Ce fut le Roi qui, contre toute attente, rendit les armes.

_ En effet, soupira Lucius, je n'ai pas le droit de vous le refuser. J'envoie une escorte à Lawrence dès ce soir.

_ Merci.

Avec un léger sourire, Harry se dirigea vers les grandes portes.

_ Harry, l'interpella alors Lucius. Si vous veniez à perdre contre Voldemort, je ne pourrais pas sauver vôtre père cette fois. En avez-vous conscience ?

_ Oui, répondit doucement Harry. Mais qui vous as dit que je comptais perdre ?

Le jeune elfe sortit sans un regard, laissant Lucius rire d'un air appréciateur derrière lui.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

La Forêt Des Perdus ne portait pas son nom au hasard. C'était la zone la plus reculée du pays, et également la plus dangereuse. Personne n'osait s'y aventurer, à moins d'avoir une bonne raison pour cela.

Le sol là-bas n'était que poussière. Une poussière noire et grise, semblable à des cendres. L'odeur putride qui s'en dégageait était presque irrespirable. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier à son aspect sec et poudreux. Par endroit, la terre était humide et était comparable à de véritables sables mouvants. Un pas dans cette boue, et plus aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Les arbres dans ces bois, étaient nus, tordus et sombres. Comme calcinés. La Forêt était entourée de hautes falaises aux parois lisses et charbonneuses telles de l'ardoise. L'entrée des bois était simple à trouver, mais la sortie était presque introuvable. C'était un minuscule interstice, de la taille d'un bébé, situé entre deux énormes rochers. Beaucoup étaient morts en essayant de le trouver, longeant les falaises pendant des jours, des semaines, peut-être même des mois. C'était pour tout cela que l'on nommait cet endroit, La Forêt Des Perdus.

C'était derrière ces falaises, de l'autre côté de la forêt, que se trouvait le royaume des Elfes Noirs. Un royaume aride fait de roches et de pierres précieuses naturelles. De l'extérieur, on ne voyait que des tours scintillantes et ténébreuses. Mais sous la terre, de centaines de galeries formaient une véritable ville, sorte de fourmilière où grouillaient autrefois des millions d'elfes à la peau dure et noire et à la longue chevelure blanche.

C'était ici, loin de tout, que Lawrence avait élu domicile en compagnie de quelques résistants. Ils étaient une petite dizaine en tout, toutes races confondues. Depuis plusieurs siècles, ils veillaient sur l'armée de Voldemort afin de prévenir les royaumes les plus proches en cas de danger. De là où ils étaient et grâce à des espions particulièrement discrets, Lawrence et ses soldats savaient tout des déplacements de l'armée des ténèbres. Parfois, les messages arrivaient trop tard. Parfois, ils permettaient de sauver quelques vies. C'était grâce à cela que Lawrence avait remonté la pente après la mort de son fils et de son amant. Lorsque Lucius l'avait envoyé ici, il s'était dit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'y faire. Mais quand il s'était rendu compte de toutes les vies en jeu, Lawrence fit son choix. Il n'avait pas pu sauver sa famille. Alors il sauverai celle des autres.

Étalés sur une table de fortune, divers plans du pays jonchaient le meuble. Les longs doigts fins de Lawrence naviguaient sur les parchemins, ses lèvres pulpeuses remuant en des murmures inaudibles tandis qu'il réfléchissait. D'un geste las, il passa une main dans ses très longs cheveux blancs afin de les remettre en arrière et se redressa. Il grimaça lorsque son dos endolori craqua et tira sur le col de sa tunique noire. Ses yeux fatigués lui piquèrent les paupières tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Malgré que ce royaume soit sous terre, il était d'une beauté unique que l'on ne voyait nulle part ailleurs. Des voûtes et des colonnes avaient été sculptées à même la pierre, agrémentées de pierres précieuses qui réfléchissaient la lumière des milles chandelles suspendues tout le long des interminables corridors. L'écho de ses pas résonnaient alors qu'il parcourait le chemin qui séparait son bureau de la salle à manger.

C'est là qu'il retrouva ses compagnons de fortune. Avec un sourire, il s'accouda à l'encadrement de la porte, contemplant avec affection ces soldats qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, mais qui l'étaient devenus par la force des choses. Dix amis dont Lawrence essayait de prendre le plus grand soin malgré les circonstances. Les rires s'élevaient alors qu'ils dégustaient leur repas, quelques fruits et des légumes avec un pain un peu rassis. La terre étant ce qu'elle était, les végétaux ne poussaient pas par ici et les hommes n'avaient d'autre choix que de se rendre dans les villages voisins – ceux qui n'étaient pas encore tombés- afin de demander des vivres. Il était fort rare de voir tant de bonne humeur, alors Lawrence les fixa pendant quelques minutes, savourant ce moment de paix et de joie.

Leur petit armée comptait deux humains ordinaires, deux frères. Anastase et Aymeric étaient de faux jumeaux. Il n'y avait pas plus différents qu'eux physiquement. En effet, alors qu'Anastase était châtain foncé aux yeux brun, Aymeric était blond comme les blés et possédait un regard bleu lagon. L'un avait une peau foncée, à la douce teinte caramel tandis que l'autre était des plus pâle. Leur caractère était cependant somme toute identique. Tous deux étaient de bons stratèges et des guerriers accomplis. Le plus souvent silencieux, ils étaient pourtant d'un naturel chaleureux et gai. Ils étaient encore jeunes, pas plus de vingt ans, mais leur loyauté et leurs capacités au combat faisaient d'eux des soldats hors pair.

Venaient ensuite six elfes noirs. Les seuls à ne pas s'être ranger du côté de Voldemort comme leurs semblables. Les Drow étaient une race très singulière. Bien qu'ils soient soudés entre eux, ils n'avaient pas le même état d'esprit pour les autres espèces, qu'elles soient elfes ou non. Ils repoussaient tout ce qui n'était pas eux, faisant preuve d'une méfiance et d'une hostilité phénoménales. Ceux qui ne savaient que cela refusaient tout contact avec ce peuple des Ténèbres aux airs négatifs. Néanmoins, une fois que leur confiance vous avez été accordée, ils étaient prêts à vendre pères et mères pour vous. Les quelques privilégiés qui avaient bénéficié de leur amitié sans faille ne l'avaient jamais regretté. Lawrence était un de ceux là.

Lui, comme tous les autres, avaient dû faire ses preuves. Savoir qu'il était le Roi de la Cité des Anges, aujourd'hui disparue, avait déjà bien aidé. Ainsi, Lawrence avait combattu le mage le plus puissant du royaume des Drow pour affirmer sa puissance et montrer qu'il était digne de devenir leur ami, leur protecteur, et leur espoir de rédemption.

Armand avait été le premier à croire en lui. C'était un elfe âgé, qui avait vu et participé à de nombreuses batailles avec un courage plus qu'exemplaire. Il était un membre très respecté de son peuple, étant considéré comme un héros de guerre et un des habitants les plus anciens. Il magnait avec brio l'élément du feu grâce à sa magie brute et sauvage. Il était d'ailleurs le seul mage présent parmi les Drow. Ce fut lui que Lawrence combattit. Armand avait accepté sa défaite avec surprise mais très vite, la curiosité avait prit le pas sur le reste. Ils avaient longuement discuter des pouvoirs mystérieux des Anges, tous les deux prenant un grand plaisir à discuter de sujets politiques et culturels. Leurs immenses connaissances s'étaient réunies et bientôt ils devinrent très liés. Lawrence pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis en y réfléchissant bien. Il avait bien trop de respect pour Armand pour le considérer ainsi. Il était un professeur, un maître et un conseiller. Plus qu'un ami, il était presque devenu un père.

Comme tous les elfes Noirs, sa peau avait une couleur des plus sombres, charbonneuse aux multiples reflets bleutés. Son peuple l'appelait « Oeil de Dragon » à cause de ses yeux bleus perçants et glacés. D'épais sourcils blancs surmontaient son regard dur alors que sur son visage étaient dessinés de nombreux tatouages, notamment l'emblème de son peuple : un serpent tribal qui ornait sa mâchoire. Sur chacune de ses joues, trois traits verticaux avaient également étaient apposés, signe de son statut de grand combattant et de capitaine des armées. Chez les Elfes Noirs, les tatouages de ce genre étaient faits avec une mixture étrange à base de plantes spéciales et rares qui ne poussaient que dans les cavernes. L'une d'elle en particulier permettait au dessin de briller dans le noir. Certes, dans une bataille cela n'était pas très avisé. Mais pour les Drow, les tatouages était une chose fondamentale qui permettait de se reconnaître, ayant tous à peu près le même physique. Seule la couleur des yeux pouvait varier. Armand, pour sa part, avait fait gravé tous ses ornements en un indigo fluorescent. Cette teinte étant considérée comme « sienne », aucun autre elfe noir ne pouvait la posséder. Les deux autres particularités physique des elfes noirs et que possédait Armand était leur longue chevelure blanche comme la neige ( qu'ils pouvaient aussi avoir noire mais cela était plus rare) et leurs dents un peu pointues. Contrairement à leurs cousins végétariens, les Drow étaient la seule espèce d'elfe à être omnivore. La plupart du temps, ils aimaient la viande presque crûe avec quelque légumes et des fruits.

Alcidès était l'unique enfant d'Armand. C'était un jeune homme très grand qui ne parlait pas beaucoup et qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son géniteur, hormis la couleur des yeux qu'il avait verts. On ne savait pas grand chose de lui et de son histoire. Il était discret et préférait rester dans l'ombre. Ce n'était pas le cas de son meilleur ami, Gladwin, qui était quelqu'un de très enthousiaste et énergique. Ils étaient aussi contradictoires que le jour et la nuit mais jamais on ne les voyaient l'un sans l'autre. Plus petit et plus frêle qu'Alcidès, Gladwin avait une particularité plutôt encombrante : il était aveugle. Ses yeux argentés et sans pupilles ne brillaient plus depuis longtemps maintenant à cause d'un entraînement magique qui avait mal tourné. Gladwin était le descendant d'un mage très puissant, maintenant disparu, qui avaient des méthodes d'enseignement plutôt douloureuses. Contrairement aux autres mages Drow qui ne pouvaient contrôler en général qu'un élément, le jeune homme en contrôlaient deux : l'eau et la foudre. Il était puissant pour son âge et beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Malgré sa cécité, Gladwin était une personne très joviale et turbulente. Alcidès avait été le seul de son clan à vouloir approcher ce garçon différent des autres et à l'aider. Il était devenu les yeux du magicien et au fil du temps, leur esprit d'équipe devint leur meilleure arme.

Puis Rioghnàn,Irwin et Aristeus s'étaient joins à eux. Trois cousins qui se ressemblaient tant que l'on aurait pu croire à des triplés. Ils étaient les plus jeunes du groupe, n'ayant même pas encore atteint leur majorité. Néanmoins, de part leur petite taille et leur apparence ils étaient des espions hors pairs. Leur peau et leur chevelure se confondaient de part leur noirceur, seuls leurs yeux ambrés contrastaient magnifiquement avec les ténèbres de leur corps. De part leur jeunesse, ils ne portaient pas encore de tatouages, les Drow les acquérant le jour de leur majorité.

Et enfin, les deux seules femmes du groupe. L'une, Awa, était la plus ancienne et la plus sage de toute leur petite armée. On ignorait son âge véritable car son visage ne reflétait que peu sa vieillesse. Mélange d'une elfe et d'un sorcier, Awa avait une vie encore longue devant elle. Ses pouvoirs magiques n'étaient pas phénoménaux, mais elle excellait dans l'art des potions, des poisons et des soins. C'était elle qui, à leur retour d'une bataille, prenaient soin d'eux avec une rapidité qu'elle avait acquise il y a fort longtemps. Petite et rondouillarde, elle était plutôt jolie avec son visage poupon et ses longs cheveux bruns qu'elle attachait toujours en un chignon compliqué. Pour une raison inconnue, Awa ne s'était jamais mariée et n'avait jamais eut d'enfants. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que tous ici l'appelait Mama. L'instinct maternel était très présent chez cette femme et tous l'avaient vite compris grâce à son côté très tactile et protecteur.

L'autre, Naïg, était la plus douée des archers. Jeune et belle, elle était malheureusement inaccessible pour les autres hommes du groupe, étant une centauresse. Elle possédait de grands yeux noisettes et une très longue chevelure rousse où étaient présentes plumes, perles et fines nattes. Le haut de son corps était tout à fait normal, avec une poitrine nue, un ventre plat qui, vers le bas, était recouvert de poils plus ou moins fins. C'était ici que s'arrêtait sa partie physique humaine. Venait ensuite un poitrail d'équidé, quatre pattes qui se terminaient par d'épais sabots, un garrot et un arrière-train agrémenté d'une longue queue de cheval. Sa robe était uniformément colorée en un magnifique alezan soyeux. Son troupeau avait été dévasté par Voldemort. Comme les membres de son clan, Naïg avait combattu avec toute sa hargne jusqu'à ce qu'un coup mal placé l'assomme et lui fit perdre conscience. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, tous ceux qu'elle avait un jour aimé étaient morts.

Lawrence et le reste du groupe l'avait trouvée, errante dans les bois. Depuis, Naïg vivait avec eux et s'était juré de toujours les protéger. Cette promesse avait bien fait rire les hommes jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne montre ses talents d'archer qui les avaient alors laissé bouche-bée.

Lawrence n'avait jamais regretté son choix de s'être allié à eux. Bien qu'il était rare qu'il se joigne à son petit clan pour les repas et les entraînements, passer du temps avec eux guérissait peu à peu ses blessures qui le faisait toujours souffrir. La perte de son royaume, de ses sujets, de son compagnon et de son unique héritier l'avait presque rendu fou. Se consacrer à la tâche que Lucius lui avait confié en tant qu'espion avait réussit à le détourner de son chagrin mais, parfois, il arrivait que sa souffrance resurgissait d'un coup, le rendant plus faible qu'un enfant réclamant ses parents à grands renforts de cris et de larmes.

Lawrence eut un léger rire lorsqu'il vit Gladwin décoller de sa chaise pour se retrouver sur le sol, Aristeus et ses deux cousins sur lui à le chatouiller impitoyablement. Armand vint à ses côtés, assez imposant avec sa grande taille alors que lui était si petit.

_ Ils s'amusent bien, sourit légèrement l'elfe Noir.

_ J'admire leur capacité à passer du chagrin au rire, murmura Lawrence de sa voix douce. Tant d'épreuves nous attendent encore...

_ Raison de plus pour oublier un moment. Mais si cela vous dérange, je peux...

_ Non...Non, Armand. Laissons-les s'amuser. Ils en ont besoin.

_ Vous aussi, Majesté. Vous méritez un peu de joie plus que quiconque ici.

_ Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler « Majesté » ? Je ne suis plus Roi depuis longtemps.

_ Vous vous trompez. Vôtre âme restera celle d'un Roi.

_ Un roi sans sujet n'est pas un roi, Armand. Et le contraire est tout aussi vrai, dit Lawrence d'un ton froid en s'éloignant.

Armand eut un soupir et regarda avec tristesse la frêle silhouette de son chef disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

Lawrence emprunta un gigantesque escaliers qui déboucha au sommet d'une tour à la surface. Il respira l'air sec et brûlant en fermant les yeux. Un cri étrange lui fit lever les yeux vers le ciel et un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Ce que d'autres auraient pu prendre pour une flamme était en réalité un sublime oiseau. Celui-ci se posa sur la rambarde qui entourait la tour et poussa un nouveau cri semblable à celui d'un aigle. Cette espèce d'oiseau était souvent confondue avec le phénix et était communément appelé Oiseau de Feu. Chaque Roi d'un clan d'elfes avait un oiseau comme messager. Celui-ci, Lawrence le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il appartenait à Lucius.

C'était un volatile incroyablement beau. Il ressemblait énormément à un paon avec son long cou, sa queue immense et sa houppette. Son plumage avait tout d'une flamme avec ses teintes majestueuses de rouge, de orange et de jaune. Chaque plume irradiait d'une lueur rougeoyante, telles des milliers de petites chandelles. A chaque extrémité de l'une d'elle, sur la queue, se trouvait une grosse tâche pourpre qui était en réalité un œil. Sur sa tête, ses yeux étaient également d'une magnifique couleur écarlate et brillaient comme deux rubis.

Lawrence caressa avec révérence le doux plumage de l'oiseau qui roucoula de bonheur. Il lui tendit ensuite sa patte aux serres acérées et l'homme vit enfin l'épais parchemin que détenait l'animal. Il le prit délicatement entre ses doigts et le lut avec attention. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il jeta un œil à l'oiseau qui n'avait pas bouger et finit par descendre de la tour pour retourner dans la salle commune.

A son entrée, tous se turent et fixèrent son air contrarié avec crainte.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?, s'enquit Armand.

_ Le Roi Lucius nous demande de toute urgence . Faites le nécessaire, nous partons.

Aussitôt, les membres du petit groupe se levèrent et commencèrent à s'affairer. Seul Armand rejoignit Lawrence qui était resté immobile.

_ Savez-vous ce que veut le Roi Lucius ?, s'enquit-il.

_ Il dit que...qu'il a retrouvé deux de mes anciens sujets...

_ Vous voulez dire...Des Anges ?, s'exclama l'elfe avec ébahissement.

_ Oui...Il est formel...

_ Vous-a-t-il dit qui ils étaient ?

_ Non. Mais cela m'est égal, sourit Lawrence. Au bout de cent...serais-ce possible … ?

Oui, Lawrence ne pouvait le croire. Lui qui se croyait le dernier de son espèce allait retrouver deux de ses sujets. Sans savoir qu'ils étaient ses plus précieux alliés, et ses deux plus grandes sources de douleur.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu quand même :D . Donnez-moi vôtre avis s'il vous plaît !


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici le chapitre 6 d'Illusions et les retrouvailles que vous attendiez par la même occasion :). Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je pense que je me suis arrêtée au bon moment. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Certains personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, d'autres sont de mon lecture !

Chapitre 6 :

**D'incroyables Retrouvailles**

****I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<strong> **

Harry soupira pour la centième fois en une heure, frottant ses mains moites l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de contrôler leurs tremblements. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, le jeune homme osa jeter un coup d'œil prudent vers James. Celui-ci était prostré près du Roi Lucius, la tête basse et la mâchoire crispée. Il ne disait pas un mot et ne bougeait pas non plus.

L'arrivée de Lawrence était une épreuve pour lui. Un siècle sans se voir ni se parler laissait un profond vide dans le cœur, vide qu'il avait réussit à oublier grâce à Harry. Grâce à son fils. Mais à présent, la tristesse face à cette séparation resurgissait, plus profonde que jamais. La joie de se revoir était effacée par la peur, l'appréhension et l'impatience. Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il avait chaud, froid, s'il voulait rire ou pleurer. Un seul mot, un seul nom tournoyait dans sa tête : Lawrence.

Quant à Harry, la seule chose pour laquelle il était effrayé était que son deuxième père le rejette. Oh bien sûr c'était absurde de penser cela ! Il était son enfant après tout, et il savait par James qu'il avait été attendu et élevé pendant la première année de sa vie avec énormément d'amour. Mais ce mensonge immense qu' était leur mort pouvait être vu par Lawrence comme impardonnable.

Père et fils avaient revêtue leurs plus beaux atours pour l'occasion. James portait une tunique simple de teinte verte pour rappeler son peuple, les elfes Sylvains. Un fin laçage débutait à son cou pour s'achever à son ventre et les minces cordons de tissus n'avaient pas été serrées afin de dévoiler le torse plus qu'avantageux de l'homme. De fines arabesques formant des feuilles et des fleurs avaient étaient cousus en doré sur le col et les manches pagodes. Un pantalon de cuir marron complétait le tout, le bas rentré soigneusement dans la grosse botte de la même couleur qu'on lui avait enfilée à son unique pied. Ses cheveux courts étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais mais cette fois-ci avec un soin tout particulier qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Une longue cape brune recouvrait ses épaules et traînait quelque peu sur le sol avec élégance.

Harry était vêtu avec plus de luxe. Encore une fois, les jeunes femmes elfes qui s'occupaient de lui s'étaient extasiées sur sa longue chevelure ébène et avaient passé toute la matinée à le coiffer. Ses cheveux étaient restés lâches, hormis deux mèches sur le devant qui avaient été réunies derrière son crâne afin de ne pas le gêner. Deux lys y étaient accrochés sur le côté, donnant un air très féminin à la coiffure mais qui allait parfaitement sur Harry. Ses longues boucles brillantes pendaient dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, ondulant avec grâce au rythme de la légère brise qui s'échappait par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Sa tunique et son pantalon de cuir étaient entièrement noirs mais une fine ceinture d'argent, magnifiquement ouvragée , entourait ses hanches minces. Un diadème serti d'une émeraude reposait sur son front et sa cape de satin vert forêt était constellée de millions de petits diamants. De tous, Harry était le plus sublime, bien qu'il était loin de s'en rendre compte.

Il avait été prévu que James et Harry resteraient cachés durant l'arrivée de Lawrence, afin que celui-ci apprenne doucement la nouvelle par Lucius, Narcissa, Severus et Sirius. Les deux derniers étaient d'ailleurs sûrement en train d'escorter l'ange au même moment. La peur grimpait de plus en plus dans les appartements de Lucius jusqu'à ce qu'une joyeuse mélodie se fasse entendre dans tout le palais. Aussitôt, James se leva d'un bond, comme prêt à courir jusqu'à celui qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait toujours. Lucius le retint d'une main sur la poitrine et cela suffit à ce que l'enthousiasme de Fàlcon disparaisse d'un coup.

_ Restez-ici, murmura le souverain. Je vous ferez appeler lorsqu'il sera prêt.

_ Bien, souffla James.

Le Roi marcha avec noblesse jusqu'à la porte, son long manteau de velours glissant silencieusement derrière lui.

_ Lucius !, l'interpella alors à nouveau James.

Il se retourna et fixa le visage incroyablement anxieux de l'elfe brun.

_ S'il-vous plaît...Ne tardez pas trop.

Lucius eut un sourire indulgent et se retira, se mettant en route vers la salle du trône. A l'abri des regards, l'homme émit un soupir tremblant et posa une main sur son cœur chamboulé tandis qu'il continuait son avancée. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce bonheur et cette excitation à l'idée de revoir un vieil ami. La plupart de ceux qu'il possédait avaient disparus, ravagés par l'armée de Voldemort. En réalité, les seuls proches qu'il lui restait étaient son épouse, son fils, James et Lawrence.

Il avait été très peiné de devoir isolé l'ange et de l'envoyer face au danger. Cela n'avait pas été un choix facile, mais il l'avait prit en remarquant l'état catastrophique dans lequel se mettait Lawrence après la disparition de son époux et de leur enfant. Il revoyait encore clairement le corps maigre et décharné, les lourdes cernes pendant en dessous de deux grands yeux vides de toute vie. Lui qui avait toujours été la beauté à l'état pur était devenu un pantin désarticulé, coupé de ses fils, qui ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste tant sa faiblesse et son chagrin étaient immenses.

Comment le retrouvera-t-il aujourd'hui ? Avait-il changé ? Avait-il retrouvé cette douceur et cette bonté qui avaient fait de lui un roi respecté et aimé ?

Lucius, soudain impatient, pressa le pas. Il prit la porte de derrière qui menait directement à son trône et s'assit vivement. Narcissa était déjà là, magnifique et fière auprès du Prince Draco qui resplendissait d'élégance. Le roi essaya de calmer sa respiration précipité tout en ajustant ses vêtements avec soin. Mais sa main se fit vite arrêtée par une autre, plus fine et plus petite. Narcissa le regardait avec malice, ses beaux yeux bleus levés vers lui.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle avec amour. Tu es parfait.

Son mari lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et baisa sa main avant de l'emprisonner dans la sienne et de la serrer fort.

Puis, il fit un signe aux gardes afin qu'il ouvrent les portes. Le petit groupe entra, Lawrence en tête.

Dans tout le royaume, tous étaient d'accord pour affirmer qu'il n'y avait pas plus bel être sur terre qu'un ange. Mais leur Roi dépassait toute objectivité. Son corps entier semblait avoir été sculpter avec une perfection indécente. Son nez droit, petit et fin était d'une courbure admirable. Sa bouche, ni trop fine, ni trop épaisse, était divine à regarder. Ses pommettes naturellement saillantes étaient d'une douce teinte rosée alors qu'un sourire venaient les bomber. Sa mâchoire carrée donnait à sa figure une impression de force et d'assurance, adoucie par son menton rond. Ses longs cheveux blancs comme la neige semblaient scintiller de milles éclats, tels de long fils d'argent tandis qu'ils battaient à ses cuisses au rythme de ses pas. Un fin diadème serti d'un énorme diamant blanc était la seule extravagance que l'on pouvait noter chez lui. Il était vêtu avec élégance mais très simplement. Il portait une longue robe aux manches évasées et très longues, d'un vert tendre qui traînait au sol. Dessous, une simple tunique et un pantalon blanc rentré dans des bottes noires à lacets.

Mais le plus fabuleux chez cet homme était ses yeux. Les Anges possédaient toujours une couleur d'yeux impressionnante, particulièrement vive et parfois rare où l'on pouvait apercevoir leur magie tournoyer dans l'iris. Et là était la différence flagrante de Lawrence avec les siens. Étant le Roi, ses yeux renfermaient toutes les couleurs qu'il puisse exister sur cette terre. C'était un véritable arc-en-ciel, un ouragan de teintes qui vous laissez bouche-bée devant tant de splendeur.

Lucius se leva, ému, et vint se placer face à son ami de toujours. Celui-ci était dans le même état et un silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement. Puis, enfin, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout simplement heureux de se revoir, ils sourirent, les yeux brillants.

_ Mon ami, dit Lucius. Bienvenu à toi. C'est une grande joie que de te revoir en ces lieux.

_ Merci Lucius, répondit Lawrence de sa voix claire et chantante. C'est , pour moi aussi, un grand bonheur de te retrouver.

_ Vous devez être épuisés après un si long voyage, remarqua l'elfe en jetant un coup d'œil aux accolites de Lawrence.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, répondit aimablement Lawrence. Mes frères et sœur sont habitués à bien pire. Explique-moi plutôt comment tu as fait pour retrouver deux des miens ?

_ Pas tout de suite, mon ami. Un peu de patience, sourit malicieusement Lucius, ce qui attisa encore plus vivement la curiosité de l'ange. Et si vous vous installiez d'abord ? J'aurais à te parler ensuite.

_ Très bien, acquiesça Lawrence.

Le petit groupe suivit Lucius et son épouse, laissant Draco s'occuper des autres convives qui logeaient également au Palais, faute de mieux. Narcissa se sépara de son époux, guidant les compagnons de Lawrence vers leurs quartiers tandis que Lucius se dirigeait vers ses appartements, Lawrence sur les talons.

Une fois assis sur la terrasse avec quelques rafraîchissments, Lucius débuta une conversation qui allait changer la vie de son ami à jamais

_ Law, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile. Mais avant de te faire rencontrer ces deux personnes que j'ai mentionné dans ma lettre, il faut tout d'abord faire une bond dans le passé.

_ Lucius, s'assombrit Lawrence, tu sais très bien que je ne veux plus parler de...

_ Personne ne le sait mieux que moi mais c'est essentiel, le coupa le roi. Crois-tu que j'ai oublié toutes ces années où je t'ai vu mourir à petit feu ? Il est de mon devoir de te conter la vérité.

_ La vérité ?, demanda Lawrence avec incompréhension.

_ Cette nuit-là, lorsque Voldemort a attaqué la Cité, tu as dit que ton époux et votre fils étaient morts. Comment l'as-tu appris ?

_ Je n'avais aucun besoin de l'apprendre. Je l'ai constaté. Ils avaient disparus, Lucius ! Je les ai cherché pendant des années, j'ai fouillé tout le pays ! Ils n'étaient nulle part..., ajouta-t-il alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles.

_ Ils ne sont pas morts, Law.

Lucius lâcha cette phrase comme une bombe. Il savait bien que cela était une façon brutale, mais il n'avait malheureusement ni le temps ni l'envie de tourner autour du pot. Il fixa Lawrence, dont les yeux s'étaient considérablement agrandis et dont le visage semblait aussi décomposé que celui d'un fantôme.

_ Qu-Qu'as-tu dit ?, bégaya-t-il.

_ James et Harry sont vivants. Et ils sont ici.

Pendant quelque minutes, un silence lourd de conséquences s'installa. Lucius laissait son ami digérer la nouvelle et ce lui-ci essayait d'y croire. Mais après l'espoir, le chagrin revint et avec lui, une profonde déception ainsi qu'une colère monstrueuse.

_ Comment oses-tu ?!; hurla-t-il en se levant si violemment que sa chaise vola trois mètres plus loin. Je croyais que tu étais mon ami mais en réalité, tu n'es qu'un fourbe et un menteur !

_ Law...

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire cela ! Pas toi ! Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mon mari et mon enfant sont morts ! Comment peux-tu jouer ainsi avec mes sentiments ? Comment peux-tu seulement songer à les utiliser pour...

Profondément énervé et blessé, Lawrence préféra faire demi-tour afin de partir au plus vite de cet endroit. Mais Lucius le rattrapa bien vite et le plaqua violemment contre un mur afin de l'immobiliser.

_ Lâche-moi ! JE T'AI DIT DE ME LACHER !, s'époumona Lawrence, en vain.

_ Law, écoutes-moi ! Ecoutes-moi ! Pendant la bataille...James a emmené Harry et s'est enfui pour le mettre en sécurité avec Dumbeldore...Ils...ils se sont réfugiés chez les Elfes de Lune...Harry a grandi...avec Albus...Il croyait qu'il était son grand-père...James a prit un faux nom et a veillé sur vôtre fils dans l'ombre...Jusqu'à ce que le village soit attaqué. Harry, James et le reste de la population de leur village sont venus trouver refuge ici. J'ai alors appris la vérité à Harry. Cela ne fait que trois mois qu'il sait qui sont ses parents et quel rôle il aura dans cette guerre. Albus a été gravement blessé et est mort. Le garçon a dû faire son deuil et réfléchir sur sa position. Il a alors demandé à te rencontrer avant...avant de faire ce qui doit être fait.

Lawrence avait cessé de se débattre, pleurant en silence, les nerfs éprouvés. Il semblait perdu, ne sachant pas quoi penser ou qui croire. Lucius se décolla quelque peu de lui et prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains, regardant les yeux irréels de l'ange, noyés de larmes.

_ Ils sont en vie, Lawrence, affirma-t-il. James et Harry sont en vie et ils t'attendent. Si tu voyais ton fils, Law ! Il est exceptionnel. Il te ressemble beaucoup. Aussi fort et gentil que toi.

Épuisé, l'ange glissa sur le sol, sanglotant éperdument. Lucius ne mentait pas. Lucius était son ami. Lucius...disait la vérité. Oh combien de fois avait-il espéré ce moment ? Combien de fois avait-il imaginé son fils grandir loin de lui ? Combien de fois l'image de son bébé aux si beaux yeux verts avait traversé son esprit alors qu'il était en plein combat, lui rappelant sans cesse cette fois où il avait tout perdu ?

Et James...Seigneur, que de souvenirs auprès de lui ! Il avait si souvent rêver de se retrouver dans ses bras ! De son regard amoureux posé sur lui...De ses mains grandes et fortes qui l'avaient aimé, rassuré...Il ne pouvait croire tout cela réel...

_ Et..et James ?, sanglota-t-il.

Lucius s'agenouilla près de lui, posant une main ferme et consolante sur son épaule.

_ Il est tel que tu l'as connu mais la bataille a fait des dégâts. Il a perdu une jambe...et gagné quelques cicatrices. Hormis cela, il est toujours l'homme qui t'aime plus que sa propre vie.

Lawrence eut un sourire à travers ses larmes mais ses sanglots si firent si brutaux qu'il fut incapable de dire un mot. Lucius resta à ses côtés, le soutenant comme il le pouvait, attendant patiemment que son ami retrouve ses esprits.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsque Lawrence se calma enfin. Plus qu'éreinté, il resta pourtant éveillé toute la nuit, demandant des précisions à Lucius qui lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait. Il s'excusa de n'avoir rien dit à Lawrence pendant toutes ces années, l'idée d'avoir trahi son unique ami lui étant insupportable. Celui-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur, comprenant parfaitement que sa famille devait être protégée. Lorsque l'idée de savoir qu'il allait revoir son mari et son fils fit son chemin, Lawrence commença à sentir l'adrénaline prendre possession de lui. IL pressa Lucius de tout lui décrire de ses deux amours, ne perdant aucune parole de l'elfe blond. Une deuxième jeunesse semblait avoir prit possession d'eux et ils se retrouvèrent vite pêle-mêle sur le sol, riant du passé, rêvant de l'avenir, et impatients quant au présent.

0*0*0*0*0*0

James non plus n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Et si Harry avait essayé de tenir compagnie à son père, il s'était tout de même vite endormi contre celui-ci. Avec un sourire tendre, l'homme s'était empressé de coucher son enfant et était retourné à ses pensées préoccupées. Il n'avait toujours pas vu Lawrence et la peur prenait possession de lui, plus grande à chaque minute qui passait.

Il était adossé à un balcon, contemplant le levé de soleil avec rêverie lorsqu'une voix bien connue se fit entendre. Sans attendre, le cœur bondissant, il se retourna et retint son souffle.

Lawrence était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. James était certain que cette vision resterait dans sa mémoire à jamais. La vision de son époux debout devant lui, lui souriant amoureusement, comme autrefois, sa longue chevelure immaculée flottant autour de lui et son magnifique regard illuminé de joie...

_ Bonjour James, s'éleva la voix chantante de Lawrence et James ferma les yeux pour mieux la savourer, laissant quelques larmes rouler sur son visage.

Une main douce caressant sa joue humide fit lever ses paupières et il fut bouleversé par les profondes iris multicolores de Lawrence, son époux, enfin revenu à lui. Bouleversé, il ne put que l'attirer dans une étreinte d'ours, le serrant à l'étouffer contre son torse fort. Il se couvrirent de baisers,de larmes, leurs mains s'entrechoquèrent souvent, essayant d'accéder à la moindre parcelle de peau visible comme pour certifier le fait qu'ils étaient bien dans la réalité.

Ils restèrent tout d'abord silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant beaucoup, se fixant un peu. Puis, ils racontèrent chacun la vie qu'ils avaient mené l'un sans l'autre, s'excusant, se pardonnant. Le bonheur de se revoir n'avait pas de prix et bientôt, alors que l''aurore arrivait, on pouvait les apercevoir parfois dans les jardins, tantôt enlacés, tantôt se courant après comme deux enfants jouant à cache-cache pour mieux se retrouver. Ils riaient, parlaient, s'embrassaient, tel un couple d'adolescents qui pensait être seul au monde.

Lorsque le calme leur revinrent, et une fois l'émotion des retrouvailles un peu atténuée, ils se rendirent dans la chambre de leur enfant sur la pointe des pieds. Harry dormait toujours paisiblement malgré les rayons du soleil qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Pendant une petite heure, Lawrence contempla son fils, son bébé qui n'en était plus un, notant les différences et les ressemblances sur son visage avec le sien. James l'enlaçait par derrière, rassurant et aimant. Les deux pères avaient un même sourire rayonnant aux lèvres alors qu'ils s'émerveillaient sur la beauté de leur progéniture. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, la main de Lawrence frôla la joue veloutée de son fils qui s'éveilla doucement.

Et la première chose que vit Harry, se fut les yeux resplendissants de son deuxième père. Il nota avec lenteur les larmes les joues de l'ange et sa main sur sa figure. Mais quand il prit conscience de qui était devant lui, il ne put qu'articuler un « papa » avant d'être attiré dans une douce étreinte.

_ Je suis là, mon chéri..., ne cessait de répéter Lawrence à son oreille. Je suis là...

James se joignit bientôt au câlin familial et Harry, à travers l'épais brouillard qu'avait provoqué son bonheur dans son esprit, ne put que songer qu'il n'y avait pas plus heureux que lui sur cette terre, hormis ses parents enfin réunis.

0*0*0*0*0*0

J'espère que ces retrouvailles sont à vôtre goût et si c'est le cas, laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît ! Je vous embrasse !


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée du retard ! Je suis tombée malade la semaine dernière et j'ai été plutôt en mauvais état alors impossible de poster plus tôt ! Encore pardon et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il y en a eut des meilleurs,**

** Certains personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, d'autres sont de mon invention.**

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Chapitre 7 :

**Vie de Famille**

**Is the moment where I look you in the eye? **

David Cook, Permanent

_ Comme tu es devenu beau, Harry, s'extasia Lawrence après s'être détaché de lui.

Harry eut un sourire rayonnant, le cœur en fête. Son deuxième père était réellement comme tout le monde l'avait décrit : magnifique et doux. Il le détailla longuement ds yeux avant de vraiment se rendre compte que sa famille était enfin complète. De nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition et il les essuya bien vite, se blottissant une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Lawrence.

_ Quand es-tu arrivé ?, demanda -t-il sans le lâcher.

_ Hier. Lucius m'a tout expliqué et il m'a fallut du temps pour tout assimiler.

_ Tu n'es pas en colère ?

Lawrence soupira et tint son garçon à bout de bras, le visage grave.

_ Je mentirais en disant que je ne le suis pas. Mais je comprends pourquoi Albus et ton père ont agit ainsi. Et puis, nous sommes réunis maintenant, sourit l'ange.

Harry baissa la tête et se leva sans un mot.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il mon chéri ?

_ Papa, écoutes...Mon héritage est dans cinq jours. Et j'ai convenu avec le Roi Lucius de partie dès le lendemain.

_ D-dès...dès le lendemain ?, répéta Lawrence avec stupéfaction. Mais, enfin nous venons juste de nous retrouver...

_ Je sais. Je sais, papa, répondit Harry avec tristesse. Mais plus j'attends, et plus de personnes meurent. Il faut que tu comprennes. Le jour où Voldemort vous a attaqué...tu es parti te battre parce que tu savais que tes sujets étaient en danger, n'est-ce pas ? Même en sachant que, peut-être, cela voulait dire que tu ne reverrais plus jamais Père ou moi. C'est la même chose pour moi. Je ne peux pas me montrer égoïste. Je ne le peux plus. Trop de vies en dépendent.

Lawrence le fixa en silence. Il était à la fois fier et atrocement triste. Fier d'avoir un fils aussi juste et noble. Triste de savoir que leur famille ne sera réunie que cinq petits jours après un siècle de séparation.

Il prit tendrement son enfant dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans les longues boucles noires et parfumées, le cœur gros. Harry répondit à cette étreinte sans hésiter, respirant avec bonheur la douce odeur des cheveux de son deuxième père.

_ Peu m'importe que nous ayons été séparés pendant cent années, murmura doucement Lawrence. Je t'ai toujours aimé, Harry et je t'aimerais toujours, quels que soient tes choix.

_ Merci, Papa.

James sourit avec amour en regardant les deux hommes de sa vie enfin ensembles. Furtivement, il s'approcha et les enlaça tous deux, récoltant un regard surpris et songeur de son mari. James savait parfaitement qu'ils auraient à parler de beaucoup de choses, mais pour le moment, il voulait juste oublier tout ce qui n'était pas son fils et son cher époux.

_ Et si nous cessions de parler de tout cela et que nous profitions plutôt de ces cinq jours en famille ? Hum ?, proposa-t-il avec un sourire canaille que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu.

_ J'aimerais beaucoup te présenter aux elfes de Lune, Papa, s'exclama celui-ci à Lawrence avec enthousiasme.

_ Dans ce cas, va te laver, bonhomme et nous y allons, rit James en poussant son enfant vers la salle d'eau.

Harry obéit en riant et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant ses parents seuls.

_ Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?, attaqua Lawrence dès qu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coule.

_ Pardon ?

_ Comptais-tu me dire un jour que nôtre fils a l'intention de courir vers la mort ?!

_ Law, voyons...Tu le savais. Tu étais avec moi quand Albus nous a révélé la prophétie.

_ Les prophéties ne sont pas infaillibles..., marmonna l'ange en colère et peiné.

James eut un soupir et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amour.

_ Lawrence...Il faut se faire une raison. Harry est l'enfant de la Prophétie. J'ai été suffisamment longtemps à ses côtés pour le constater.

_ Cela sonne comme un reproche..., accusa l'ange en s'écartant de James d'un geste énervé.

_ Tu sais bien que ce n'en est pas un, le résonna l'elfe aux cheveux ébouriffés.

La gorge nouée, Lawrence détourna le regard. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Il était...complètement perdu. Il venait d'apprendre que sa famille- qu'il avait toujours crut morte- était vivante mais que son enfant avait choisit de mourir. Comment agir face à cela ? Qu'était-il sensé dire ou faire ?

_ J'ai eut si mal, James, chuchota-t-il. J'ai...j'ai crû que j'allais devenir fou lorsque vous aviez disparus. Pendants des années je vous ai cherché. Pendant des années, j'ai essayé de faire mon deuil. Et, maintenant, alors que je m'étais fait une raison, tu reviens avec Harry. J'apprends qu'il a été élevé par Albus, qu'il est le chef de son peuple et que tu es resté près de lui sous une fausse identité pour le protéger. Et maintenant que je pensais enfin réapprendre à vous aimer...nôtre fils va partir en guerre affronter un oncle qu'il n'a jamais connu et où il devra obligatoirement tuer ou être tué. Dis-moi...que ferais-tu à ma place ?

_ Lawrence...

_ Et puis...tu m'as trahis, James, le coupa Lawrence. Je sais bien que c'était pour protéger notre enfant m ais...il y avait d'autres moyens...Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Tu m'as laissé souffrir pendant cent ans. Cent années, James !

_ Et que voulais-tu donc que je fasses ?, explosa James. Nous étions en pleine bataille ! Tous nos soldats étaient tués les uns après les autres ! Je voyais bien que nous étions en train de perdre ! Alors oui, j'ai prit Harry dans mes bras et je me suis enfuis, loin de toi et de Tom, pour sauver sa vie ! Notre fils n'est pas comme les autres, Law ! Il est l'Élu ! Et pour Voldemort, cela voulait dire qu'il était dangereux ! Je n'ai fais que mon devoir de père !

_ Et tu m'as retiré le mien !, cria Lawrence. C'est moi qui l'ai porté dans mon ventre ! Pendant neuf mois j'ai entendu son cœur battre en moi ! Nous avions un lien si fort et toi, tu as tout détruit !

_ Et moi ?, souffla James avec lassitude. Tu crois que je n'ai pas eut mal lorsque je suis parti ? Me séparer de toi...a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais eut à faire. J'étais blessé, grièvement, et alors que j'avais le plus besoin de toi, j'ai dû partir. Loin de celui que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Je venais de perdre des milliers de camarades, et j'ai dû regarder mon fils grandir dans l'ombre, sans intervenir durant un siècle. Que penses-tu que j'ai ressenti durant tout ce temps ?

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Lawrence lui tourna le dos, retenant les sanglots qui lui secouaient le corps. Avec précaution, James s'approcha de lui, les joues humides et enserra sa taille dans ses bras musclés. Il posa son visage sur son épaule, se réfugiant dans son cou où il déposa une myriade de baisers doux et délicats.

_ Je t'aime, dit-il à son oreille d'une voix basse et rauque. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je voulais simplement protéger nôtre famille.

_ Je sais, répliqua Lawrence sur le même ton. Et, même si je suis en colère, je sais que tu as bien fait. Harry est une pure merveille.

_ Oui, s'extasia James. Il te ressemble tellement...Chaque fois que je le regardais, ton image m'apparaissait...alors je me détournais parce que cela faisait trop mal. C'est aussi pour cela que j'avais choisit de ne pas vivre auprès de lui. C'était trop douloureux.

_ Il va vraiment partir n'est-ce pas ?, demanda l'ange d'une voix brisée.

_ Oui. C'est son devoir. Nous n'y pouvons rien.

Lawrence se retourna dans ses bras et leva son beau visage vers celui de son époux.

_ Je suppose que tu as raison. Et c'est pour cela que nous l'accompagnerons, décida-t-il. Nôtre devoir est de veiller sur lui.

_ Exactement, sourit James. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cela.

_ Tu avais déjà prit ta décision, Prongs, avoue-le !, rit quelque peu Lawrence.

Les yeux de James scintillèrent et il raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de son bien-aimé.

_ Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne m'avait appeler ainsi, soupira -t-il en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Lawrence avec amour.

_ Je t'aime, répondit celui-ci en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs et courts, retrouvant leur douceur avec une joie incroyable.

James se contenta de l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait donner, rassurant ainsi Lawrence sur ses sentiments. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle et le visage rougi. Accolant leur front, ils essayèrent de retrouver une respiration normale, tout en caressant le dos de l'autre.

_ Merlin, ce que ça m'avais manqué, rit Lawrence .

_ A moi aussi.

Derrière la porte de la salle de bain, Harry eut un sourire mi-attristé mi-heureux. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais se séparer de ses parents enfin retrouvés sera sans doute la chose la plus difficile qu'il aura à faire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, s'il n'avait pas existé, peut-être alors ses parents auraient continuer à s'aimer, peut-être n'auraient-ils jamais été séparés.

Mais les voir si heureux à présent chassait toutes ses mauvaises pensées.

Aussi, il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau et pénétra dans la chambre, tout en faisant sorte de faire suffisamment de bruit pour que ses parents s'en aperçoive.

La semaine passa à une vitesse des plus folles. Harry, Lawrence et James passèrent les premiers jours ensemble, apprenant à se connaître ou à se redécouvrir. Parfois, Harry s'arrangeait pour laisser ses pères un peu seuls afin qu'ils renouent les liens d'autrefois, ce qui avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme passait son temps avec les membres de son peuple ou les camarades de Lawrence qui l'avaient accueillit à bras ouverts. Le jeune elfe les admiraient, eux qui risquaient leur vie chaque jour pour aider ce monde qui ignorait pourtant leur existence.

_ Où trouvez-vous autant de courage?, avait demandé Harry à Armand alors qu'ils regardaient les autres s'entraîner.

_ C'est cela que les autre ne comprennent pas, avait sourit l'elfe aux tatouages bleus. C'est loin d'être du courage, Petit Elfe. C'est simplement du désespoir mélangé à de la rage brute.

_ De la rage ?

_ Oui. De la rage face à tant d'injustice et de drames. Chacun d'entre nous avons perdu un proche ou toute une population sans en connaître en la raison. Les questions comme « Pourquoi » ou « Comment » n'ont pas lieu d'être, car pour nous, elles n'ont aucune réponse valable. Voldemort tue pour se sentir puissant. C'est une partie de plaisir pour lui. Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il est si craint. Nous, nous préférons agir dans l'ombre car c'est ce qui fait le plus enrager Voldemort : ne pas savoir contre qui il se bat.

Après cette conversation, Harry avait été voir Lawrence avec hésitation. Il avait finalement osé demander à son père de parler de Tom. Son père s'était exécuter avec réticence, répétant à peu de choses près ce qu'avait conté Severus. Les deux frères avaient été très proches l'un de l'autre durant leur enfance. A leur adolescence et donc à la mort de leur père, Lawrence fut choisit pour devenir Roi. Tom, qui avait été rabaissé pendant des années par son géniteur, avait eut beaucoup de mal à le supporter, attestant que puisqu'il était l'aîné, son rôle était de devenir Souverain. Il devint tout de même le Conseiller du Roi, et commença à acquérir une certaine notoriété qui gonflait son cœur de fierté. Il était beau, charismatique et était un orateur incroyable. Il rencontra Severus, qu'il semblait aimer sincèrement, et devint ensuite Ambassadeur du Roi. Il s'absentait souvent pour délivrer des messages importants ou remplacer Lawrence à des fêtes, des Conseils...Un jour, Lawrence lui demanda d'apporter à la Reine Des Draw un présent afin de la remercier d'une invitation qu'elle lui avait délivrée quelques jours plus tôt. Tom s'y était rendu comme convenu, seul, malgré le danger qui rôdait autour du royaume de Elfes Noirs. Et lorsqu'il revint, il n'était plus le même. Il se renfermait. Sa beauté disparaissait. Sa froideur n'avait d'égal que sa méchanceté. Lui qui n'avait jamais été cruel autrefois, devint bientôt incontrôlable. Severus en fit les frais. Bien qu'il ne reçut jamais de coup, les disputes entre eux devinrent fréquentes et Tom l'évitait le plus possible.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il bascule complètement en attaquant son propre frère. Lawrence avait voulut comprendre. Comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Tom ne change si rapidement. Celui-ci était entré dans un accès fureur tel qu'il avait faillit tuer Lawrence en l'envoyant violemment valsé contre un mur. Le Roi, pour protéger leur famille et son peuple, avait alors décidé d'exiler Tom pendant quelques temps. Vexé, furieux, l'homme ne fit plus entendre parler de lui pendant des mois, le temps de rassembler des adeptes et préparer une guerre qui aboutit à la suppression de la population des Anges.

Mais ce récit ne suffisait pas à Harry. Il voulait savoir. Et le seul moyen était de refaire le chemin qu'avait emprunté Tom lors de sa visite sur le territoire des Elfes Noirs. Il en parla longuement avec ses parents et Lucius, ceux-ci étant peu enclins à le laisser faire. L'endroit était dangereux, truffé de pièges et de créatures peu connues. Tout le monde craignait ces bois et ces vallées désertiques. Et c'était justement ce qui intriguait tant Harry et qui confirmait ses suppositions. C'était l'endroit premier où il fallait qu'il se rende.

Seulement, il lui restait une chose à faire avant tout cela.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il était en ce moment même dans les appartements de Severus.

_ Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner à une heure si tardive, s'excusa Harry en contemplant le ciel sombre de la nuit par la fenêtre des quartiers de Severus.

_ Vous ne m'importunez nullement. Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui est si important que vous vous déplaciez jusqu'ici à cette heure, lui répondit aimablement l'elfe en lui servant une boisson chaude.

_ En vérité, j'aurais aimé discuter avec votre fils, lâcha le jeune homme.

Severus suspendit son geste, l'air choqué, avant de reposer la carafe d'argent qu'il tenait. Son regard noir plongea dans celui, vert émeraude, du garçon. Puis, il hocha lentement la tête et laissa son invité seul quelques instants, entrant dans une pièce par une porte dissimulée à même la pierre.

Il en ressortit plus tard en compagnie d'un homme un peu plus âgé qu'Harry et celui-ci comprit immédiatement pourquoi le fils de Severus Rogue et Tom Jedusor avait été caché aux yeux du monde pendant si longtemps. Il n'avait aucune ressemblance avec l'elfe au yeux sombre et Harry devina, malgré qu'il n'est jamais vu son oncle, que l'enfant de celui-ci en était la copie conforme.

De longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés pendaient dans son dos, contrastant avec sa peau blême. Son visage parfait ne reflétait aucune animosité mais ses yeux à la couleur peu ordinaire pouvaient surprendre, voire effrayer lorsqu'on y était pas préparé. Rouges. Ses iris étaient aussi rouges que le sang et luisaient dans la pénombre avec une férocité digne d'un animal sauvage. Une aura sombre planait autour de lui. Et si certains se seraient enfuis en courant, Harry, lui, resta immobile. Car il sut, il sut que derrière toute cette...obscurité...se cachait la douleur, le honte et le chagrin. La douleur de n'avoir jamais existé pour personne, hormis Severus. La honte d'avoir un père aussi vil et cruel qui l'obligeait à rester dans l'ombre, seul, sans repère. Et le chagrin de n'avoir jamais connu ce père qu'il aimait tout de même.

Harry le comprenait parfaitement. Aussi parfaitement que si les rôles avaient été inversés.

_ Emirhan, voici Harry Potter. Ton cousin.

Emirhan posa un regard interloqué vers son père avant de retrouver un visage impassible et de détailler son « cousin » de son regard pourpre. L'adolescent qui lui faisait face semblait aussi inoffensif qu'un nouveau-né. Petit, frêle, il était pourtant très beau avec ses longues boucles brunes, ses grand yeux verts et son côté androgyne. Mais si Emirhan avait bien apprit une chose, c'est de ne pas se fier à le première impression.

_ Un cousin qui a mit du temps à apparaître, ricana froidement Emirhan.

_ Emirhan, intervint Severus sur un ton réprobateur.

_ Non, Severus, dit Harry. Il n'a pas tort. Mais saches, Emirhan, que cela ne dépendait malheureusement pas de moi.

L'autre haussa nonchalamment les épaules et s'affala sur un fauteuil sans un mot.

_ Je suis venu pour...

_ Je sais pourquoi tu es venu, le coupa le jeune homme. Mon père ma tout expliqué à ton propos. Ainsi donc, tu es celui qui va tuer mon deuxième père ?

La question énoncé avec froideur glaça le sang d'Harry qui ne laissa pourtant rien voir. Il s'installa également face à son cousin et plongea son regard vert dans celui d'Emirhan, sans aucune peur.

_ Je ne souhaite pas le tuer. Et ce n'est mon intention. C'est pourquoi je voulais te parler.

_ Je ne veux plus avoir aucun contact quel qu'il soit avec mon géniteur.

_ Peut-être. Même si j'ai du mal à le croire.

_ Crois ce que tu veux, répliqua avec agacement le fils de Severus.

_ Comment peux-tu le haïr à ce point ?, demanda candidement Harry. Tu ne l'as pas connu, après tout.

_ J'en sais assez sur lui pour dire qu'il me dégoûte et que je l'exècre.

_ Tu ne sais rien sur lui, Emirhan. Tu sais tout de Voldemort mais pas de Tom.

_ Où est la différence ? Pour moi, ils sont la même personne. Aussi écoeurants et vils qu'un serpent.

_ Et comme tout serpent, ton père a mué. Et il s'est changé en Voldemort. Contre sa volonté.

_ Qu'es-tu entrain d'insinuer, Harry ?, s'enquit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse pour l'instant, expliqua Harry. Mais d'après les témoignages de ceux qui ont connu le véritable Tom, je pense avoir trouvé ce qui l'a fait changé si brusquement. Et c'est pour cela que je veux aller au Bois des Perdus. Je suis certain que la cause se trouve là-bas.

_ C'est ridicule, marmonna Emirhan.

_ Tu as peut-être abandonné ton père, cher cousin, mais moi, je compte bien savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon oncle. Quoi que que tu dises, ou quoi que tu penses, ton père fait parti intégrante de toi. Il suffit juste de te regarder pour le constater. Et si je peux sauver ton Tom, je le ferais.

_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, grommela le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, le visage crispé de colère.

_ Au contraire, je crois que c'est toi qui ne sait pas de quoi tu parles. Tu es aveuglé par la douleur qu'à laissé Tom à son départ et par la rancœur. Je peux le comprendre mais ton avis n'est pas objectif.

_ Et toi ? Tu ne savais rien sur tes origines et maintenant tu veux nous aider ? Ce n'est pas rationnel.

_ Il est vrai qu'au début, j'ai très mal vécu tous les mensonges dans lesquels j'étais enrôlé. Mais la mort de mon grand-père a tout changé. J'ai une famille à présent et je ne tolérerais pas que du mal leur soit fait. Même ton père. Même toi.

Emirhan l'examina du regard, semblant chercher quelque chose en lui qui prouverait ses dires. Harry laissa un peu de magie s'échapper de lui, entourant son cousin d'une chaleur tendre, tout en y mettant toutes ses émotions. Celui-ci parut le comprendre car il se détendit un peu, s'enfonçant plus dans le fauteuil où il était installé, leurs genoux se frôlant presque. Il lâcha un soupir faussement découragé et jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, un sourire effronté aux lèvres.

_ Lorsque tu m'avais dit qu'il était déterminé, tu as oublié de préciser qu'il était également suicidaire, ricana-t-il.

Severus laissa ses lèvres se relever en un rictus amusé. La reste de la nuit passa rapidement, les deux cousins discutant calmement avec leur aîné. A l'aube, Harry retrouva ses parents dans leurs appartements. Ce jour était celui de ses cent deux ans et celui de son héritage. Et il sentait que celui-ci ne tarderait pas. Il se sentait fourbu et fatigué et sa magie s'agitait.

Lorsqu'il entra, Lawrence vint tout de suite vers lui, l'étreignant affectueusement. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant, sentant sa nervosité diminuer d'un cran. Ses parents avaient déjà tout préparer. Les draps avaient été enlevés du lit afin que rien ne le gêne. James lui avait fait coulé un bain aux senteurs apaisantes où il resta un long moment avant que Lawrence ne masse chacun de ses muscles avec une potion qui avaient des propriétés anesthésiantes. Il était nu sur sa couche avec seulement une serviette pour dissimuler ses parties intimes et il attendit avec patience et agitation. Lawrence lui expliqua que ses ailes allaient sûrement apparaître et avec elles, la magie propre aux Anges s'ajouterait à celle qu'il possédait déjà. Les membres de ce peuple avaient souvent des dons de guérison accompagnés d'une magie de l'esprit phénoménale. Les Elfes Sylvains étaient liés à la nature. Ainsi, James avait acquis la capacité de se métamorphoser en son animal totem qui était un cerf et de pouvoir communiquer avec les êtres vivants, qu'ils soient végétaux ou animaux.

Une fois l'heure de se naissance arrivée, Harry sentit sa magie sortir de son corps. C'était une sensation très étrange, comme s'il avait perdu une part de lui-même. Il grimaça face à l'inconfort que cela lui procura mais essaya de se détendre. Il serra la main de Lawrence dans la sienne tandis que James lui caressait calmement les cheveux. Sa magie tournoya dans la pièce, lumineuse et flottant au dessus d'eux comme un halo vert. Elle l'entoura ensuite, chauffant son corps agréablement.

Mais soudain, elle sembla exploser et Harry se cambra sur le lit alors qu'une douleur fulgurante envahit son dos. Ses parents le déplacèrent sur le ventre alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à sa souffrance, hurlant à s'en déchirer la voix. Son pouvoir se concentra sur ses omoplates, formant deux longues ailes translucides. Puis, celles-ci se matérialisèrent et, bientôt, de longs appendices recouverts de plumes noires veinées de vert, de turquoise et de bleu apparurent.

Sa magie s'agita à nouveau, telle une énorme vague allant et venant au rythme d'un cœur. Sa couleur changea, devenant d'un vert d'eau sublime. Enfin, elle surplomba le jeune homme et retrouva sa place initiale dans son porteur.

Harry était épuisé. L'opération n'avait duré pourtant que quelques minutes. Haletant, il frotta son visage contre l'oreiller afin d'enlever la sueur qui gouttait sur sa peau. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, révélant leur teinte beaucoup plus vive d'ordinaire. Si on s'approchait suffisamment près on pouvait même apercevoir son pouvoir tournoyer dans ses iris spectaculaires.

Lawrence déposa un baiser sur son front avec un sourire fier et James entreprit de passer un linge humide sur son corps. Harry eut juste le temps de replier ses ailes si durement acquises autour de lui avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

** Un petit commentaire pour encourager l'auteur ? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici le chapitre 8 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe !**

Chapitre 8 :

**Le Lien Ou**

**En Route Pour La Première Quête**

****Oh lights go down,****

****In the moment we're lost and found,****

****I just wanna be by your side,****

****If these wings could fly,****

****For the rest of our lives !****

Birdy,_ Wings_

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, se sentant merveilleusement bien. La douleur ressentie la veille n'était plus qu'un souvenir, remplacée par un agréable sentiment d'être complet. Il pouvait presque sentir sa magie circuler dans son sang, donnant une chaleur bienfaisante à sa peau. S'étirant comme un chat, il lâcha un gémissement de contentement avant de se redresser. Comme chaque matin, un plateau de nourriture bien garni ornait sa table de chevet et il s'y jeta avec appétit. Il sauta ensuite du lit et se rendit dans la salle de bain en chantonnant gaiement.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses ailes avaient disparues. Perplexe, il fronça les sourcils en songeant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment les faire réapparaître. Aussitôt, les deux appendices duveteux surgirent dans son dos, le faisant vaciller sous la surprise. Un sourire rayonnant éclaira son visage et il se concentra pour qu'à nouveau, ses ailes disparaissent. Ce qu'elles firent dans la seconde. Il contempla avec fascination ses iris quelque peu fluorescente aux milles et un reflets et, satisfait, entra dans son bain déjà prêt.

Excité comme un enfant, il s'enfonça profondément dans l'eau, pouffant sans aucune raison. Il profita longuement de l'eau relaxante avant de se sécher et de s'habiller en un tour de main. Il sortit ensuite de ses appartements, sachant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour que ses parents soient levés. Il s'enfonça dans les couloirs du Palais, voulant profiter des jardins en cette belle matinée ensoleillée.

La rosée déposée sur la végétation ambiante scintillait face aux rayons du soleil et il se promena calmement parmi les fleurs, respirant la douce odeur de jasmin et de rose qui se dégageait des jardins.

Distrait par une rose particulièrement belle, il ne regarda pas où ses pas le menaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ne percute quelque chose de dur et de doux à la fois. Avec un léger cri, il battit des bras pour essayer de ralentir sa chute imminent lorsque deux bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le ramenèrent contre cette même surface dure et chaude qui était la cause de sa perte d'équilibre. Étonné, Harry leva ses grands yeux verts hallucinés et rencontra un regard argenté pétillant d'amusement.

_ Vous n'avez pas de mal, j'espère ?, s'enquit une voix grave et profonde qui le fit frissonner.

Clignant stupidement des paupières, Harry mit un certain temps à se dire qu'il était en ce moment même dans les bras du Prince Draco. Ses joues rougirent en une seconde et il s'empressa de s'écarter du jeune elfe blond, très embarrassé par la situation.

_ E-excusez-moi, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas vous bousculer...

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. J'ai l'habitude, rit légèrement Draco.

Enchanté par ce rire, Harry sourit et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit le pendentif qu'il avait donné en cadeau au Prince sur la poitrine de celui-ci.

_ Vous le portez..., constata Harry avec une joie non dissimulée.

_ Il ne me quitte jamais, approuva le blond. Puis-je vous inviter à faire quelques pas en ma compagnie ?, ajouta-t-il en tendant galamment son bras.

_ Avec plaisir, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en s'accrochant au membre offert.

_ Mon père est en ce moment même en train de s'entretenir avec tous les soldats volontaires pour vous accompagner. Dont je fais parti, bien entendu.

_ Cela ne vous effraie-t-il pas ?, s'enquit Harry.

_ De partir d'ici ?

_ Oui. Après tout, certains d'entre nous ne pourrons peut-être pas revenir.

_ J'aime ma famille, Mr Potter. Mais plus que tout, j'aime ce pays. Je me suis engagé en tant que Capitaine, à protéger les peuples qui en ont besoin. Je tiendrais ce serment, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

_ Vous feriez un Roi parfait, Prince Draco, sourit le jeune homme brun.

_ J'espère cependant le devenir le plus tard possible, répondit son comparse en riant. La vie de château n''est pas faite pour moi. Un jour, j'aimerais voyager, parcourir le monde afin de parfaire mon savoir. Profiter de la vie avant de prendre la place de mon père sur le trône.

_ Je suis certain que vous le ferez, assura Harry.

_ Mais, à propos... N'avez-vous pas acquis votre héritage hier ? Mon père m'en a vaguement parlé...

_ C'est exact.

_ J'ai moi-même reçu le mien il y a peu. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que je pouvais contrôler le froid.

_ C'est un élément qui vous va à ravir et qui vous représente parfaitement, approuva Potter.

_ Pourquoi ? Vous me trouvez froid ?, demanda Draco en le fixant d'un regard inquisiteur.

_ Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Il est vrai que le froid peut être mordant, et peut même tuer. Mais il peut aussi être agréable. J'aime le froid, la glace et la neige. Lorsqu'il neigeait dans mon village quand j'étais enfant, je n'osais même pas marcher, de peur de salir cette magnifique poudre blanche. Mais quand les flocons tombaient, j'avais l'impression qu'ils m'embrassaient et je courrais après pendant des heures.

_ Vous ne craignez donc pas le froid ?

_ Non, pas le moins du monde.

Le prince sourit, semblant ravi de sa réponse et posa une de ses grandes mains blanches sur la sienne.

_ Vous êtes vraiment un étrange personnage, Harry, rit-il. Rien ne semble mauvais avec vous.

_ Mon grand-père m'a appris à ne pas juger les choses trop rapidement. Pour lui, il fallait connaître pour savoir.

_ Votre grand-père était un homme sage.

_ Oui, murmura tristement Harry. Il a été un homme merveilleux envers moi. Dommage que je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.

_ Ne regrettez rien. Je suis certain que votre grand-père savait que vous l'aimiez, aussi fort qu'il vous aimait.

_ Merci, Altesse, souffla le jeune elfe brun avec bonheur.

_ Oh, Pitié ! Appelez-moi, Draco ! , s'exclama le blond.

_ D'accord, pouffa Harry. Excusez-moi Draco.

_ Dites-moi, j'ai une faveur à vous soumettre, révéla le prince avec une gêne qui surprit Harry.

_ Oui ?

_ Pourriez_vous... ? Seriez-vous d'accord pour me montrer vos ailes ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir...

Harry le fixa, un peu surpris d'une telle demande. Et pour une raison étrange, il hésita. Il ne savait pourquoi mais montrer ses ailes, une chose si..._intime_...le rendait nerveux. Il contempla le regard doux et gris du prince, et toute angoisse quitta son esprit. Les yeux intenses et profonds étaient vides de toute attente, de tout jugement. Le petit brun devina que Draco n'imposait aucun choix, qu'il lui laissait la possibilité de choisir. Il semblait presque _comprendre_. Il était une personne de confiance et Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il sera le seul être à voir ses ailes à l'avenir. Estomaqué par une telle pensée, il observa plus attentivement le blond.

Les longs cheveux blancs aux milles reflets blonds volaient dans le dos de l'elfe alors qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Son visage parfait et impassible était si immobile qu'Harry se serait crû en face d'une statue de marbre. Sa grandeur et la largeur de ses épaules étaient accentuées par la longue et lourde cape bleu roi qu'il portait au-dessus d'une tunique de la même teinte et d'un pantalon noir. Mis à part le collier que lui avait offert Harry, il ne portait aucune autre marque de richesse sur lui. Son épée était toujours accrochée à sa taille et un poignard ornait l'une de ses cuisses. Il semblait sortir d'une autre monde avec sa beauté glacée et sa gestuelle élégante et lente.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi serait-il digne de voir cette partie de lui-même qu'il venait juste d'acquérir et qui lui était pourtant déjà si primordiale ? Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponses menèrent Harry dans une situation complexe. Silencieux, les yeux baissés et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il ne savait comment agir. Il voulait montrer ses ailes à cet homme. Mais il avait le pressentiment que s'il le faisait, sa vie et celle de Draco changeraient à jamais.

Harry décida de prendre le risque.

Il se mit face au prince et s'approcha si près que leur torse se touchaient presque. Draco dû baisser la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux, celui-ci lui paraissant si petit et fragile qu'une vague d'attendrissement l'envahit. Il sourit légèrement pour rassurer le brun et cela sembla fonctionner.

Harry ferma les yeux et souhaita que ses ailes apparaissent. Aussitôt, les deux membres aux plumes sombres jaillirent dans son dos. Elles battirent paresseusement derrière lui, comme si elles se réveillaient d'un long sommeil, avant de s'immobiliser et de se déployer de toute de leur longueur.

Après quelques minutes, Harry consentit à lever les paupières et un sentiment d'une agréable chaleur le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

L'air fasciné et émerveillé de Draco était un véritable plaisir pour ses yeux. Encore une fois, une pensée primaire et venue d' il-ne-savait-d'où lui murmura qu'il avait fait le bon choix, que la réaction du jeune homme face à lui était celle qui convenait et qu'elle promettait un futur radieux. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Une seule chose pour que tout change.

Harry sut ce que c'était lorsque Draco, semblant hypnotisé, leva une main vers le plumage ténébreux du demi-ange. Le cœur battant, le brun attendit patiemment que le blond touche une de ses ailes, ses grands yeux verts presque suppliants levés vers le Prince. Enfin, les longs doigts pâles du plus grand effleurèrent les sublimes plumes de Harry qui se tendit soudain. Un chaleureux courant électrique secoua son corps avant que celui-ci ne se relâche d'un coup, si rapidement que Harry tomba en avant. Sa joue heurta le torse fort de Draco qui, automatiquement, enroula ses bras musclé autour du garçon, ne quittant pas les ailes du jeune homme du regard. Avec révérence, il continua ses douces caresses sur les plumes alors que Harry tremblait dans ses bras, les yeux clos et l'air si serein qu'on le croirait endormi.

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Draco ne reporte ses prunelles bleus sur le petit être entre ses bras. Les ailes disparurent mais le blond ne desserra pas son étreinte d'un centimètre. Un peu déstabilisé mais se sentant profondément heureux, il enfouit son nez dans les longues boucles parfumées et respira avec délice l'odeur fleurie du jeune elfe brun.

Ce moment étrange et surnaturel fut interrompu par l'arrivée des parents d'Harry, marchant vers eux, main dans la main.

Dès qu'il les aperçut, Harry s'écarta violemment du Prince, rougissant, gêné et perdu face à ce comportement inexplicable qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_ Harry, le salua Lawrence en lui embrassant le front. Tout va bien ?

_ Je vais très bien, Papa, sourit le plus jeune.

_ Nous nous sommes inquiétés lorsque l'on a vu ton lit vide, expliqua James en jetant un rapide coup d'œil suspicieux vers Draco.

_ Je voulais profiter des jardins, se justifia Harry. J'y ai croisé le Prince Draco et nous avons décidés de nous promener ensemble. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu.

_ Ce n'est rien, éluda Lawrence. Présente-nous plutôt convenablement ce magnifique jeune homme.

_ Bien sûr. Papa, je crois que tu connais déjà le Prince Draco, le fils du Roi Lucius et de la Reine Narcissa.

_ Enchanté, Majesté, dit Draco en s'inclinant.

_ Je le connais, en effet, pouffa Lawrence. Mais il n'était encore qu'un bébé à cette époque.

_ Le Roi veut te voir, Harry, annonça James. Il semble que le rassemblement soit terminé et il souhaite te présenter aux soldats qui t'accompagneront.

_ Bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller dans ce cas, soupira le jeune elfe.

_ Je t'accompagne, proposa Lawrence.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent, Harry non sans échanger un dernier regard avec le Prince. James attendit que sa famille soit hors de vue pour se tourner vers Draco. Il examina avec soin le visage du jeune prince, le visage fermé. Celui-ci, impassible, se laissa observer, devinant aisément ce que l'homme plus vieux pensait.

_ Je dois dire que je suis surpris, commença James. Je savais, bien sûr, que mon fils et vous étiez attirés l'un vers l'autre. Mais pas au point à ce que cela soit si rapide.

_ A dire vrai, Monsieur, je suis autant étonné que vous. Ce qu'il vient de se passer entre Harry Potter et moi était très troublant. Et je ne comprends pas.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?, s'enquit l'elfe Sylvain.

_ Eh bien...J'étais très intrigué par rapport à son héritage. Et je lui ai demandé s'il était possible qu'il me montre ses ailes. J'ai tellement lu de livres sur les anges et je savais que leurs appendices étaient une source incroyable de beauté. J'étais curieux. Votre fils a longuement hésité avant de me les dévoiler. Ensuite...et bien...tout est confus. Je me souviens les avoir touchées et...

_ Et mon enfant s'est retrouvé dans vos bras, compléta James.

_ Oui. Immédiatement, ses ailes ont disparues. C'était très intriguant, conta Draco avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe.

_ Je comprends mieux, réfléchit James. Voyez-vous, ce que vous venez de vivre, je l'ai moi-même vécu auprès de Lawrence. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, une sorte d'alchimie nous poussaient l'un vers l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que je vois sa paire d'ailes. A partir de cet instant, tout avait changé. Nous étions liés...à jamais.

James marqua une pause, laissant le temps à Draco d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Lorsqu'un ange vous montre ses ailes, reprit-il, c'est en réalité une phase de séduction.

_ De séduction ?, répéta le blond, ahuri.

_ Oui. Pour eux, les ailes sont une partie d'eux infiniment précieuse et intime. Rares sont ceux qui ont eut l'occasion d'en voir. Il faut en être digne et compter énormément pour l'ange. Leur sens de l'amour est différent du nôtre. Le choix de leur compagnon est mûrement réfléchi. Ce choix se fait en trois étapes. La première, est l'impression qu'ils ont de vous. Votre physique, vos manières, vos paroles...Tout est passé au crible. Une fois cela fait, et si vous leur convenez, leur magie vous pousse vers eux car vous représentez un conjoint potentiel. La deuxième étape consiste à vous faire savoir que vous êtes désormais un être important dans leur vie et que vous avez la possibilité de les courtiser. Dans ce cas, ils acceptent de vous montrer ce qui compte le plus pour eux : leur ailes. Ce sont la source de leur magie, ce qui fait d'eux des créatures à part et elles sont leur plus grande force. Mais aussi leur plus grande faiblesse. Sans ailes, un ange n'est rien.

James s'interrompit une nouvelles fois, s'humectant les lèvres. Draco l'écoutait religieusement, sans faire de remarques, attendant juste la suite de ses paroles.

_ En vous montrant ses ailes, mon fils vous envoie un message. Aime-moi ou tue-moi. C'est aussi simple que cela. Lui et sa magie vous ont choisit pour être son compagnon, son époux. Si vous l'acceptez, Harry entrera dans la dernière étape. Celle du Serment. Vous devrez échanger des vœux afin que votre relation dure éternellement, jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous deux ne meure. C'est un peu comme une demande en mariage, si vous voulez. En revanche, si vous refusez, mon fils dépérira. Et si au bout de trente jours il n'a pas trouvé d'autre prétendant, ses ailes tomberont et il mourra.

Choqué, Draco écarquilla ses yeux gris et son poing se serra sur la poignée de son épée. James vit son teint pâle mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait combien cette décision était grave. Mais seul le jeune homme avait le pouvoir de choisir. Il espérait simplement que ce choix soit le bon.

_ Alors ça veut dire qu'Harry..., murmura Draco sans oser achever sa phrase .

_ Qu'il vous aime, oui.

_ Mais c'est impossible !, s'écria alors le blond. Nous ne nous sommes vus que quelques fois et toujours très brièvement ! Il ne peut pas m'aimer si rapidement, enfin !

_ Et pourtant...Je vous l'ai dit, les anges n'ont pas le même sens que nous du mot amour. Un seul regard leur suffit. Vous n'imaginez pas les pouvoirs phénoménaux que possèdent un ange. L'un d'eux est de lire au plus profond de vous-même. Dès qu'il vous a vu, Harry a su que vous étiez un homme fait pour lui. Cela n'est pas explicable, ni racontable. C'est un fait et c'est dans leur nature. Ne doutez pas de son amour pour vous. L'amour d'un ange est une bénédiction lorsqu'il est partagé. Il n'y a pas plus pur et plus vrai que cet amour là.

Draco soupira et passa une main lasse dans sa longue chevelure claire.

_ Mais cela va si vite, souffla-t-il avec peur.

_ Prince Draco, je sais à quel point cela est déroutant. Mais posez-vous les bonnes questions. Certes, Harry et vous étiez sous l'emprise de la magie tant que ses ailes étaient visibles. Mais ensuite ? L'avez-vous lâché ? L'avez-vous repoussé ? Avez-vous été mal-à-l'aise ou dégoûté ? Non. Vous l'avez gardé contre vous. Vous vous êtes dit que vous n'aviez jamais ressenti une émotion aussi merveilleuse. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Comment savez-vous... ?

_ J'ai eut la même réaction que vous, rit légèrement James. Je me suis posé beaucoup trop de questions. Et puis, en allant un peu en arrière dans le temps, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais déjà avant tout cela. En vérité, je crois que je l'ai aimé au moment même où nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois. Je vais vous montrer la différence. Fermez les yeux. Pensez à vos parents. Que ressentez-vous ?

Draco s'exécuta et son visage se détendit.

_ Une grande tendresse, sourit-il.

_ Bien. Maintenant pensez à Harry. Que constatez-vous ?

_ C'est confus...Je ressens de l'amour, un grand amour mais...il...il ne me semble pas naturel.

James eut un soupir et prit le jeune homme par les épaules, se voulant rassurant.

_ Sachez, Prince Draco, que vous pouvez refuser le lien. Mais si celui-ci est parvenu à vous affecter, cela veut dire que mon fils et vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Peu importe le lien, peu importe la magie. Même s'ils n'existaient pas, Harry vous aurait plu et vous auriez fini par l'aimer. Le lien d'ange a juste accélérer les magie et la vôtre ont senties qu'elles étaient compatibles. Il est la seule personne dans ce monde qui vous aimera aussi fort qu'il le peut. Il est digne de vous et vous êtes digne de lui. Même si vous aviez été deux elfes tout à fait normaux, vous seriez tombés amoureux. Parce qu'il est le meilleur compagnon que vous pouvez avoir. Et la réciproque est vraie. Méditez là-dessus, Altesse. Et vous constaterez que le lien n'est pas apparu par hasard parce que vous étiez là au bon moment. Il vous a choisit.

Sur ces dernières paroles, James quitta le prince, rejoignant sans se presser sa famille. Draco faisait monter en lui de lointains souvenirs. Lui aussi avait été suspicieux et méfiant au début. Mais si on lui avait demandé s'il regrettait sa décision d'avoir accepté le Lien il aurait répondu sans aucune hésitation.

Non.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Harry était anxieux. Sa main se resserra dans celle de Lawrence alors qu'il contemplait les visages de ceux qui aillaient être ses compagnons pendant un long moment. Des soldats. Des victimes, peut-être. Ils étaient peu nombreux. Neuf en réalité.

Il y avait bien sur Severus et son fils, Emirhan. Étant un grand maître en matières de potions, poisons et antidotes, le plus âgé serait un atout on négligeable dans leur aventure. Emirhan, qui avait suivit la voie de son père, était un garçon très talentueux en ce qui concernait la médecine, les Arts Sombres et le combat. Sa magie puissante était également un avantage.

Venait ensuite Sirius Black, l'ami de Severus et le garde personnel du couple royal, le meilleur ami de James, et qu'Harry n'avait malheureusement pas eut le temps de connaître pour le moment malgré son statut de filleul envers l'homme. Sirius était un demi-thérianthrope particulièrement doué. Sa forme animale, même imposante, avait la capacité d'être très silencieuse et discrète.

Puis, il y avait Ronald Weasley. C'était un jeune homme de haute stature, imposant, mais au sourire immense et rayonnant. Il était un soldat de l'armée royale depuis peu mais ses pouvoirs n'avaient jamais été mis en doute. Il maîtrisait parfaitement et depuis son plus jeune âge l'élément du feu, comme pouvait en témoigner sa chevelure rousse. Son caractère impulsif et passionné ne mettait que plus de hargne à ses combats dans lesquels il mettait tout son cœur.

Et le dernier membre de leur troupe se trouvait être en réalité une femme. Hermione Granger était une elfe aux pouvoirs magiques peu puissants mais sa culture, son intelligence et son sens de la stratégie faisaient d'elle une redoutable alliée. Il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence quelconque, ses grands yeux bruns innocents et son sourire doux. Derrière ce physique de gentille jeune fille se cachait une véritable lionne et une main de fer.

_ Harry, déclara Le Roi Lucius, tous les membres de ta troupe sont présents, hormis mon fils. Il vous rejoindra plus tard, sans doute. Mais il y a une chose que je dois vous annoncer et que j'ai omis de vous dire, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Surpris, le jeune homme le fixa sans comprendre.

_ Vous m'avez dit que vous souhaitiez vous rendre dans la Forêt Des Perdus, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est exact.

_ Et qui pourrais mieux vous guider que vos parents ?, rit Lucius alors que sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

N'osant y croire, Harry se tourna vers ses deux pères qui sourirent, comme pour confirmer ses doutes. Un incroyable sourire se forma sur les lèvres du garçon tandis qu'un rire clair envahit la pièce. Incapable d'exprimer autant de joie, Harry se jeta sans réfléchir dans les bras du souverain qui, ébahit, resta un moment immobile, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Puis, avec une expression tendre, il posa une main sur le crâne de l'elfe brun avec un petit ricanement attendri.

Harry était aux anges. Malgré la difficulté de sa mission, sa famille resterait auprès de lui, au moins pour un temps suffisamment long pour qu'il est le temps d'appréhender leurs adieux. Personne en ce moment ne pouvait être plus heureux que lui.

C'est sur cette image que Draco fit son entrée. Et quand il vit Harry, plein d'euphorie, dans les bras de son paternel, une grande émotion le prit à la gorge. Les yeux verts vifs du garçon illuminaient toute la salle. Ses longs cheveux noirs entouraient follement son visage angélique et son rire, son si merveilleux rire, lézardait le long des murs jusqu'au cœur battant du blond. James avait raison. Même si ce lien n'avait pas existé, à cet instant, à cette minute et en ces lieux, Draco serait tombé irrémédiablement amoureux.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

** Et voilà ! Je vous quitte sur cette note romantique et, je dois l'avouer, terriblement niaise ! J'espère que ceux qui attendaient le rapprochement entre Draco et Harry ne seront pas trop déçus. Je sais que cette idée de lien est très classique et pas très recherchée mais comme tous mes personnages sont des créatures magiques j'ai pensé que c'était le mieux à faire. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire, négatif ou positif peu importe ! Merci et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 9 d'Illusion ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

** Certains personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, d'autres sont de mon invention !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 9 :

**Irwin**

**And the tears come streaming down your face,  
>When you lose something you can't replace,<br>When you love someone but it goes to waste,  
>Could it be worse? <strong>

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée aux adieux et aux derniers détails concernant leur mission. Harry, en voyant les soldats dire au revoir à leurs parents et amis, ne put que se qualifier de chanceux. Contrairement aux autres, il serait accompagné de toute sa famille et rien ne le rendait plus heureux que cela. La seule chose qui l'attristait était de devoir quitter les membres restants des Elfes de Lune, ceux qu'ils connaissaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qui l'avaient élevés avec Albus et James.

Lucius s'était longuement entretenu avec lui et Harry savait à présent quelle serait l'ampleur de sa quête. Il devait tout d'abord se rendre dans la Forêt des Perdus afin de savoir si sa supposition à propos de Voldemort était vraie avant de se rendre dans le repère de Lawrence et de ses compagnons de route. Là-bas, Lucius leur enverrais un message pour confirmer qu'une entrevue avec le clan des loup-garous et des thérianthropes aurait bien lieu. La suite leur serait indiquée une fois sur les lieux.

Le Roi avait bien précisé à Harry que leur route serait périlleuse car la Forêt était un véritable labyrinthe, semé de créatures féroces et sombres. C'est pourquoi Lawrence et sa troupe étaient les mieux placés pour les guider dans ces bois, eux qui les avaient traversé maintes et maintes fois.

Tous s'étaient ensuite armés en conséquence. Épées, arcs, haches,poignards...essentiellement des armes blanches forgées magiquement par les elfes. Nulle arme ne pouvait être plus solide et tranchante que celle fabriquée par un elfe forgeron. De plus, chaque arme avait son nom, son symbole et sa couleur. C'était elle qui choisissait son guerrier, selon la puissance magique de celui-ci et sa force. Chez les Hauts-elfes, on apprenait le maniement des armes très jeune. Ainsi, tous les compagnons d'Harry, et même ses parents, avaient déjà leur propre arme.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva dans la seule forge du village. L'air y était lourd, brûlant et suffocant. Le propriétaire, Celeborn, était un elfe particulièrement grand et musclé, une morphologie rare chez ce peuple en général fin et androgyne. Il magnait le marteau comme personne et avait une puissante magie ancestrale en lui . Harry se sentit tout de suite fort intimidé et le fut encore plus lorsque la voix bourrue de l'homme s'éleva, coupante et glaciale.

Néanmoins, l'elfe connaissait son métier et quatre heures plus tard, l'épée d'Harry était terminée. C'était un travail de maître, une pure merveille.

Le pommeau était un rond parfait, recouvert entièrement par une émeraude aux reflets sublimes. La garde était enveloppée d'un cuir noir très épais afin de protéger les doigts du propriétaire. Le quillon formait un serpent très stylisé aux détails minutieux. Il semblait être incrusté de multiples petits morceaux de pierres précieuses et scintillait de milles feux lorsqu'il était à la lumière. Tout comme la lame, d'ailleurs. Plutôt courte, elle était toutefois très fine et légère.

_ Prenez-là et lâchez un peu de votre magie, lui dit l'elfe forgeron avec ton aigre.

Harry obéit et dès lors où sa magie entra en contact avec l'épée, celle-ci se mit à luire doucement d'une lumière verte tandis que le serpent s'animait lentement. Il siffla quelque chose, si bas qu'Harry ne l'entendit pas. Une chaleur agréable monta en lui tandis qu'un mot se grava sur la lame. Les symboles elfiques apparurent un à un. Une fois cela terminé, Harry sentit sa magie revenir à lui. Le serpent s'immobilisa mais l'émeraude sur le pommeau continuait à briller par à coups comme un cœur, semblant presque vivante. Sur l'épée, Harry lut le mot « Élue ». Un mot somme toute banal dont il ne comprit pas vraiment la signification.

Étais-ce par rapport à sa mission ? Au rôle qu'il tiendrait lors de la guerre ? Sûrement...Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Après un remerciement et son épée cintrée à sa hanche, Harry quitta la forge et se rendit auprès de son peuple pour les derniers adieux. Il y resta longtemps, promettant son retour et de mener à bien sa quête. Il ne pleura pas, ne parla pas beaucoup, mais une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et son estomac le faisait souffrir. Il ne pouvait regretter son départ. Mais il avait peur de ne pas être capable de tenir ses belles promesses. L'angoisse de savoir que, peut-être, c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait ces gens qui l'aimaient tant et qui croyaient en lui le rendait malade.

L'heure du départ arriva rapidement et Harry se retrouva devant les portes du royaume, face à toute la population présente, le Roi et la Reine et entouré de ses compagnons et de sa famille. Draco ne lui dit pas un mot mais lui sourit doucement, presque tendrement et cela le rassura. Les chevaux sur lesquels ils étaient perchés piaffaient d'impatience, leur sabot raclant le sol.

Les souverains firent leurs recommandations d'usage et Lucius confia à Harry une magnifique chouette blanche du nom d'Hedwige qui sera leur seul moyen de communication durant leur route avec le peuple des Hauts elfes. L'animal fut tout de suite prit d'affection pour le jeune elfe brun et entreprit de jouer de son bec avec les longs cheveux d'ébène d'Harry.

Ils se mirent ensuite en route, le cœur lourd et la peur s'insinua dans leur esprit comme un poison.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Néanmoins, leur chemin se passa sans encombres. Il leur fallait trois jours pour se rendre jusqu'aux bois, ils s'installèrent donc pour la nuit dans un coin entouré de bosquets.

Armand s'occupait du repas, les autres étaient placés en cercle autour de lui alors qu'il racontait l'histoire de son peuple tout en remuant le contenu du gros chaudron sous lui. Harry quant à lui, avait préféré aller nourrir les chevaux, Hedwige toujours perchée sur son épaule. Les animaux étaient beaucoup plus en confiance avec lui depuis son héritage et il comprenait chacun de leur geste et de leur cris avec autant de facilité que s'ils avaient eut le don de la parole.

Son étalon étant couché, Harry s'assit contre son flan sans aucune crainte et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Il la contempla admirant les multiples scintillements de la lame sous le clair de lune. C'est ainsi que le trouva Lawrence. Celui-ci eut un sourire doux envers son enfant et lui tendit une assiette en bois remplie de viande et de petits légumes baignant la sauce. Lawrence s'installa à ses côtés et le cheval ne broncha pas, se contentant de continuer tranquillement à brouter l'herbe à sa portée.

_ Merci, dit Harry en commençant à manger avec appétit sous le regard de son père.

_ Harry...sais-tu ce qu'il s' est passé avec Draco dans les jardins ?, lui demanda alors celui-ci.

_ Pas vraiment...mais pendant un instant...j'ai eut l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé de lui montrer mes ailes j'ai eut...j'ai eut très peur. J'avais le sentiment que si je les lui montraient, quelque chose allait arriver. Quelque chose d'irréversible. Mais, finalement,tout m'a parut clair et je savais qu'il était celui à qui je devais les montrer.

_ Ce que tu as fait...a scellé ton destin et celui de Draco. Pour toujours.

Lawrence entreprit alors de lui expliquer le lien qui s'était formé et la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Draco. Harry prit tout cela avec un calme olympien, tout simplement parce qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait bien fait. Que Draco le rendrait heureux.

_ Tu devrais avoir une discussion avec lui, lui conseilla Lawrence. On ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir est fait vous risquez à tout moment d'être séparés. Je serais toi, j'en profiterais le plus possible. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai souffert lorsque ton père est parti. C'était comme...comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance. Comme si tout mon corps était coupé en deux. C'est une souffrance que je ne souhaite à personne et surtout pas à toi. Je t'aime, Harry. Et je ne veux pas que tu es le moindre regret. Vis autant que tu le peux, profites de chaque instant avec lui et surtout...ne le considère jamais comme acquis car la douleur n'en sera que plus forte.

Sur ses paroles, Lawrence déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son enfant et partit auprès de James qui le serra contre lui. Harry les regarda un instant, les trouvant beaux ainsi, si proches et si amoureux.

_ Je pense que votre père a raison, dit alors une voix grave qu'Harry connaissait bien.

Il se retourna et vit Draco, adossé à un arbre, qui le contemplait sans aucune gêne. Son regard d'un bleu doux fit rougir Harry pour il-ne-savait-quelle-raison. Le moment passé dans les jardins se rappela à lui et, horriblement gêné, il se détourna du jeune elfe blond.

_ A-à quel sujet ? Balbutia-t-il.

_ Sur nous, répondit le Prince à s'accroupissant face à lui. Au début, cette histoire de lien m'est restée un peu en travers de la gorge. Mais je dois bien avouer que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'auprès de vous.

_ Vous m'embarrassez horriblement, vous savez, murmura Harry alors que son rougissement s'accentuait.

_ Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Et puis...J'aime vous faire rougir, ajouta-t-il en caressant d'un doigt la joue ronde et veloutée du brun qui en savait plus où se mettre.

Le cœur battant, il plongea dans le regard de Draco qui lui sourit. Celui-ci s'assit à la place qu'occupait Lawrence un peu plus tôt et entoura les épaules frêles d'Harry d'un bras, le ramenant ainsi contre sa poitrine. D'abord un peu raide, Harry finit par se détendre dans les bras du jeune prince et tous deux restèrent simplement là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant du moment présent, comme leur avait si bien conseillé Lawrence.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Le reste du voyage se passa rapidement. Harry et Draco passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, restant silencieux, mais pourtant de plus en plus proches. Harry fit également la connaissance de Ronald, plus communément appelé Ron, et d'Hermione. Très vite, des liens d'amitié se tissèrent entre eux et il n'était pas inhabituel de les entendre papoter pendant des heures ou rire pendant des heures. Draco, contrairement à ce qu'avait craint Harry, ne fut pas jaloux et se joignit même à eux.

Sur leur route, ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive et, bien que cela fut une bonne nouvelle, cela les rendaient également suspicieux. Les soirées se passaient toujours dans la bonne humeur générale et chaque nuit, l'un d'eux était désigné pour monter la garde. Tout se passait bien. Trop bien, à vrai dire.

Deux jours plus tard, ils aperçurent enfin la forêt mais leur gaieté s'envola dans le même temps. Lawrence leur recommanda de garder le silence et ils laissèrent leurs montures à l'orée des bois, sachant que les chevaux ne pourraient plus les aider pour la suite. Chacun porta alors une part des vivres et des équipements et Harry écrivit un message à l'intention du Roi Lucius dans lequel il annonçait leur arrivée dans la Forêt des Perdus. Hedwige s'envola et tous se mirent en route.

Harry n'avait jamais vu d'endroit plus lugubre et plus effrayant que celui-ci. Le ciel était sombre au-dessus d'eux et le sol était poussiéreux, grisâtre. Une épaisse brume les entouraient tandis qu'ils marchaient en file indienne, Lawrence et sa troupe en tête. Les arbres semblaient calcinés et tendaient leurs branches tordues vers eux, comme pour les retenir alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus loin. Tout ici se ressemblait. Harry n'aperçut aucun animal , aucun être vivant pourtant il se sentait constamment épié.

Draco avait beau être à ses côtés, la main sur son épée et le regard alerte, Harry était loin d'être rassuré. Tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'un troupeau de corbeaux s'envola non loin d'eux et Lawrence s'arrêta, vite imité par les autres.

_ Soyez très prudents, dit l'ange avec un visage si sérieux et glacé que personne n'osa lui répondre. Maintenant, toute la forêt sait que nous sommes ici.

Heureusement, rien n'arriva. Étant donné qu'il était impossible de distinguer le jour et la nuit dans tant d'obscurité, le groupe s'installa pour la nuit lorsque la fatigue devint trop importante. Sous les grands arbres morts, ils se couchèrent après avoir manger sommairement, la peur leur coupant l'appétit. Ce n'est que durant la nuit qu'Harry eut la certitude que Voldemort et Tom Jedusor n'étaient pas la même personne. Et le prix en fut énorme.

Ce fut une étrange impression qui le réveilla. Les autres dormaient encore profondément. Harry était en nage, prit d'une fièvre qu'il ne comprit pas. Ses muscles le faisait souffrir et il tenta tant bien que mal de se lever. Il y arriva, les genoux fléchis et tremblants et tenta de distinguer quoique se soit dans la pénombre.

Ce qu'il vit le tétanisa. Une épaisse fumée noire flottait au dessus de ses camarades et il y distingua un visage étrange, déformé, où seuls les grands yeux rouges ressortaient. La forme chuchotait, semblant presque chanter, alors qu'elle se penchait sur Irwin, l'un des triplés. Harry essaya de s'approcher et de crier pour le prévenir mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que sa vision se trouble et il chuta à genoux sur le sol. Impuissant, il regarda l'esprit mystérieux entrer par la bouche entrouverte d'Irwin qui ne se réveilla pas.

Seulement, une fois l'épaisse fumée ténébreuse complètement en lui, le jeune elfe noir ouvrit de grands yeux et hurla à la mort. Tout le monde se réveilla, arme à la main. Irwin se mit à se débattre, criant, pleurant tandis que ses magnifiques iris jaunes devenaient d'un pourpre effrayant.

Ses cousins, Rioghnàn et Aristeus, surpris, s'éloignèrent tout d'abord de lui. Puis, voyant qu'Irwin souffrait, ils voulurent se précipiter vers lui mais Lawrence et Armand leur barra la route.

_ Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour l'aider, leur dit Lawrence. Il est trop tard.

Les cousins se mirent à crier, tentant d'aller vers Irwin, même s'ils savaient parfaitement que rien ne pouvait sauver leur compagnon.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Haletant, il ne trouvait plus son souffle tandis qu'un mal de crâne s'était emparé de lui. Draco le remarqua et accourut vers lui, paniqué et inquiet.

_ Harry ! Harry qu'es-ce que tu as ? Harry ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. A travers le trouble de ses yeux, il vit Irwin se calmer et les hurlements se turent. L'elfe noir se leva, comme tiré par des fils, les bras ballants et le dos courbé. Et au moment où son regard sanglant croisa celui d'Harry, celui-ci sentit son crâne s'ouvrir en deux tandis qu'une douleur innommable prenait possession de sa tête. Il jeta un cri puissant, se roulant en boule sur le sol et tenant son front entre ses mains tandis qu'il sentait le sang couler entre ses doigts.

Il se sentit partir, partir très loin. Des yeux rouges se dessinèrent et le fixèrent avec une haine et une jubilation intense alors qu'un grand rire résonnait dans son esprit. Un visage s'imposa et Harry hurla sa terreur alors qu'il observait le crâne chauve, le nez et les lèvres inexistants et la peau verdâtre de l'inconnu. Ses yeux de serpent ne le lâchait pas une seule minute et une voix se fit entendre, à pleine plus haute qu'un murmure mais néanmoins effrayante.

_Alors c'est toi...l'Elu..._, disait-elle._ Je suis atrocement déçu...Tu es encore plus faible qu'un nouveau-né...Pourtant tu as la prétention de vouloir me tuer..._

Harry cria encore plus fort alors que la douleur redoublait mais trouva la force de répondre :

_C'est vous...c'est vous qui vous êtes emparé de Tom..._

_ Il était faible, lui aussi...Si tenté par le pouvoir...Il voulait être __**aimé **__…Il voulait devenir important...je n'ai fait qu'exaucer son souhait... _, rit Voldemort.

_Vous êtes haïssable, Voldemort..._

_ Oh !,_ se réjouit l'esprit, _Tu oses prononcer mon nom ! Cela peut être une preuve de grand courage ou alors une preuve de grande stupidité..._

_ L'un ne vas pas sans l'autre, _répondit effrontément Harry en serrant les dents contre son mal.

_Tu me plaît, Harry Potter...Je pensais justement à changer de porteur ...Tom ne supporte plus ma puissance et il se meurt doucement, bien que son corps reste mien...Son esprit ne vaut plus rien et ses pouvoirs magiques sont depuis longtemps épuisés...Mais avec quelqu'un comme toi...Je pourrais vivre des décennies..._

_ Pas si je vous tues avant..._

_ Nous verrons, Harry...Nous verrons...En attendant, je te laisse un petit souvenir...Histoire que tu saches que ton corps ne t'appartient déjà qu'à moitié..._

La souffrance se décupla alors et Harry cria une dernière fois avant de tomber inconscient, épuisé par la douleur.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Draco courut vers Harry lorsqu'il vit celui-ci se tordre de douleur. Il le prit dans ses bras et examina son visage pâle, couvert de sueur avec peur. Quand il se mit à crier, Draco ne sut que faire et le berça en déblatérant des paroles sans queue ni tête.

_ James ! Harry va mal !, cria-t-il.

James vint immédiatement alors que Lawrence leur jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, essayant toujours de retenir les deux jeunes elfes qui appelaient leur cousin. James posa une main sur le front d'harry et constata qu'il était prit d'une fièvre alarmante. Les hurlements montèrent en intensité et les deux hommes furent horrifiés lorsqu'une plaie apparut sur le front d'Harry et un flot de sang en sortit.

James alla vite fouiller dans les sacs à la recherche de bandages et Draco se mit à caresser les longs cheveux d'ébène de l'ange, plus pour se rassurer que pour autre chose. Le père d'Harry revint vite et le blond souleva sa tête pour que James puisse l'entourer de tissu afin de stopper le sang.

Lawrence, quant à lui, avait de plus en plus de difficultés à maintenir les deux cousins. Tout le monde vint l'aider, soutenant les deux jeunes qui sanglotaient maintenant éperdument après Irwin.

Lawrence put alors les lâcher afin de se rendre au chevet de son fils.

_ Qu'a-t-il ? Demanda l'homme.

_ Je n'en n'est aucune idée !, s'exclama James qui perdait son calme.

Mais aussi soudainement que la douleur était venue, elle s'arrêta et Harry s'évanouit dans les bras de Draco comme une poupée de chiffon. Au même instant, l'esprit sortit d'Irwin qui resta un instant debout, ses yeux jaunes devenus ternes, avant de s'effondrer tête la première dans la poussière.

Lawrence ferma un instant les yeux avant de faire signe à sa troupe de laisser partir Rioghnàn et Aristeus. Ceux-ci s'agenouillèrent aux pieds de leur cousins, l'appelant désespérément, le secouant en espérant le faire réagir. Mais Irwin ne bougea pas.

Lawrence partagea un regard plein de chagrin avec son époux, refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras. D'un coup de poignet, il fit apparaître une sorte de civière de fortune où il plaça tendrement son enfant avant de se diriger vers les deux seuls membres restant du jeune trio.

_ Il faut reprendre la route maintenant, leur dit-il. C'est dangereux, ici et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour l'aider. Il est parti. Notre mission n'est pas terminée.

Il releva les deux jeunes elfes et Naïg les mit sur son dos afin qu'ils puisse pleurer en paix. James et Draco portèrent la civière où se trouvait Harry et tous reprirent leur chemin là où ils l'avaient laissé.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

** Et voilà ! Alors désolée pour ce chapitre très court et fait un peu à la va-vite mais j'ai été malade ( eh oui encore) donc j'ai écrit en mode zombie, c'est-à-dire d'une lenteur inimaginable XD. Je le poste un jour à l'avance parce que demain j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire alors j'espère que vous m'enverrez plein de commentaires pour me remercier !* yeux de chaton ***

** Bon ok j'arrête ^^. Alors je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite, il n'y aura pas un mort à chaque épreuve que devra passer Harry ! Mais je tiens à préciser aussi que Irwin ne sera malheureusement pas le seul à mourir au cours de cette fic. **

**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ! Laissez moi une review s'il vous plaît et rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre le 23 /11/14 !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! ^^ Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce retard mais j'ai pas mal de soucis en ce moment et l'écriture s'en ressent. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire parce que j'y ai mit beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, de temps XD. Et comme d'habitude, certains personnages sont à J.K Rowling et d'autres m'appartiennent.**

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Chapitre 10 :

**Loup-garous et Thérianthropes**

****And I'm not gonna take it back  
>And I'm not gonna say, "I don't mean that"<br>You're the target that I'm aiming at  
>Got to get that message home<strong>**

**_Coldplay, _****_A message_**

Harry s'éveilla avec un mal de crâne particulièrement douloureux. Il gémit en grimaçant et, immédiatement, un linge humide et frais vint se poser sur son front. Il soupira de contentement et essaya de lever ses paupières collées à cause de son sommeil prolongé. La première chose qu'il vit fut un océan de gris et de bleu. Il mit du temps à comprendre que c'était , en réalité, les deux prunelles inquiètes du Prince Draco. Reprenant lentement ses esprits, Harry laissa son regard naviguer dans la pièce. Il était allongé sur une couche de fortune, faite de capes et de vieux sacs en toile. L'endroit était sombre, gris et fade. C'était du moins ce qu'il avait pensé avant de poser les yeux sur un des murs de la salle, recouvert de pierres précieuses qui formaient un symbole complexe ressemblant à une goutte stylisée avec soin.

_ Où sommes-nous ?, s'enquit-il d'une voix pâteuse et éraillée.

_ Au royaume des Elfes Noirs, lui répondit Draco. C'est ici que ton père se réfugiait avec ses compagnons. Nous y sommes en sécurité depuis que nos cousins ont décidé de rejoindre Voldemort.

_ Irwin ?, demanda alors Harry, bien qu'il devinait la réponse.

_ Mort. L'esprit l'a tué. Il lui a prit sa magie.

_ Pourriez-vous m'aider à me lever ? Je dois parler aux autres...

Draco prit le petit brun par les aisselles et le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Une fois debout, Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober avant qu'il ne réussisse à se stabiliser. Draco le soutint en posant une main sur sa taille et tous deux marchèrent lentement et avec précaution jusqu'à leur petit groupe.

Ce que vit Harry lui serra le cœur, si fort, qu'il se retint de fondre en larmes sur l'épaule de Draco. Ses compagnons étaient là, rassemblés autour d'une grande table abîmée. Tous avaient la tête basse, les épaules voûtées alors qu'un silence sinistre et rempli de deuil planait dans la pièce. Harry ferma un instant les yeux, s'appuya quelques secondes sur le prince comme pour puiser un peu de courage et se redressa.

Il ne devait pas penser aux pertes que cette mission allait engendrer. S'il le faisait, il n'aurait jamais le courage de la continuer. Prenant une grande respiration, le jeune homme se racla la gorge et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. James et Lawrence accoururent aussitôt pour le serrer dans leurs bras, sans un mot. Harry leur sourit pour les rassurer, malgré l'affreuse migraine qui martelait ses tempes. Avec l'aide de ses pères, il s'assit en bout de table, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi épuisé depuis longtemps.

Il prit pourtant sur lui et se tint droit, le visage fermé et grave.

_ Mes amis, commença-t-il. Je sais que la perte d'Irwin vous a grandement affectée. Mais sa mort n'a pas été vaine.

_ Comment cela ?, demanda Aristeus, l'un des cousin d'Irwin.

Ses yeux rouges et gonflés ainsi que son teint pâle firent mal à Harry mais il n'en montra rien.

_ J'ai désormais la preuve que Voldemort et Tom Jedusor ne sont pas les mêmes personnes. Voldemort n'est en réalité qu'un esprit malfaisant, avide de pouvoir, qui s'est emparé du corps de Tom et, par la même occasion, de son incroyable puissance magique. C'est lui qui s'est emparé du corps de votre cousin. Tom s'épuise. Sa magie est presque totalement aspirée par Voldemort et il meurt doucement.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?, s'enquit Emirhan qui semblait bouillir face à ces révélations.

_ Parce que Voldemort me l'a dit. Il est entré dans mon esprit et m'a parlé. Il cherche un nouveau corps à posséder. C'est de cela dont je voulais vous parler. Il me veut, il veut ma magie. Et il me traquera sans relâche jusqu'à ce que je lui appartiennes totalement. En cela, vous êtes doublement en danger. Et je sais qu'Irwin ne sera pas la seule victime de ce voyage. C'est pourquoi, si vous décidez de vous en aller, je comprendrais et je ne ferais rien pour vous en empêcher.

Un lourd silence s'abattit. Tous mesuraient l'ampleur de telles paroles. Voilà seulement quelques jours qu'ils avaient quittés le royaume des Hauts-Elfes. Et déjà, un de leurs compagnon avait trouvé la mort. Oh bien sûr, ils se doutaient que cette quête ne serait pas une promenade de santé et que les victimes allaient tomber. Mais pas si vite. Pas aussi brusquement.

James fixa son fils avec inquiétude et fierté. Harry semblait véritablement épuisé. Voldemort semblait encore plus dangereux qu'il ne l'aurait crû, en particulier pour son enfant. Le combat de Harry avait déjà commencé et il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Lawrence semblait penser la même chose alors qu'il serrait la main de leur garçon avec force, la mâchoire crispée et le regard attentif face à la pâleur de celui-ci.

_ Tes intentions sont louables, jeune homme, dit alors Armand à Harry. Mais je me suis engagé auprès de votre père il y a bien longtemps. Je ne l'ai jamais abandonné. Etant son enfant, tu es autant digne d'être aidé que lui. C'est pourquoi je resterais à tes côtés pour tuer le Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Nous avons tous été prévenus de la dangerosité de cette mission. Il est inutile d'arrêter maintenant.

_ Je suis de l'avis de mon père, intervint Alcidès en faisant rouler ses muscles épais sous sa peau charbonneuse. Nous sommes déjà en pleine guerre. Partir ou rester revient au même car nous courrons tous un risque important. Que l'on meurt ici ou là-bas ne fait aucune différence hormis qu'en restant à tes côtés, nous les Elfes Noirs, avons la possibilité de restaurer l'honneur perdu de notre peuple.

_ Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, petit, continua Naïg en souriant. Tu nous auras sur le dos jusqu'au bout.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Après un tel événement, il s'était attendu à ce qu'au moins la moitié de ses camarades le quitte. Parce que la mort était omniprésente, parce que la peur allait prendre possession de leur cœur et les rendre vulnérables. Parce que Voldemort était fort, peut-être trop fort pour lui. Et pourtant...

Une grande main vint se poser sur son crâne, lui faisant lever la tête. Il rencontra le regard doux et lumineux de Draco qui arborait un léger sourire canaille.

_ Admet-le, Harry. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous.

Et soudainement, le silence disparut, remplacé par des éclats de rire qui rendirent hommage à la mémoire d'Irwin.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Le message de Lucius arriva plusieurs jours plus tard. Et heureusement, car Harry avait eut besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de l'invasion de Voldemort dans son esprit. En plus d'une migraine persistante, son corps avait été incapable de répondre à sa volonté pendant une semaine. L'épuisement qui s'était emparé de lui avait nécessité de très longues heures de sommeil et Harry ne s'en étonnait pas, pas plus que ses compagnons. James et Lawrence lui avait déclaré que, à leur connaissance, personne n'avait survécu à une intrusion aussi brutale du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car en plus des facultés de Voldemort, Tom Jedusor avait été autrefois un véritable expert en ce qui concernait la magie de l'esprit. Ses attaques légendaires avaient suscitées la peur chez les Anges à l'époque car elles étaient reconnues pour être particulièrement dévastatrices. C'était donc un miracle qu'Harry est survécu à cette offensive car il aurait dû mourir sur le coup, tout comme Irwin.

En plus de tous ses symptômes, Harry avait hérité de sa rencontre avec Voldemort, d'une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, signe de sa survie et du rôle qu'il lui était assigné dans la guerre en tant qu'ennemi numéro un du Lord Noir.

Ainsi, deux semaines après la mort d'Irwin, le groupe se remit en route en direction du territoire des Thérianthropes et des loup-garous qui se trouvait dans une forêt isolée. Pour y accéder, ils devaient traverser le Royaume des Draw, pour ensuite parcourir une interminable plaine qui aboutissait à des montagnes immenses. C'est dans ces montagnes que se cachaient depuis des siècles les Thérianthropes. C'était un peuple aux membres particulièrement soudés entre eux qui se mêlait très peu aux autres espèces. Un seul et unique chef le dirigeait, le plus fort et le plus charismatique de tous. Le chef actuel était connu pour sa magnificence et son caractère noble et juste. Néanmoins, il était très protecteur envers les siens et une simple remarque pouvait déclencher chez lui des colères terribles.

Harry était anxieux par rapport à cette rencontre. Il savait que face à ce peuple, il serait seul. Lucius lui avait confié que sa parole était désormais la plus importante, ce sera donc à lui d'exprimer la détresse de tout un monde.

Pendant le voyage, ils ne firent heureusement pas de mauvaise rencontre. Mais la route fut difficile. Il faisait une chaleur accablante, ralentissant leur rythme et les vivres venant à manger, ils durent restreindre leur soif et leur faim. La montagne était glissante, les pierres blessaient leur genoux et leur mains. Plus ils montaient en altitude, plus l'air se faisait glacial.

Néanmoins, l'ambiance au sein de la troupe resta joyeuse et chaleureuse. Seul Emirhan restait dans son coin avec son père, le visage impénétrable et les lèvres closes en permanence.

Ils étaient en ce moment même en train de préparer le campement pour la nuit dans la bonne humeur. Harry et Draco étaient partis à la recherche d'un peu d'eau, profitant d'un moment rien qu'à eux, chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas encore eut droit jusqu'ici.

Et pour une fois, ils laissèrent les sujets sensibles de côté, parlant de tout et de rien avec le sourire. Harry s'étonnait de voir Draco souriant, détendu et les yeux brillant en sa présence, alors que d'ordinaire un masque de froideur ne laissait filtrer aucune de ses émotions. D'un certain côté, le jeune homme brun en était fier. Cela voulait dire que Draco lui faisait confiance. Son regard dévia inévitablement vers le beau visage du prince alors qu'ils marchaient côté à côte. Sous les derniers rayons du soleil, Harry trouvait son compagnon tout simplement parfait. Ses longs cheveux clairs semblaient scintiller de milles reflets rougeâtre, comme capturant la lumière de l'astre qui se couchait lentement au loin. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres fines alors qu'il pensait, ses pas claquant sur la roche.

Quand Draco rencontra son regard, Harry rougit immédiatement et détourna la tête, affreusement gêné. Il ne vit pas la tendresse qui prit place dans les robes argentées de son vis à vis mais une grande main froide s'empara de la sienne et il ne chercha pas à se dérober. Bien au contraire, il la serra aussi fort qu'il put, s'émerveillant des battements précipités de son cœur.

_ Ta tête te fait-elle encore mal ?, demanda alors le blond, prévenant.

_ Non, pas pour le moment.

_ Tu sais...Lorsque tu t'es effondré...je crois n'avoir jamais eut aussi peur de ma vie, confia Draco d'une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Cela m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses.

_ Lesquelles ?, s'enquit Harry avec douceur.

Draco s'arrêta et fit face au plus petit, caressant avec une douceur extrême une joue rosée. Il avait un air grave et étrangement bouleversé qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu et qui l'ému profondément. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

_ Je t'aime, Harry.

C'était de simples mots. Juste des mots. Mais pour Harry, c'était différent. Une grande chaleur monta en lui alors qu'il plongeait dans les yeux du Prince, captant toutes les émotions du jeune homme, se gavant de tout l'amour qu'il y vit. Sa tête vint se nicher contre le torse fort alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à sa tunique, le corps tremblotant et les paupières lourdes. Draco enroula ses bras musclés autour de lui, le coupant du monde entier, le protégeant, passant ses longs doigts dans la longue chevelure ébène. Jamais Harry n'avait connu une telle sécurité, un tel bien-être. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il relevait légèrement la tête pour fixer Draco dans les yeux.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

C'est à peine s'il pensait alors que le visage pâle du fils de Lucius se rapprochait dangereusement du sien. Plus rien ne comptait hormis cet homme qu'il avait choisit et qui rendait sa magie sauvage et instable aussi douce qu'un chaton ronronnant. Celle-ci sembla vibrer dans le corps de son porteur alors que les deux jeunes gens échangeaient leur premier baiser. Lèvres contre lèvres, à peine quelque secondes, ils oublièrent tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Et lorsque Draco interrompit ce doux baiser, se fut pour embrasser Harry sur le front, les joues, le nez, le menton, les paupières, le cou...Il vénérait ce visage, adorait cet être, avec délicatesse et patience. Une de ses mains vint caresser lascivement le dos de son compagnon et, aussitôt, les magnifiques ailes apparurent pour l'entourer, lui donnant leur chaleur, leur douceur...Elles l'emprisonnait dans une cage faite de plumes où il aurait aimé rester toute sa vie durant.

Mais ce merveilleux moment fut brusquement interrompu par un long hurlement animal. Harry fit disparaître ses ailes et se serra contre Draco qui serra les mâchoires et plissa dangereusement les yeux en regardant droit devant lui, dans la direction du cri.

Bientôt, deux grands yeux jaunes sortirent de l'ombre et Draco dissimula Harry dans son dos, sortant son épée avec méfiance. Un énorme jaguar s'avança vers eux. Sa taille était impressionnante, il devait atteindre les deux mètres et semblait en colère. Son pelage sur le dos et le cou était hérissé, de même que sa longue queue qui battait l'air avec fureur. Un grondement assourdissant sortait de sa gueule entrouverte, faisant voir ses immenses crocs aussi aiguisés que des poignards.

__ Que faites- vous sur nos terres, elfes ?_, demanda la créature en s'approchant dangereusement.

Étrangement, Draco ne semblait avoir rien entendu et se dressait entre Harry et la bêtes, épée levée. Harry sut alors que son héritage d'elfe Sylvain serait plus utile qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

_ Nous sommes là en tant que messagers, répondit le brun sous le regard interloqué de Draco. Nous voulions avoir un entretien avec le chef des Thérianthropes.

Un rugissement lui répondit, le faisant sursaute.

__ Notre Roi n'a pas le temps d'écouter vos plaintes, Elfe ! Partez d'ici ! Avant que je ne vous fasses disparaître moi -même..._

_ Il en est hors de question, insista Harry en avançant vers l'animal d'un pas décidé, sous les yeux paniqués de son compagnon. Je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir vu votre Roi !

__ Tu l'auras voulut..._

Le jaguar roula des épaules, le ventre à terre, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne, prêt à sauter. Mais au moment où il allait bondir, une voix rocailleuse et puissante intervint :

_ Laisse-les !

La bête s'arrêta immédiatement et leva son énorme tête. Un homme se tenait au sommet d'un rocher, à moitié accroupi, la main droit posée sur l'épaule d'un ours brun aux dimensions surnaturelles. Malgré sa position qui le faisait paraître petit en comparaison de l'animal, l'inconnu dégageait une aura de sauvagerie et de puissance incroyable. Ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés battaient dans son dos alors que ses yeux dorés à la pupille allongée les scrutaient de toute leur intensité. Vêtu en tout et pour tout de bottes en fourrure et de linges entourés autour de sa taille pour cacher ses parties intime, son cou était orné de nombreux collier faits de dents, de plumes et de perles. Ses bras, son torse et ses jambes étaient grandement musclés et tannés par le soleil. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus était sa longue queue animale beige dont le bout avait la forme d'un pinceau aux poils sombres. Sur son crâne sortaient deux oreilles rondes et touffues qui remuaient en permanence.

_ Seul les elfes Sylvestres peuvent comprendre le langage animal, dit-il de sa voix profonde. Pourtant, tu ne portes pas leur odeur.

_ Je ne suis elfe qu'à moitié, répondit Harry. Êtes-vous le chef des Thérianthropes et des loup-garous ?

_ Mon nom est Leandros. Roi de la Montagne. Et vous avez franchit mon territoire sans permission, messieurs.

_ Pardonnez notre impolitesse, Majesté, intervint Draco. Mais le temps nous était compté.

_ Il nous est compté à tous, jeune elfe.

_ C'est pour cela que nous sommes là, répondit à son tour Harry. Nous avons fait un long voyage et un de mes hommes a péri. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous offrir un toit pour la nuit ?

_ Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

_ Je vous l'expliquerez. Mais pas ici et pas maintenant. Trop de monde nous entoure.

Leandros sembla peser le pour et le contre alors que ses prunelles ambrées ne les quittaient pas un seul instant. Puis, un grondement guttural sortit de ses lèvres . Aussitôt, un gigantesque aigle vint se poser à ses côtés et l'homme passa une main tendre dans les magnifiques plumes brunes.

_ Va prévenir les autres. Nous avons des invités.

L'aigle lâcha un cri et décolla du sol, s'éloignant à une vitesse phénoménale.

_Allons chercher vos compagnons, Elfes. Ensuite, je vous mènerais là où peu de créatures autres que nous ont pu pénétrées. J'espère que vous en serez dignes.

_ Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Ni à vous, ni à votre peuple. Bien au contraire.

Leandros ne répondit rien et, ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'au campement.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Le territoire des Thérianthropes et des loup-garous n'était pas très vaste. Un seul village avait été construit pour plus de deux milles habitants. Les maisons étaient modestes mais solides et chaleureuses, entièrement faites de bois et de mousse. Les habitants avaient l'air heureux, déambulant dans le village avec bonne humeur et il régnait une agitation étrange. Comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées, Leandros se tourna vers Harry :

_ Vous êtes arrivés au bon moment. Demain, nous célébrons l'union de deux des nôtres. La fête promet d'être grandiose.

Harry sourit, content de voir qu'il restait un peu d'insouciance et d'amour dans ce monde dévasté. Il serra un peu plus la main de Draco dans la sienne, sous l'air satisfait de celui-ci.

_ Harry, l'interpella Ron, tout prêt de son oreille.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je...les gars et moi on...enfin...je veux dire on est pas très rassurés dans cet endroit. Tous ces gens sont si imposants...

_ Mais, en fin Ron, qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre...

_ Peut-être...mais ces créatures n'ont pas l'air très heureuses de nous voir dans les parages.

_ Calmez-vous. Tout ira bien. Vous vous reposez et moi, je parlerais au Chef. S'il ne veut pas se joindre à nous, nous partirons. Tout simplement. Il est hors de question que l'on déclenche une guerre, donc ne faites pas de bêtises.

_ Mais, tu as vu comment ils nous regardent ? On dirait qu'ils vont se jeter sur nous...

_ Ron, peu importe que leur accueil ne soit pas celui que nous attendions. Je ne veux pas de provocations, d'insultes ou de gestes déplacés, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ferme. Il en va de nos vies.

_ Bien, soupira le roux. Mais fais attention à toi.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Ron. Seul Voldemort a le pouvoir de me tuer.

L'elfe roux haussa ses larges épaules et se remit aux côtés d'Hermione qui contemplait autour d'elle avec émerveillement, essayant de mémoriser le plus de choses possibles.

_ Tu es adorable lorsque tu te conduis en Prince, souffla Draco à l'oreille de l'elfe aux cheveux noir qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sous le rire de Leandros qui semblait avoir une ouïe très fine.

Harry frappa son compagnon à l'épaule, l'air faussement boudeur et préféra se retrouver aux côtés de Leandros.

_ Votre compagnon à l'air de beaucoup vous aimer, Harry Potter, dit celui-ci.

_ Je l'espère, Majesté. Il m'est très précieux.

_ Vous parlez de lui comme d'un joyau, sourit l'homme imposant.

_ Et c'est ce qu'il est. Aussi froid et doux qu'un diamant.

Leandros gloussa en secouant la tête, sa longue chevelure suivant le mouvement.

_ Vous me rappelez moi-même lorsque j'étais jeune. L'arrivée de ma compagne fut une bénédiction dans ma vie.

_ J'ignorais que vous aviez quelqu'un dans votre vie, s'étonna Harry.

_ En vérité, je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Elle est morte...il y a des siècles...

_ Oh, je suis navré...je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs...

_ Détrompez-vous, le contredit Leandros avec un doux sourire. Tous mes souvenirs avec elle sont merveilleux. J'aime me les rappeler.

_ Et...pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais...avez-vous des enfants ?

_ Malheureusement, non. C'est mon seul regret. J'aurais aimé avoir un fils pour prendre la relève. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

Harry détourna le regard, gêné d'avoir rendu le Roi aussi triste et nostalgique. Mais l'ambiance lourde fut subitement coupée alors qu'un grand cri joyeux retentissait :

_ Siriiiiuuus ! James !

L'homme chien aux cheveux noirs écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus, ainsi que James qui semblait bouche-bée. Un étranger vint se poster devant eux, bien campé sur ses longues jambes alors que ses yeux dorés, presque jaunes, les fusillaient avec colère. Il avait une silhouette chétive et la peau un peu pâle et des cicatrices marbraient son torse et son visage. Malgré cela, il était plutôt beau avec son visage fatigué mais non dépourvu de charmes. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés courts et des mèches blanches les parsemaient. La figure crispée, tout en lui indiquait une rage folle.

_ R-Remus ?, balbutia Sirius.

Harry se retourna vivement, tétanisé par la surprise alors que la mémoire lui revenait. Ses parents lui avaient déjà perler de cet homme, un loup-garou. L'ancien compagnon de Sirius. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas...Remus Lupin, lors de la première guerre, n'avait jamais été retrouvé. James avait juré l'avoir vu tomber sous les coups d'un autre loup-garou.

_ C'est impossible, souffla celui-ci. Je t'ai vu mourir... Remus...Tu ne peux pas être en vie !

Pourtant, l'homme qui se dressait devant eux était bien vivant. Et il n'avait pas l'air des plus amical.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

** Et voilà ! Je suis sûr que tout le monde avait oublié que Sirius s'était joint à l'aventure, hé, hé,hé ! Voici pourquoi j'ai décidé de le cacher un peu;D. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre parce que j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ! Dites-le moi en commentaire , s'il vous plaît !**


	11. Chapter 11

** Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Alors, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse. La raison ? Je sèche complètement sur cette fic ! Je pense que, de toute façon, vous le verrez pas vous-même...Pardon s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas eut le temps de me relire.**

** Certains personnages sont à J.K Rowling, d'autres m'appartiennent !**

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Chapitre 11 :

**Remus Lupin**

L'ambiance était lourde. Très lourde. Assis en tailleur entre Draco et Leandros, Harry fixait Remus, Sirius et James. Alors que le loup garou les fusillaient du regard, les deux amis semblaient penauds, tête baissée et l'œil fuyant. Un grondement sourd sortait sans discontinuer de la gorge du loup, ne rassurant pas vraiment les personnes présentes. Seul Leandros avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation.

Ils étaient dans un petit cabanon où étaient souvent organisés des rassemblements, un peu éloigné du village pour plus de discrétion. C'était une grande pièce ronde dont le sol était recouvert de peaux de bêtes pour plus de confort. Au milieu se tenait une petite table de bois, ronde elle aussi. Leandros leur avait servit des verres d'une boisson étrange, particulièrement forte et amère. Harry n'en avait prit qu'une gorgée pour ne pas froisser le chef mais il avait fallu toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas s'étouffer.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Remus qui avait les mâchoires serrées depuis de longues minutes. Le loup-garou n'était vraiment pas comme il se l'était imaginé. Il avait une allure beaucoup plus chétive, rassurante et un peu androgyne. Pas vraiment celle d'une créature agressive. Ou du moins...c'était avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

_ Vous m'avez abandonné, dit-il alors avec un ton si froid, blessé et dur que Harry en frémit.

Sirius et James déglutirent alors que Lawrence se mettait un peu à l'écart.

_ C'est faux !, s'écria Sirius. Nous ne t'avons pas abandonné ! Je t'ai vu mourir sous les coups d'un autre loup-garou ! Tu es censé être mort, Remus !

_ Q-quoi ?, bafouilla celui-ci, semblant décontenancé.

_ Il dit la vérité, Remus, intervint James. Nous t'avons tous vu tomber.

Le loup-garou plongea dans ses pensées, sourcils froncés et bouche plissée. Il était vrai qu'il s'était fait battre à pleine couture par ce monstre ignoble et il en était ressorti encore plus furieux. Fenrir Greyback était un alpha puissant. Un alpha sans meute, certes, mais un alpha tout de même. Il était très jeune quand celui-ci l'avait mordu, transmettant la malédiction qui avait eut pour conséquence le rejet total de sa famille envers lui. Alors, quand huit ans plus tard ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le champ de bataille, toute la haine que Remus avait refoulée jusqu'ici lui avait fait perdre le contrôle. Il n'avait pas supporté le sourire narquois aux dents pointues, le regard doré rempli de folie posé sur lui, cette aura entièrement bestiale et terrifiante qui se dégageait de cet être monstrueux.

Son loup avait gémit pitoyablement dans sa tête, se recroquevillant, le queue entre les jambes. Mais Remus s'était contrôlé, comme toujours, et avait affronté Fenrir avec toute la hargne qu'il possédait. Cela n'avait malheureusement pas suffit. Épuisé et blessé, son attention avait été détournée, lui coûtant une nouvelle cicatrice . Greyback l'avait fait tombé, ses mâchoires se refermant sur sa cuisse avec violence, le faisant hurler. Il l'avait secoué comme un jouet qu'un chien agitait jusqu'à ce que Remus ne perde connaissance.

Quand il s'était réveillé, il était ici, et ses amis étaient loin.

Mais bon sang comme il leur en voulait ! Un en particulier...Son regard ambré se posa sur Sirius avec ressentiment. Lui, plus que quiconque, aurait dû savoir qu'il était encore en vie. Le thérianthrope et lui avaient toujours eut un lien étrange qui leur permettait de tout savoir sur l'état de l'autre. Remus savait qu'en cet instant, Sirius était peiné, troublé, bouleversé au point de lui donner le tournis. Et au fond, il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable.

Il s'était senti si seul pendant toutes ces années ! Mais il n'avait jamais osé partir rejoindre Sirius. Par peur, tout d'abord, de sa réaction. Et parce que, finalement, Remus n'était pas malheureux dans ce petit village. Il appartenait enfin à une meute et les autres lui avait appris bien des choses sur son loup, lui permettant de ne faire qu'un avec lui, chose qu'il avait toujours refusé de peur de devenir une bête sanguinaire. Pourtant, une part de lui manquait. Sirius manquait.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Remus avait toujours eut le béguin pour ce jeune homme jovial, beau, parfois incroyablement stupide et naïf, mais avec un cœur noble et loyal. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, au détour d'un sentier. Le loup-garou venait de partir de chez ses parents qui l'avaient jeté sans aucun regret. Il avait marché trois jours sans s'arrêter et sans regarder où il allait. Ses vêtements, déjà abîmés, étaient devenus de véritables loques et des larmes coulaient sans discontinuer de ses joues. Sirius l'avait simplement regarder de haut en bas, le visage grave, avant de le prendre subitement par la main, un énorme sourire plaqué aux lèvres et de l'emmener dans la forêt, là où vivait les Elfes Sylvains, là où vivait James.

Dès le moment où il avait vu ce sourire, Remus s'était perdu. Il n'avait jamais rien dît à Sirius, sa peur du rejet étant encore trop forte. Mais chaque personne qui les regardaient attentivement savaient. Remus était d'ordinaire une personne infiniment calme et discrète. Seulement, quand il était en présence de Sirius, tout changeait. Le thérianthrope avait le don de le faire enrager, de faire ressortir ce caractère dominateur qu'il avait acquis à cause de son loup, déclenchant des colères ahurissantes qui feraient trembler n'importe qui. Remus avait longtemps craint le pouvoir qu'avait Sirius sur lui. En sa présence, il perdait tout contrôle et il détestait cela.

Un lourd soupir sortit de sa bouche et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

_ Je sais que vous n'êtes pas responsables, murmura-t-il. Et j'aurais pu vous retrouver moi-même...mais je n'en ai pas eut le courage. Je suis désolé.

James posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, lui souriant avec affection.

_ Qu'as-tu fais après la guerre ?, s'enquit-il. Es-tu resté ici ?

_ Oui. Leandros m'a trouvé, inconscient et me vidant de mon sang. Il m'a ramené ici, au Refuge, et les habitants m'ont soigné. Les autres loups m'ont accepté très vite et ils m'ont appris à me contrôler les soirs de pleine lune, si bien que maintenant je peux me promener librement sans avoir peur de blesser quelqu'un. Je me sens bien auprès d'eux. Ils sont devenus ma famille.

_ Nous vous ferons visiter le Refuge tout à l'heure, déclara Leandros. Ainsi, vous comprendrez mieux ce qui a retenu Remus de vous retrouver. Mais, tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce qui amène autant d'espèces différentes à venir me trouver.

_ C'est une longue histoire, commença Harry.

Il n'omis rien et révéla tout ce qu'il savait au Chef, aidé parfois de ses parents et de Draco. Ses origines, son enfance auprès d'Albus, l'attaque de son village, sa rencontre avec le Roi Lucius et le rôle primordial qu'était le sien durant la guerre.

_ Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible, déclara Harry.

_ Et vous voulez donc que le moment venu,nous partons en guerre ?, s'enquit Leandros avec un visage impassible.

_ Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander car vous avez énormément à perdre et peu à gagner, hormis la paix. Mais Voldemort est puissant. Très puissant. Il nous en as fait la démonstration en tuant l'un des notre sous nos yeux sans qu'on ne puisse agir. Et je ne peux pas le vaincre seul.

_ Je n'aime pas décider à la place de mes hommes. C'est pourquoi nous leur en parlerons ce soir. C'est notre coutume de se rassembler le soir avant le couvre feu. Surtout lorsqu'on sait que demain est un grand jour pour deux des nôtres.

_ Je comprends. Nous participerons avec plaisir, sourit Harry.

_ Bien. Mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller ainsi ! Si vous souhaitez rester un peu ici, il faut vous mettre dans la peau de notre peuple, rit Leandros. Remus ! Trouve une tenue convenable à nos invités ainsi qu'un toit pour la nuit.

_ Bien, Leandros.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Leandros sortit du cabanon pour rejoindre les membres de son peuple. Remus en fit de même, faisant signe à la troupe de le suivre. Les autres les attendaient patiemment devant, et les présentations furent brèves, bien que chaleureuses. Le loup-garou décida de les mener directement dans un endroit où ils pouvaient se reposer en paix après leur voyage. Sirius demeura à ses côtés, leur main se frôlant régulièrement au rythme de leurs pas.

Le thérianthrope jetait de nombreux coups d'œil à son confrère, le cœur battant, soulagé et à la fois anxieux. Le savoir vivant, en bonne santé, et au meilleur de sa forme le comblait de joie. Son ami d'enfance n'avait jamais parut plus serein et apaisé qu'en cet instant. Cette vie auprès des siens semblait lui faire le plus grand bien. L'homme brun eut un soupir en sentant toutefois la jalousie s'infiltrer dans son cœur. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, il s'était promis de tout faire pour donner le sourire à Remus, lui rendre sa joie de vivre. Il avait bêtement pensé que sa seule présence et son humour décalé auraient suffis. Mais lorsqu'il le voyait maintenant, il admis avec dérision qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. La population des loups garous et des thérianthropes avaient été apparemment plus efficace que lui. Et cela le rongeait.

Sirius, comme le démontrait sa forme animale, était fidèle, loyal et ne songeait qu'à rendre ses proches heureux. C'était cela, sa raison d'être. Alors admettre que la personne la plus importante à ses yeux était mieux loin de lui le faisait se sentir affreusement mal.

_ Cesse cela, Patmol.

La voix de Lupin, aussi douce et tendre que dans ses souvenirs le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Remus avec étonnement et un soupçon de tristesse.

_ Je devine ce à quoi tu es en train de penser, murmura son ami. Mais tu te trompes. Tu m'as énormément manqué, ajouta-t-il en rosissant légèrement. Et te voir auprès de moi me rend très heureux. Comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

C'était niais. C'était sentimental. C'était horriblement émouvant. Mais c'était Remus. Et Sirius fut comblé. Avec un large sourire, il s'empara pour de bon de la main du loup et refusa de la lâcher, bien que Lupin n'émit aucune protestation.

La petite maison de bois où ils allaient loger était charmante, bien qu'un peu rudimentaire. Comme leur expliqua Remus, il fallait se laver dans la rivière, juste derrière le village, et la nourriture se composait de fruits et de viande grillée. C'est pourquoi l'habitation était presque nue de meubles. Les lits étaient en réalité des fourrures éparpillés sur les sols, avec énormément de coussins conçus entièrement par les femmes du village. Ils seraient obligés de tous dormir dans la même pièce, mais cela leur importait peu. Ils étaient tellement épuisés que tout leur convenait. Sans attendre, ils déposèrent leurs armes et s'affalèrent sans aucune grâce parmi les peaux.

Remus leur donna également des tenues plus adaptées au peuple des Thérianthropes et des loups-garou. D'ample chemises blanches agrémentées de pantalons en cuir. Les chaussures n'étaient pas une nécessité pour eux, alors le groupe décida de faire de même, trouvant cela plutôt agréable, comme une nouvelles forme de liberté.

Le village était très animé à cause de l'union des deux thérianthropes dont avait parlé Leandros. Partout, les habitants couraient de droite à gauche, tantôt avec des bouquets de fleurs entre leurs mains, tantôt avec des pâtisseries, du pain frais ou d'énormes volailles venant d'être chassées.

Harry regardait tout cela d'un air rayonnant mais, au fond de lui, la nostalgie s'insinua dans son cœur. Ce petit village paisible lui rappelait celui qu'il avait perdu. Il se souvenait encore de la bonne odeur qui se dégageait toujours de la boulangerie, la petite maison qu'il partageait autrefois avec Albus, ses amis avec qui il allait gambader toute la journée dans les bois ou encore la petite rivière où il aimait tant se réfugier.

La présence de son grand-père lui manquait atrocement. Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il s'était déroulé une éternité depuis la bataille, sa fuite,et la rencontre avec ses camarades. Son héritage l'avait fait grandir, mûrir et il ne voyait plus les choses de la même façon. Profitant de l'émerveillement de ses compagnons et de Draco, Harry s'éclipsa discrètement et déambula, seul, entre les petites cabanes de bois.

Ses pas le menèrent au bord d'un torrent entouré d'immenses noisetiers. Il s'y assit, contemplant l'eau limpide de ses yeux verts rêveurs pendant plusieurs heures. Il songea à son grand-père, raviva ses souvenirs d'enfance, médita sur la mort de Irwin et sur Voldemort. Il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par un Remus Lupin plus détendu et au visage doux.

_ Tu n'es pas avec les autres, Harry ?, s'enquit celui-ci en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_ Non, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul, sourit Harry.

_ Oh, je peux te laisser si tu le souhaites ?

_ Non, restez. Vous ne me dérangez pas.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, un moment, écoutant le bruit de l'eau roulant sur les rochers.

_ Mr Lupin ?, demanda alors, Harry, brisant le silence.

_ Appelle-moi, Remus, Harry !

_ Très bien, Remus. Dites-moi...Vous êtes un ami très proche de mes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet, en particulier de James et Sirius.

_ Vous avez déjà été au royaume de mon père alors, avant la Grande Bataille ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous...Avez-vous connu, Tom Jedusor ?

_ Eh bien, oui, mais pour te dire la vérité je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. Lorsque Lawrence me l'a présenté.

_ Et...qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

_ Il était d'une beauté incroyable. Son visage semblait être taillé dans le marbre le plus pur. C'était ...déroutant. Et ses yeux...jamais je n'en avait vu de pareils ! On pouvait y voir tout son pouvoir ! Mais...il n'avait pas l'air mauvais. Certes il avait l'air plein d'amertume mais de là à devenir le plus grand mage noir que ce monde est connu...

_ Ce n'est pas lui vous savez...C'est Voldemort, mais lui est innocent . J'en suis certain.

_ Harry, prononça sérieusement Rémus. Ecoute-bien ce que je vais te dire. Tom...n'est peut-être pas aussi maléfique que l'on pense. Mais s'il reste en vie, imagine ce que les autres peuples qu'il a fait souffrir diront. Ils l'insulteront, le frapperont peut-être...Il sera répudié, mis au banc des accusés...Parce qu'on aura peur de lui. Une telle vie...Personne n'en voudrait.

_ Vous voulez que je tue Tom parce que le monde est injuste et impartial ?, s'enflamma Harry.

_ Non, Harry. Les autres voudront que tu le tues...Parce qu'il ne trouvera jamais sa place parmi nous.

_ Auprès de moi, si ! Je ne tuerais pas un innocent et je ferais tout pour qu'il ne souffre plus ! Il est de ma famille, après tout.

_ Tes intentions sont louables, mais as-tu songé à ce que Tom veut ? Crois-tu qu'il pourra vivre en sachant qu'il a décimé des peuples entiers ? Moi, je ne pourrais pas. Le pourrais-tu ?

_ Ce n'est pas de sa faute...

_ Mais il l'a fait. Peut-être à cause de Voldemort, mais c'est sa main qu'on a utilisée. C'est sa magie qui a tuée. Il le saura.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais le tuer...Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais assez de courage pour tuer Voldemort.

_ Harry, si tu ne trouves pas ce courage...Alors tout le monde mourra.

**0*0*0*0*0*0 **

Le mariage chez les thérianthropes était un peu similaire aux autres. La mariée, en blanc, recouverte de dentelle, était très jolie. Le marié attendait au pied de l'autel fait de branches et de fleurs, dans une longue tunique en peau, blanche elle aussi. Pendant que la demoiselle avançait le long de l'allée, l'orchestre utilisait des cors et des flûtes pour jouer une mélodie plutôt rythmée mais aussi très délicate à l'oreille. Derrière la jeune fille, des petites filles et des petits garçons jetaient des pétales de fleurs et portaient la longue traîne.

Tous avaient le visage resplendissant. Harry fixa ses compagnons de route, et constata que, même eux, semblaient prendre plaisir à la fête. Alors pourquoi cette boule d'amertume et de colère enserrait-elle sa gorge ? Il écouta, un peu distrait, les vœux échangés entre les époux et applaudit avec les autres lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Décidant qu'il avait besoin de se défouler, Harry repartit, dès que l'occasion lui fut donnée. Il prit avec lui sa précieuse épée et retourna près du torrent afin de s'entraîner. Au bout d'une heure, il était déjà trempé de sueur, et sa rage n'avait pas diminuée. Ils restèrent trois semaines chez les thérianthropes. Et, pendant ces trois semaines, rares furent les personnes ayant pu apercevoir le brun. Il restait sans cesse au même endroit, à s'entraîner à l'épée ou à la magie.

Son visage était de plus en plus sombre et il n'était pas difficile, pour une personne extérieure, de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. Car à chaque fois qu'Harry rencontrait quelqu'un c'était pour qu'on lui parle de Voldemort. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette pression continuelle qui alourdissait chaque fois un peu plus ses épaules. Bien sûr, au départ il était déterminé à l'éliminer. Mais plus le temps passait et plus les doutes l'assaillaient.

Il devait tuer un homme parce que celui-ci était un monstre. Un monstre, parce que ce même homme avait lui aussi tué. Alors tuer Voldemort ne ferait-il pas de lui un monstre ? Tout cela n'avait aucune logique...Pourquoi un simple garçon comme lui devait avoir le pouvoir et le droit de tuer la créature la plus dangereuse et la plus meurtrière au monde ?

Épuisé, Harry se laissa tombé au sol, haletant, le corps parcouru de tremblements. Il en avait assez. Il aurait tant voulut pouvoir remonter le temps, revenir à l'époque où son grand-père le prenait encore dans ses bras quand il faisait un cauchemar, ou quand il faisait des grimaces ridicules pour le refaire sourire après un chute...Oh, comme il aimerait qu'Albus surgisse de derrière un arbre et qu'il lui dise en riant que tout cela n'était qu'une farce, un rêve, n'importe quoi...

_ Harry ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Draco, le regard inquiet, venir le rejoindre.

_ Que fais-tu ici, tout seul ?, s'enquit le blond. Voilà des jours que je ne te vois plus.

_Oh...Pardonne-moi, Draco. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seul en ce moment.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il ne vas pas ? C'est à cause de Voldemort ?

Ce fut la fois de trop. Harry se leva soudainement, les poings serrés.

_ Voldemort ! Voldemort ! Vous n'avez que ce nom à la bouche ! J'en ai plus qu'assez !

_ Harry...Mais enfin que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Il m'arrive que je souhaiterais ne plus jamais entendre ce nom ! Je souhaiterais n'être jamais parti de mon village ! Je souhaiterais que mon grand-père soit là ! Je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais accepté cette stupide mission ! Je souhaiterais avoir la paix ! Est-ce trop demander ?, sanglota-t-il.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les épaules secoués par les pleurs, évacuant enfin toute la colère et la peur qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps.

_ Je suis si fatigué, gémit-il. Je n'en peux plus...Tout le monde me dit que je dois tuer Voldemort, que c'est mon rôle, que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire, que si je refuses tout notre monde périra...Mais pensent-ils à moi ? Pensent-ils à mes sentiments ? Je ne pourrais jamais tuer un homme de sang-froid, peu importe ce qu'il a fait de mal...Je vais échouer, Draco. Nous allons mourir...parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver assez de courage et de bravoure pour supporter l'idée que je vais devoir exécuter un homme.

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit Draco avancer vers lui et poser des mains tendres sur ses épaules frêles. Le blond le retourna et le serra contre son torse avec une si grande délicatesse qu'Harry sentit tous ses problèmes s'envoler.

_ Mon amour...Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être éreinté et de douter. Qui ne le ferait pas à ta place ? Seulement, tu es l'espoir de tout un monde. Et il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je peux comprendre que c'est un poids lourd à porter...mais qui te dis que tu dois le supporter seul ? Je suis ton compagnon, celui qui t'accompagnera toute ta vie. Et, en ce sens, nous devons être là l'un pour l'autre. C'est pourquoi je voudrais, au lieu de garder le silence et de te cacher, que tu viennes vers moi. J'aimerais que tu me dises tes peurs, tes craintes, que tu viennes trouver le réconfort dans mes bras au lieu de t'épuiser à l'entraînement. C'est mon rôle, Harry. Alors, laisse-moi le tenir. D'accord ?

Le nez enfouit dans le col de son compagnon, Harry acquiesça. Il culpabilisait d'avoir mis le prince de côté à ce point. Il avait raison. Le brun savait qu'il allait passer tout le reste de sa vie avec cet homme, et au lieu de lui faire confiance, il fuyait sa présence. Draco était un compagnon parfait, songea-t-il lorsque le blond raffermit son étreinte et passa une main cajoleuse dans sa longue chevelure noire, et il devait tout faire pour le garder à ses côtés.

Il avait comprit, à présent, que malgré la pression énorme qu'il subirait, Draco serait toujours là, à le soutenir et à l'épauler. Alors, peu importait les autres, finalement. Son prince était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Emirhan n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses yeux pourpres collés au plafond, les sourcils froncés, il sentait une incroyable fureur bouillir dans ses veines. D'un geste vif, il repoussa sa couverture et bondit hors du lit, peu soucieux des ronflements qui l'entouraient. Il sortit à l'air frais et inspira profondément, le rouge de ses prunelles scintillant dans la nuit.

Oh oui, il était si en colère ! Il serra les dents alors que de brèves étincelles carmines sortaient de ses doigts. Il n'avait qu'une envie, courir vers Voldemort, le tuer et tuer son père ensuite. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet imbécile se laisse manipuler ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté auprès de son autre père et lui ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

_ Tu ne dors pas, fils ?

Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de son enfant qui la repoussa rageusement d'un mouvement. Le plus âgé eut un soupir et leva ses prunelles noires vers le ciel, qui l'était tout autant.

_ Tu as le droit d'être triste et en colère, tu sais, souffla-t-il doucement.

_ Je ne suis pas triste ! Je voudrais seulement pouvoir le tuer de mes propres mains !

_ Non, Emirhan. Non, tu ne veux pas le tuer et tu le sais. C'est ce qui te met tant en rogne, avoue-le.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, gronda le fils.

_ Oh si..., murmura Severus avec une grande tendresse dans la voix. Tu n'as jamais connu Tom, et tu crains de ne jamais le connaître. Parce que tu aimes ton père. Tu l'aimes tant que tu t'en veux pour cela. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est un meurtrier, hum ? Moi, je n'ai pas honte de le dire. J'aime toujours autant Tom. Et cela, peu importe ce qu'il a fait. Pour moi, il restera toujours cet homme noble et fort et que personne ne connaissait sauf moi. Même Lawrence n'arrivait pas à le percer à jour...Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, tu sais.

_ Oui, grogna Emirhan. Parce que j'ai ses yeux...Ces yeux qui font peur à tout le monde...

_ Non. Tu es aussi amer et coléreux que lui à ton âge. Tu as une fierté démesurée et tu es beaucoup trop arrogant pour ton bien, rit Severus.

Malgré lui, Emirhan sentit ses lèvres s'étirer et Severus ébouriffa ses cheveux, une habitude qu'il avait prise dès son plus jeune âge.

_ N'aie pas peur, mon enfant. Quoiqu'il se passe, n'oublie jamais que malgré ses erreurs, ton père nous aimait. Et il n'a aimé que nous.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Pff.**...Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis déçue de ce chapitre. De cette fic aussi d'ailleurs. Il y a tellement longtemps que je voulais l'écrire ! Et pour en finir, pas moyen de m'y mettre. Je bloque sur cette fic c'est incroyable ! Pas d'inspiration ! Rien ! Zéro ! J'ai même pensé à l'abandonner mais je me suis dit que si de rares lecteurs la suivent ils seraient déçus. Enfin...dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
